


An Alternate Love

by Ryder3078



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate World, Drama, F/M, Love, Romance, deamons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 85,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryder3078/pseuds/Ryder3078
Summary: She was thrown through the gate to unknown world before her. Wanting to stay to defend what was unfolding before her eyes. Her family, friends gone to a beast that no one should have resuscitate. When the other side closed she was all alone in a world similar to her own, but would it all be the same?As she is woken from her unconscious state her new life begins. Will she be able to fit in to this world given that there are difference. Or will she try to leave because everything is to overwhelming for her. Can someone she knew in her world become something more to her in this one. A love she never thought possible, but will it became reality in alternate world.On with the story.......
Relationships: Gray x O.C Amber
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The screams and the yelling were deafening as mages of many guilds stand together to fight off a beast of unimaginable power. There world is about to be destroyed and no hope of taming the best is in their grasp. Guild members are falling down around her, she is watching her brothers die in front her eyes. She drops to her knees and reaches out her hand as she calls their names. The dragon slayers are doing there best to ward off the attacks and telling a small group of survivors to flee to the gate.

Unable to move from her position and her sole breaking. She gets lifted up in the arms of a ice wizard. He shouts at the others to run as fast as they can to the last two members of Blue Pegasus who are holding the gate open. Eve and Hibiki beacon for them to hurry, they have only matter of seconds before all hope is lost. If someone or any can past through the gate and live, their job would be complete.

He struggles to hold her in his arms as she wants to run were her brothers lay still. Trying to say comforting words right now will have no effect. Only thing he can do is get her to the gate, she is the youngest of the guild. There was no way she will lose her life here.

"Come on guys, we can't hold it for much longer." Eve has his hand through the gate to keep it open. Hibiki is still working the controls to make sure it doesn't get shut down. A other wave of fire from the monsters breath almost burns the group to crisp if it was not for a other ice wizard blocking the flames with his ice shield and loosing his life.

The small group begins to dwindled as the Celestial, Water mage falls at her sides. "Nooooo Aunt Lucy, Aunt Juiva!" Loke disappears as his master falls victim to a fire ball. He waves and blows a kiss at the young mage as he goes. She sees Erza re-equipment again to her strongest armour and fly's straight for the head. Their were tears in her eyes as her love has fallen and she will also fight to her dying breath for him. "No not you too Aunt Erza come back!"

The ice mage reaches the platform and lowers her down to the ground. Not many were able to follow them. Everyone was almost slain and nothing was able to prevent the outcome which is the end. They have tried and search for the weapon that would have put this beast into his slumber but the dark guild who risen this foe had it destroy. He is now unstoppable not even dragon slayers that are the last main defence for all, can hold him.

Looking above her to see Natsu with Happy she can't believe this happening, her brothers, her fairy tail family are all lost. She yells at Natsu. "Uncle Natsu come with us." He turns to look down at her and gives her a smile and raises his hand showing the fairy tail symbol. This was all he could do for her. Then his whole body goes up in flames and tells Happy to fly to give the group as much time as they need.

She is being push towards the gate and she turns to look at her other Uncle, the last one of Team Natsu. "Uncle Gray no....what you doing?"

"You have to go trough little one."

"Stop calling me little."

"You will always be little to us."

They stand by the gate and Gray looks down at her, brushes his fingers through her long hair as he tries to comfort her. Hibiki tells them to get going. Eve can't hold out for much longer. He kneels in front of her and gives her a hug. She puts her head on his shoulder and wipers. "You will live little one. All of us has our hopes in you."

"But Uncle."

"Who would have thought that Jellal, Mystogan had a cute sister like you. You came to us so many years ago after your parents died. They were just as shock to know you were alive."

"Mom and dad had me so late in life that they didn't know about me at all. They kept it a secret thought I would be taken away from them. To be raise by the two of them was fun." She wipes the tears from her eyes. Seeing them scatter about the field lifeless had her shed new tears. They were all trying to protect the town of Magnolia. All other cities along the beast path were gone. Didn't take much to turn the cities and towns to ruin.

"You have grown to be a beautiful young women. Now go through gate."

"I don't want too. I want to stay and defend, my powers are just as strong as my brothers."

"No, you have to live for all us. I'll stay and fight so you can escape."

"Uncle no. I need you to come with me."

"Can't leave my teammates and my love behind. I belong here."

"I am going to be all alone."

"This world will be similar to ours. You will find Fairy tail and be welcome."

"Gray I can't hold the door for much longer. Do it now."

"Fine Hibiki." Gray takes her closer to the gate and he kisses her cheek. "Be will, be safe."

"I can't, I can't go. Uncle, Eve, Hibiki...please." All three of them smile at her they have known her for so long. One day she pops up out of nowhere and now they have to say good bye.

"Farewell my lovely lady. I would have enjoy having you all to myself on the couch when I was younger." Hibiki leaves his controls and comes over to gives her a hug. "Be brave."

"I will, Hibiki." She turns and faces Eve, he had tears in his eyes as well. Knowing all hope was lost, but to see her go through made him use the last of his strength. After she goes into the gate he will take arms to fight to the bitter end.

"If you were only older by 15 years all of us guys will be falling at your feet. Don't forget to know who you are, stay strong." She nodes her head and walks over to him and warps her arms around his waist to give him a hug. "You need to go, hurry not much time left."

She faces him one more time and he wipes the tears from her eyes. "Uncle...I am going to miss everyone..and Iove..yo..allll." Trying to say the words through her tears. She didn't want to see her last fairy tail member gone. He was always so kind to her, she would run to him when she had a fight with her brothers. Part of her had a crush on him even though he was married to Juvia.

"We will miss and love you too." The gate starts to fall apart and there was no time left. This was it, there will be no more chances. Gray takes her by the shoulders to push her in. "Live a long life."

"No Uncle....." She gets consume by the gate door as she goes through. Her hand outstretch as she reaches for Gray. He kisses her hand and puts an envelope into her palm and closed her fist. He hears her screams as she goes. "NOOOOO!"

"You will live. Now to face you!" He turns and Hibiki and Eve are ready to take stance. "For all of Flore, for all the of the guilds and for Fairy tail." His starts using his Ice devil slayer magic. Never turns his head back to the gate door as it falls to pieces. That girl, a member of his family had to survive on. With all of his might to the end he will fight in her place.

In the woods outside of Mongolia two guild members where in a heated fight. As usual when they come in distance of each other a fight ensues. Fist, kicks and magic were all being used. Not one of them was going to concede and calm victory. "Hey Ice cube, you aim is terrible today."

"Oh shut it flame brain. I was enjoying a nice stroll when I came upon you."

"This is my territory, you know where I live." Happy was sitting on the sidelines watching this go down and eating a fish from his green bag. Nothing changes with these two, he knows they enjoy it on some level of their obscured friendship. "I am not done kicking your ass."

"Bring it on, can go on all day."

The battle carried on with more magic, punches thrown at each other. Not one wasn't going to let up. Happy had curled up into a ball to nap when he heard a bang and seen a bright light hurting his eyes. He sits up and looks towards the north, not far from Natsu house. Flies up into the air to catch a glimpse of what it could be. Below him about 1000 meters from where he is there is a body of a young women on the ground. No younger then Natsu is or any of the members from fairy tail expect for Wendy. He soars down and lands near and slowly creeps forward not wanting to hinder a possible threat.

As he gets closer he starts taking note of what she looked like. She had long blue hair just like the oldest sibling for Frenandes family. Her clothes look like that have seen battle of some sort and there where cuts and bruises on her body. In her left hand she was holding envelope of some kind. What ever happen to this young women she was in trouble. Happy circles around her to have better look at her face because he was face the other way when he approached. He gaps and covers his mouth in shock to seeing this person before him. Then flying back up into the air he start yelling for Natsu.

"Natssssuuuu!"

The teens stop their flight as Happy fly's right into Natsu chest. He holds him in his arms and wonders what had gotten his friend so spooked. "Happy buddy what is wrong?"

"Come with me there is something you have to see for yourself, both of you."

"What is it cat?" Gray was rotating his shoulder from the last hit he took, it almost knocked him down. Quickly got back up to defend himself before the blue feline came back.

"Just come, you have to see."

"Ok buddy show the way." They follow Happy down a small trail that heads in towards Natsu home, they past tress and deer along the way. A few of the other forest animals jump across their path. The weather was a little cooler today from the rain that had poured last night. Happy stops and points to the person laying on the ground. Natsu sees the stranger laying there and notice she is hurt. They both run to her and in hopes she is not badly wounded. "Hey are you alright?

Stopping short once they saw her face. There was no possible way this was happening. Natsu looks at Gray. Happy flies above her head not believing it himself. "This can't be right."

"Wither this is right or wrong Natsu we have to bring her back."

"Gray we saw her.."

"I know what we saw but that was years ago. You look at her now and she has aged. Gramps mayknow more about this or her brothers. Besides she needs Wendy to look over her wounds." Gray bends down and lifts her up in his arms. "Natsu she is clenching something in her hand."

Walking over and taking the envelope out of the left hand he looks down at it and has one single word on it. "It is address to Gramps."

"Lets go back Guild."

"Happy can you carry all of us?"

"Are you kidding I can only manage carrying you Natsu. I can take her though. You guys can run back."

"No I got her. We have to hurry."

Running back along the path that Natsu takes to get into town. They pass over a bridge and the place that they use as their fishing spot. There way was clear with no know one stopping them. Time was of the essence to find out what hell was going on. It takes no time at all to get to one of the four main gates. Now they have to contend with the villagers and other fairy tail members if they are stop along the way. The place was bustling with life as people go about their day. There were those that were going shopping, attending to the fields, working in there shops. 

They ignore all else even the smell that was coming from the vendors almost made Natsu stop to eat. Fairy tail Guild was in the center of town, they had few more streets to run through before getting the main doors. 

"We are almost there Natsu."

"I know that Happy."

The guild had just finished being reconstructed after their battle with a dark guild. They wanted the rights of the best guild in Flore but Fairy Tail wasn't going to let anyone take away their title. The door to the guild open up to Wendy and Lucy who were about to find the rest of their team. They seen Natsu and Gray running and coming their way. They see that Gray is holding someone in his arms. "Wendy we need your healing ability."

"What is wrong Gray?"

"You find out when we get in. We need Gramps too."

"He is in a meeting with the counsel will not be back until later."

"Lucy tell Mira to get in contact with him now"

"Ok alright." They all head in and the other members hears the commotion at the door. Concerning to know if they are being attacked yet again, but to their surprise it wasn't this time. Lucy runs up to the bar and tells Mira to get in touch with their master. 

"I can do that Lucy but why?"

"I do not know, but my guess it to who Gray is holding." Mira looks up from Lucy to see Gray standing in the middle of the hall. All eyes where on him and the person he was holding. No one could believe what they are seeing. 

Mira covers her mouth and walks around the bar and sees the girl in his arms. "No way." Others come closer are speechless. "Take her to one of the back rooms, I'll call Gramps." She runs up to the second floor were his office is and to use the communication orb that is use for emergencies. Wendy pulls on Gray's arm to get him walking to the first room down the hallway. Natsu is close behind with Happy and others who want to take a peek. The blue eye raven lays her down on a bed and take a other look at her. Shaking his head it can't be true, just can't be.

"Hello little one."

"Guys we have to get in touch with Jellal and Mystogan." Cana comes forward in the room and Wendy starts using her healing magic on her wounds. The beer guzzling wizard almost choke on her mug when she sees who Gray was holding. "I haven't seen them from this morning." Finding them will not be a problem, to explain to them what they know will be hard. It's been so long since that time and the brothers have not really gotten over their sister lost. Now she is here in front of them, has her death been a lie.

"I know where they, me and Happy will go."

"I suggest you make it snappy Natsu."

"Don't worry about me Icicle." They sprint off and Happy picks him up as soon they step outside of the building. They fly south towards the snow cover mountains where they were training. It was the most usable location that most member used for keeping up their magic skills. There was a cabin perched on the top of the third mountain. It was away from everyday life, but they could see the town from where they are.

Lucy walks closer to the person in the bed. Her long hair was splayed across the pillow. She looked tired and worn, whatever this girl went through it must of been tough. "I know I have been in the guild for half a year, I know most members. When you guys came in everyone seam to know who this person is. Who is she, Gray?"

"That is right not all of you will know her. She was the youngest mage here besides Wendy and short for her age. Also she is part of the Fernandes siblings."

"Wait what?"

"You have heard the story from Erza, about Jellal baby sister"

"I have, sad story. What does this person have to do with the brothers."

"Take a closer look at her Lucy do you see a resemblance."

Peering down closer to her face she sees the shape of her mouth, the look of her nose. With her eyes being closed not to sure what colour they are. There was similarities to her and the twins. "I can see they do look alike." Stepping back and turn to face Gray. "Are you saying this is her, the sister that died."

"One and the same."

"How can that be."

"Not to sure Lucy, she has to wake up first."

Her examination is finished by the young wind mage. Able to heal and close up any wounds she had, there where no broken bones or anything else she could find. Other then her not waking up yet. Wendy figure she will be awake soon, there was no head trauma. It was more she pass out from what was going on at the time. 

It took hours for Gramps and the brothers to return back. When they bust in through the door the hall remain quiet. Happy flew over to Carla winded in coming back as fast as he could with Natsu. No one wasn't to sure on the next move. 

"Where is she Mira?"

"In the back room Master. Gray, Lucy are with her. They didn't want her waken up alone if she did."

They all make their way to the room everyone was glue to their seats not wanting to leave. It was so late already the guild would have been shutting down for the night. More members where there now. Lots of people coming back from their missions. Gajeel and Lilly where with Levy, the thunder tribe had return from theirs and Erza had just came off the train. Her luggage was on a cart outside of the guild for it to be brought home. No one dare steal anything from her, she would hunt them down to take it back. They all had went to see if it was truly her in the bed. Levy cried and was escorted out of the room by Gajeel. He liked Lucy only had heard stories of the mage. 

The door open, slamming it against the wall. Gramps enter first then the brothers. They all turn to see her still unconscious on the bed. The elder mage went closer and saw for himself of the rumour. "Dear Mavis it is true. Where did you find her?"

"Gramps she was not far from Natsu home. She was sprawled out on the ground, injured not responsive."

"You and Natsu found her, no one else was near by."

"No master. We came here as soon we can with her."

"Good work my boy." Patting Gray on the back for a job well done. Natsu goes up to the master and hands him the letter that was still in his possession. Gramps rips it open and begins to read it. Now it was the brothers turn to see her more clearly. Jellal was on one side of her and Mystogan on the other. They were unsure to hold her hand at first. How do they know if she is the real one.

"Jellal this can't be real. She is gone, gone forever."

"We all witness it Mystogan this person looks like her. She is older from when she died."

"She must be imposter, some one intimating her face. Wanting something from Fairy tail. I can't accept this, it's a lie."

"Mystogan, I am uncertain too, but as the head of this family. We have to seen it through. Will find out more of who she is when she wakes up. Have to question her is all.

"I can tell you all right now who she is really." Everyone in the room and also the build up of guild members in the hallway, listen to the head of Fairy tale.

"Who is she then Master?" 

"Jellal she is your sister the snow mage, and she has the guild mark on her right ankle. Same place it a has always been. This letter here explains why she is here."

"What do mean?"

"This young child has come from alternate universe. It seams like her world was in imperilled and she is the only one that made it through."

"Through what?"

"It's a long letter children. It tells of a beast that was waken by a dark guild. It was unstoppable, a gate was made for those to flee. It tells of a weapon that could have slain the monster but the dark guild found it and destroy it.

"Dam really." Mystogan couldn't wrap his head around what he has been hearing. This was his sister in a sense, but from a other place all together. She the last of her world. "What else does it say?"

"Not much really, the sender says to take care of her. That this little one will be happier with people she knows."

"Gramps did you say little one."

"It says right here Gray that this letter was written by you."

"Me?"

"See it for yourself." The letter was handed over to him and he scans through it. It was in his hand writing and his name was at the bottom. Why would this other person call her the same nick name. It drove her nuts for when he didn't it. Seeing her mad, made her look cute. She would run off and hide somewhere then he would search for her before it got dark. Handing back the letter for Gramps to keep and to look over it some more. 

"What do we do now Master?"

"For now Mystogan, she belongs here. Mavis wouldn't have let her in, if she didn't have that mark. She is accepted by her. I have no objections either. Allow her to rest, there is no rush in learning more now. I want someone in here until she wakes up."

"Jellal and myself will remain here for first watch."

"Good Mystogan. Now you brats by the door you leave to go home. There is no more anyone else can do. Team Natsu I want you to stay as well and take turns watching her. Wendy is she going to be ok?"

"Yes Master there was no other serious harm."

"If she needs your assistance for anything give it."

"I will." He pushes pass by his kids and goes to sit on the bar counter. He fills in the rest of the guild and tells them to treat her as a member. With the letter in his hand he re reads it again. "If this happen in that world would the same thing happen here?" Rubbing his beard with his hand he thinks it might be wise to check on this.

The brothers took the first watch, they all sat around watching her. Hoping for her to wake up while they were there. Jellal had no qualms about her at all. Doesn't matter that she is from alternate world. She was there sister and if Mystogan don't like it to bad. They had miss her so much since she died, and she has lost her family in the other world. Mystogan didn't hesitate no more, one more look at her and he knew she was theirs.

Lucy and Natsu took over when they went home. They too didn't get to see her wake up either. It worried them for how much longer it was going to take. What she had to deal with and having her world flip upside down. Who could really argue for her to come around. 

Gray and Erza took over for them. Wendy was told to go back to the dorm to rest. She didn't need to be here helping. Even though she wanted too, not knowing who this person is. The look on each member faces she could tell she had a place in there hearts for her. 

"Why is this taking so long."

"Gray you have to have patience. Her body and mind are in a great deal of shock. It must of been hard for her to leave everyone behind."

"It's been more then 12 hours now."

"We can't make her wake up. Who knows what she will do."

"I hate this. I want to know what happen. I want to see her eyes. This little one has to wake up." 

"Don't call me little one Uncle Gray." Both of them turn around to see her starting regain consciousness. They rush to her side as her eyes begin to open.

"Wait did she just say Uncle?"

"I think she did Gray. I am going to get Gramps." He holds her hand and waits for her eyes to adjust. Feels a squeeze from her hand tightening his. That was good indication her strength was coming back. When she is recover more they will get her story too. 

Scanning the room she could tell she was back at the guild. She sighs a relief to be safe back a home. As she turns her head to have a better look at her Uncle and tell him the dream she just had. It was so real, like she went through it on her own. Then her eyes went big for it wasn't her Uncle in her eyes. A smaller version of him, with out a shirt on.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am Amber, little one."

"Ahhhhhhhh" Screams can be heard through out the guild and outside into Magnolia. It wasn't a dream after all. The one person she has favour besides her older brother has some how became her age. That was one big difference she wasn't prepare for. 


	2. Chapter 2

All of the guild member heard the screams coming from the medical room. Team Natsu runs towards the back and the fire dragon kicks open the door. They see a frighten teenage girl standing behind a medical cart. Unsure of what is going on. "Gray, what happen?"

"She woke up and started screaming."

"It must of been your face Ice princess."

"Well you two cut that out for now. We have something serious going on."

"Yes Lucy." They both said at the said time, didn't want to be bonked in the head with her fist. It was either Erza breaking up the two of them or Lucy. Erza wanted them to get along like family, act like brothers. They fight more when she wasn't around, and poor Lucy had to be subjected to their blows.

Lucy and Erza start to approach her and she instantly backs up. "Get away."

"It's us Amber. You know me and this is Lucy a new member."

"I don't know you all. You aren't my Uncles and Aunts, everyone is old not young. This has to be a dream, I am still dreaming. I need to wake up! Pinches herself on her arm hard and the only thing it did was cause her pain. "Ouch....this isn't happening."

"Amber take easy, we aren't to sure what you are talking about please explain it to us." Erza takes a other step at her, but stops when she sees her hair change colour. Everyone else was amazed at the sight. It started at her roots and it flowed all the way to the bottom where the ends were blue and the rest was white. There Amber could only change the tips of her hair with magic. Not requiring a enough of it. She was the smallest mage and also the weakest from the rest.

"Take a look at her hair."

"We can see that you idiot."

"Want to go around right now. Ice block."

"Priorities first Natsu." Gray turns his head to look back at Amber. They had to settle her down before something grave happens. "Little one, I know it must be weird. We can help you."

"You aren't my fairy tail. I want my Uncles and Aunts you stay back." Natsu wasn't going to listen and he starts running towards her. Amber squats and puts her hands on the floor. "Snow maker blizzard." The room gets cold fast as the wind picks up with swirls of snow hurling towards all mages in the room. No one could counter attack because she was to quick. With them all covered in snow she runs out of the room into the guild hall where she sees others she knows but are younger.

"Amber!" Shouts of her name could be heard around the room. This can't be real, it was all to real for her. Everyone she is looking at is died already. They are alive in front of her but years younger. Rushes to the door but is block by Laxus and Freed. "Amber!"

"Go away, you aren't here, you are gone." Overwhelm she felt and very confused. Today she woke up to defend the threat of Fiore and now she is looking at ghosts.

"Child it's alright calm yourself down and we can talk." There was no possible way she heard his voice. Turns slowly to see Master of the guild walking towards her. She falls down on her knees, with tears streaming down her face.

"Grandpa your alive."

"Be still child." As he gets closer to her the doors to the guild open. Not turning around, she know who is there. Saw them get killed and wanting to go to them before her Uncle Gray picked her up.

"Amber!"

"Sister" Stands up quickly and backs away from Markarov he was going to use his magic and grab her by using his big hand. Seeing how scared she was, it best not to try.

Jellal and Mystogan saw her as a deer ready to prance away at the thought of getting caught. The rest of the guild were going to block each exit preventing her from leaving. Also saw her hair colour and they figure her magic was stronger.

Amber spins around seeing that the members where going to close her off and she wasn't going to allow that. Her brothers move to the other side and were ready to tame her. There was a roar coming from the back room. It was Natsu using his powers to melt the snow off his team mates. There was not a time to waste and she needed to get out. It was to much for her and a lot to deal with.

Inching her way towards the door and eyeing anyone who tries to come at her. The guild was very big and knowing her magic will be able to do it. Swiftly, she puts her hands on the wall as team Natsu was coming out from the back. Gray yells at her to stop what she is doing. Not only do they see her hair remain white, but her eyes go dark blue. That was something that there Amber did not obtain. Her magic might be just as powerful as the top wizards in the guild.

"Snow maker mega blizzard." It was the first time for her doing this spell. It would prevent anyone following her. Right now she needs to hide. The room is blanket with white snow and and wind covers the whole guild and it's members. Amber runs out the door and will search for a place to hide from this reality that wasn't hers. With the spell she used, has weakens her a little. Not yet fully covered from running from her life earlier.

"I can't believe she did that again. Boy she is strong, I want to fight her."

"Really Natsu this is what you are concern about."

"Sorry, Lucy. The way that her hair was and did you not see her eyes. And the use of her skills is impressive. Who knew she had that ability."

"Natsu that is not the same Amber. This Amber is from a different place and time. Now, we have to find her."

"Ersa I know that, that is why we are all out looking for her." They all where in teams scouring the city for any clues or where a bouts to where she could have gone. Jellal and Mystogan went to search for all spots she would have been at when she was younger. They never found her, they were worried that she might have left Magnolia.

Gray wasn't paying attention to his group and was thinking of where she could be at. If this Amber was of a different place, she was still short for her age. That means she could hide anywhere and be invisible.

"Any ideas of where she could of gone too."

"Unsure Lucy, Jellal said that she wasn't in other places they checked." Erza had offer to help them search for her but they decline. Jellal was beside himself with worried. They have finally got their sister back now and she has fled.

"Guys why don't you go that way and keep searching. I am going to go this way."

"Why Gray we should be looking together."

"Yeah we could, but being in a group might scare her off more Erza. Maybe if we went searching individually have better luck."

"We can do that. Why don't you take Natsu with you. Me and Lucy, Wendy will go around together."

"I prefer to be on my own. Don't want Natsu to run at her again and having us covered in snow. I'll go back to the guild if I don't find anything."

"Fine, we will do the same."

Gray proceeds to walk away from the group. There was one place he wasn't sure of, but it was better place then any to look. Before she died, she went there by herself it was outside of the city. It was on top of a hill and she was hiding along the cliff side that over looked Magnolia and the harbour.

Passing through the east gate he takes the path the heads to the mountains pass. If you kept going east it will carrying on to Blue Pegasus. Where he found her at that time was about 1/4 the way up. Crossing his fingers he hopes that she will be there. The terrain wasn't steep or no falling rocks. It was a decent climb up, the higher you go the spectacular the view was. At the top of the mountain was hot springs. A destination spot for locals and inbound travellers.

Scans the area where he believes she would be hiding. To his luck, she wasn't there. He kicked a rock on the trail and goes higher up. There was no other place he could think of and he doubt that she would have left Magnolia. "Should I go all the way to the hot springs?" As he heads for the peak there is a old wooden cabin that no one has lived in for years. "I guess I could turn around when I get there. The wind was picking up a little and the air was getting cooler, but for him didn't pay much attention to it. For a Ice mage the coldness never deterred him, he had to embrace it when he was younger. Ur was a though master in his Ice magic and he learn a lot while she was alive. When he went after the demon Deliora, she step in and cast that spell. Lyon and him were saved by her. May have lost her life, but Gray is alive thanks to her.

Only a few feet from the cabin and was about to turn around when he notice something just to the side. In a little alcove there was a snow dome. It wasn't there the other day when they had to venture up here. The snow that was on the ground had melted a month ago when spring arrived. It was strange to see any sort of snow right now. Moving closer to it and hears soft crying, he bends down and with his hand touches the dome. "Little one are you in there?"

"Go away!"

"I can't, everyone is worried about you back at the guild."

"I don't care! I want to go home."

"You are home."

"No, this place isn't my home, my family. Everyone here is younger. They aren't the people I know."

"Amber if you don't explain this to us, we will not understand. So come out from there."

"No! I am not coming out. Stay away from me."

"Do not be stubborn come on out now."

"I will not, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"I think there is." If she will not release her own magic to dispense this dome, then he will do it for her. The hand that was still on place freezes the entirely of the dome, then he shatters the ice. The little shards fly up and fall down causing little sparkles to shine from the sun. Gray sees her eyes goes as big as saucers not expecting her dome to fail. "Didn't think I could do it little one."

Ready to use her magic again and put her hands on the ground, was about to use a snow spell to either cover him up or push him down the mountain side. These people were all strangers to her, she didn't know them at all. "Snow maker...." Gray grabs her hands and halts the spell.

With a firm grip and raising his voice. "Stop! We are here to help you. Do not use your magic on us." Big tear drops fall from her eyes as she unable to protect herself. Her family was always there for her, shielding her from harm. To be told harshly to back down it made her cry out. Gray lets go of her and she covers her eyes. Wanted her to stop using her magic but didn't mean to for her to shed tears.

"Little one, sorry. Enough with your snow. We are in the mist of helping you and trying to figure this all out." Watches her cry for a bit then he slowly inches his way into the little cave. Very carefully he puts a arm around her. Not to frighten her and have her run off again. Then pulls her closer to him. "It's going to be alright. You are among Fairy Tail, not going to let anything harm you." Gazes out over the horizon as a dozen birds fly by heading north. It didn't matter how long it will take to calm her down. He was going stay sitting beside her until the last tear drop.

All members were filed into the guild and waiting for their guild master to speak. No one else was able to find her and Team Natsu returns with out any luck. "Ok you brats listen up. I know we have looked over this town once already, but we will do so again. I must tell you to use caution with her. She is scared, the members that were here all saw how she react."

"Master we have searched high and low for her. We all went her favourite places and the areas that we went with her."

"Yes you all did Erza, but remember and please keep this in mind. She is not from this world. Her hiding spots back home might be different from here."

"I understand Master."

"Good keep in the same groups and report back immediately if you find her. Wendy, stay here to use your medical skills."

"I will."

"Mira can you stay as well and have something cooked for her. I am sure that child is starving."

"As you say master."

"My children, she is one of us. Lets see to it, that she gets home where she belongs." They all cheered and everyone heads out of the guild doors. Makarov sits on the counter and take the beer mug into his hands and takes a swing from it. Slams the mug down and wipes his mouth with is selves. There was more to that letter he read, he could sense a magic spell put onto it. There was no time now to look into it. The girl must be found first, then the rest comes later. At a near by table he eyes the Fernandes twins. "You two aren't heading out."

"Master we want to be here for when she comes in, not out there searching."

"I see, it's your wish Jellal. I can't force you to go out there. Know this we will find her, we have the best guild and members around. Fairy tail will not fail."

"We know that too."

Clearly could see that the twins were anxious waiting for there alternate sister to return. The question remains, who is the one that will fine her and bring her in. With more then a 50 members and not all of them where here. Lots were away on missions. Takes a other gulp of his beer and sits it down for Mira to fill it up again.

Team Natsu was over by the east end of the city. Natsu and Happy were flying up checking on the roof tops. Erza and Lucy were searching the streets. Celestial mage even summon Loke to help as well, they had him go into the side alleyways. Spirit Lion was ready to help, he remember the small frie before he became bound to Lucy.

"There was nothing down that way Lucy."

"Thanks Loke. I am sure we will find her soon."

"Me too, can't wait to see her."

They keep looking as the moon begin to rise and clouds were starting to roll in. Hope to find her before the rain starts. None of them wanted to be caught in a downpour or even see her caught in one. It's been hours since she ran from the guild. It took Natsu to almost burning down the guild to have everyone free. Her magic was just that good.

"Natsu I can't hold you up any longer. I need to rest."

"Sorry buddy, a little longer if you can."

"Alright."

Natsu didn't see her from any of the rooftops. Where she has gone is beyond what they believe she could have hidden herself in. As time ticks on, less they are going to find her. It was a little frustrating to deal with. They didn't have to wait for much longer. When the cat sees something in his view.

"Look Natsu, Gray is back." Happy points down to the gate, and sure enough to Natsu eyes he spots Gray and someone else."

"Happy put me down."

"Aye."

The exceed drops his adoptive father in front of Erza and Lucy. Then starts running over to the ice and snow mage. Amber sees him coming at them at full speed. Was ready to run away when Gray gets in her line of vision. "Stay still." The rest of the team follows Natsu and stops when they see her hiding behind Gray.

"Gray you found her."

"I did Lucy."

"Where was she?"

"By that old cabin near the peek."

"Why way up there?" Shrugs his shoulders, didn't want to disclose any information about the past. The fact that he has found her and brought her back should leave it alone. It took a lot of convincing from him to get her off that mountain. Thinking back on it, he realizes how fragile this Amber is. When there was less tears, hiccups, it's when he started talking to her to come down.

"Is it alright if I speak." Amber doesn't say anything and her head is still buried into her knees. She may be all cried out, but she could still use her magic on him. Whatever she had left in reserved.

"This place is very beautiful, a good place to rest. There is one down side to being here. Do you know what that is?" Shakes her head and not lifting up her head to look at him or watching the sun go down.

"Food, that is what is missing. I bet with how much you have cried, you are probably hungry."

"No, I am not. Had a big breakfast this morning. Aunt Mira made me something before we all went." To counteract her statement her stomach started growing, she lifted up her head in embarrassment.

"I think your stomach has answered for you. It's been a whole day since you been here. You were pass out from when we found you until you woke up."

"Still not going to eat."

"I am starving, I wouldn't mind some company."

"Go be with your teammates not me." Scratches the back of his head and wonders how he is going to get her down. The nights are cold up here and he wasn't to sure if she is use to that temperature. The Amber he knows loved eating burgers and fries with a large milkshake on the side. Will she be bribe with the same deal?

"You know, Mira is a good cook and we do have the best burgers at the guild. I guess if you don't want to eat then, I'll have to eat the double cheese burger on my own. With large plateful of fires, might have to fight off Natsu for them. Knowing he gets with food and eating more then he should." Waits for a bit for any reply from her. Out of the corner of his eye he sees her looking at the landscape the city lights can be seen in the distance and the moon was up and there were clouds. Can tell they were rain clouds and he need to hurry it up. He hears her speak again in a soft voice.

"Uncle had to eat that much, with being a fire dragon and all. Sometimes he would eat my food too. He would replace my meal after Aunt Lucy would hit him over the head." She starts laughing at remembering when that happen. Then her laugh died away and fresh tears appear in her eyes. "I don't know if he is alive or not." Hiccups and brushes the tears away.

"The Natsu that is down there has a bottomless pit. If he goes near your food I'll hit him, send him right into the wall."

"It will only cause you to fight then and you two will destroy the guild hall. Then Erza will get mad at you two." Gray stands up and brushes the dirt off his pants. Looks down at her and motions for her to come with him.

"I'll make sure to get Mira to add some extra chocolate syrup on top of your milkshake." Not wanting to admit that she wanted some food. Still wasn't ready to come down, if she sees everyone again. It will bring on more pain. Sitting here and pinching herself left only a bruise.

Stands up and looks up at the older teen. This person wasn't her Uncle, but he had the same face and mannerisms. "I want a lot of syrup."

Chuckles at the way she said it and nods his head. "Of course."

"So you got her down by promising her a meal. Sounds good to me I am fire up." Natsu punches the air and starts to walking back to the guild. Lucy rolls her eyes at him and Erza shakes her head.

"Lets go back then. If he is eating I want strawberry short cake." They all start walking down the street and Amber sees a someone with orange hair walking towards Lucy. Her hand covers her mouth and she couldn't believe it. It's hard to fathom this is a other world, and the celestial spirit had vanished before her eyes.

"Loke, Gray found her."

"The search is now over."

Amber was rooted in her spot and new batch of tears fall from her face. He was talking to Lucy and he smiles at her. "Loke, you are here too." Leaves his master side and walks over to her. With sunglasses and spiky orange hair and wearing a suit. Lays a hand on top of her head.

"Hello Amber."

"Loke....." The lion puts a hand on her back and brings her into a hug. She cries right into his chest and he smooths her with words.

"There there, all is right now. You are among family." The group stand around waiting for her to settle down. "Others are waiting for you." Loke did tell them to continuing walking back and he will bring her along. None of them didn't want to go, they wanted to wait. Search for her this long, it would be good for all them to walk in together.

Her cries ceased and Loke was going to step back from her. Then he felt her slump into him. Looks down and sees she is asleep. "Poor thing cried herself to sleep." Swings her up into his arms and starts carrying her.

"Loke I'll take her."

"Are you sure Gray? I have got her."

"Yeah you can go back to the spirit world."

"There is no need for me to rush off. I can close my own gate off." Gray takes her from his arms and starts heading back with her. Amber was indeed asleep the jostle between the two of them didn't wake her up. Dead tried she must be.

Again off towards the guild. Natsu had Happy go ahead of them and tell the others that the search is over and they were all on their way back. As they got closer to the guild, other team members were coming back or some were waiting outside. Looking for there chance to see the smallest mage around.

Whispers were heard around them and pointing as Gray had her close to his chest. The doors were open to the guild and everyone slowly walks in. Jellal, Mystogan get up from where they were at the table and Master watched on.

"We are back Master, Gray here brought her down from the mountains." Erza cleared a path for Gray to come closer to the twins and the guild Master. Everyone else venture inside to see what transpire next.

"Good work my boy. Was she in any danger up there?"

"No, found her a in little cave covered by snow." Jellal comes up to him follow by his younger twin. Both of them wanted to take her from Gray and hold her tightly in their arms. It's been so long since they saw the precious face of their sister.

"Thanks for finding her Gray. We can proceed from here."

"Jellal, she still very frighten. I don't think handing her over to you will do her any good."

"She is our sister."

"From a different world."

"It doesn't matter were she came from, she is our family and I speak for my brother when I say give her to me."

"Enough you guys. You are going to wake her up."

"Stay out of this Lucy. This doesn't concern you. We are her brothers."

"I don't want to see her upset, Mystogan. We all here are trying to help her."

"She needs to be with us, so back off." Crossing her arms and Natsu steps in ready to take on the fight. Lucy goes behind him and he glares at Mystogan.

"Lucy is being a friend to the both of you and you're snapping at her. What is your deal?"

"That is none of your business dragon."

People voices start to rise up and others try to step in to calm the situation down. It was getting out of control. Everyone emotions were on a high, they found a small mage that looks exactly like someone they once knew. Now they are fighting over her.

Noise can be her heard in her slumber and she slowly open her eyes and sees a crowd around her. Knowing she being held in someone arms she beings to wiggling out. Gray looks down at her to see her awake. "Amber?"

"Let me go." Puts her down on her feet and goes over to a near by wall. The room fall still as everyone turns to look at her. Only at five feet tall she looks around her surroundings, she was back at the hall. Remember seeing Loke and being hugged by him. Where he is now is by Lucy and also looking on.

"Sister!"

Holding up her hands for anyone to get near her and needing the space. With each person she sees she recognizes them all. There was Jet, Macao, Gajeel, Levy, the thunder tribe and the exceeds. Also sees Max, Wendy, Juiva, Cana. Through blur eyes and remembering everyone dying down beside her. It crushed her heart. "You all here....." Falls to her knees and covers her face with her hands. Jellal runs over to her hold her but she pushes him away. "Stay back or I'll cover each one of you in snow again and leave for good." Backs away, but stays close to her. Her once brown hair turns white with her dark blue piercing eyes. Standing up and holding on hand on the wall.

Makarov makes his way through his children to stand in front of Gray and Natsu. "Child good to see you safe. We were all worried for you. Why don't you come and sit. Have something to eat?"

"That is right remember the milkshake I promise you." Gray steps pass the elder master and reaches out his hand. "No harm will come to you here, you know that." Amber was still undecided about accepting his offered hand. Yes he convince her to come off the mountain, but can she really trust all of them. "Extra syrup!"

Her hand goes out to him and pulls it back. Looking around at everyone again and some of them are nodding there heads. Wanting her to settle and get some normalcy back in what is left of their day. Closing her eyes she reaches out and she feels him take it. Then changing her mind to take it back, but she gets pulled away from the wall. Opens her eyes and Gray sees her eye colour change to brown and the white fades away. "That was a easy step to take." Cheers and clapping fill up the hall. Gray guilds her over to the table that Team Natsu uses.

"Here you go in first." Sitting in first and Gray sits down beside her. Lucy sits on the other side of her and Erza and Natsu takes there seats. Gramps makes his way over and looks at her. Gives her a friendly smile then speaks.

"Eat first child. I would like to hear your story."

"We all like to hear it Master."

"That is up to Amber Natsu."

Could only nod her head at Makarov as he goes up into his office. The rest of the guild split up, some mages sit down at tables, go over to the mission board or head out on a job that they should have already been on. Mira comes over and takes her order first the rest of the members will have to wait. "What would care to have Amber?"

"Can I have a double cheeseburger and Fries and Large Milkshake with whipping cream, and syrup."

"Sounds good. Anyone else." Natsu dives in to tell her all he wants from the menu. The others makes small request as well. Happy takes out a fish from his little green bag and eats it. Loke goes back to the spirit world seeing how she was now and will return later. The twins goes back to their table and waits for her to finished eating.

Small talk is made around the table and Amber sits and listens in. Back at home she would sit with her brothers first for meals then make her way around to the other tables. Listening to a chapter of Levy book she is reading, Gajeel would have his arm around her. Wendy would brush Carla's fur as Happy was still trying to win her heart. Romeo would sit beside her telling of the next mission to go on. Juiva and Gray would be at one table making sweet talk that made Natsu puke. Lucy would be pulling on his ear to get him over to the mission board to help earn for her rent. Erza would share her strawberry short cake with the person she adores. Lost in thought she didn't hear Lucy talk to her.

"Amber!"

Getting out of her thoughts she turn to look at the older teen. "Yes?" Mira came back with a tray of there foods and started placing them around. Seeing the size of the burger and fries made her stomach growl even more. It look so good, she started with the fries. Having a bite as Lucy asked her the question.

"How old are you?"

"I had my birthday a few weeks ago, I am 16."

"You're are either two or three year younger then us."

"Was younger then everyone back home." Lucy lets her eat her food and the others get their orders and start eating as well. In no time at all she finished her whole plate of food. The last meal she had was back in her guild. The food tasted the same it was Aunt Mira cooking. The plate gets pushed away. Gray calls out Mira for the milkshake to be made. He watched her as he was eating to make sure she at it all. Couldn't wait to see what she will do with the delightful treat.

"Here you go Amber one large milkshake with extra chocolate syrup on it." It's right in front of her with a cherry right on top. Taking the straw that was poking out from the side, she goes for her first sip. It was very rich in flavouring but nice and cold on her tongue. The cherry gets taken off and put off to the side. Never really caring for eating them. Gray picks it up and plops it into his mouth. The other Amber was the same, didn't stand to eat them either. The group and twins wonder what other things were the same. Her birthday was correct if she was alive now she would be the same age.

Drinking about half of it she stops and looks around all eyes where on her. To be stare at made her feel very smaller then she was at the moment. "Can you not stare at me."

"Didn't mean to offend you."

"Will you did." Amber did not want to make eye contact with Erza or anyone else at the table. Her eyes were looking at the rest of her unfinished drink. Being in the middle of Lucy and Gray, all she wanted to do was leave.

"You are full now aren't ya?"

Nodding her head at Gray's words, he was right about her empty stomach. It was good to get something into her. What does she do now? The master of this guild wants her to speak to him about how she got here. It doesn't take long for him to call her over.

"Young child, can you come over here."

Gray moves out from his seat to allow her to get up. The guild was less packed of people, the ones that stayed wanted to hear her story. Having her head down she walks over to him. "I hope the food was to your liking."

"It was good, same as Aunt Mira."

"I will take that as a compliant Amber." Behind hide the bar Mira gives her one of her many cherished smiles. Amber seen her as kindhearted person. It's when she was in battle that she was mostly fierce.

"Amber my dear. Can you tell me what happen?"

"In front of the whole guild?"

"This way rumours will not start and everyone here will know the truth. They seen you being carried in by Gray. They want to know as well."

"What exactly do you want me to tell you?"

"What this threat to your world was and why you end up here."

Breathing in deeply, she didn't want to relay the last few months and remember the sorrow she has been through. This wasn't a choice she couldn't back out of. Their master had a right to know who she is and she is here.

"Take your time my child."

Feeling the weight on her shoulders and stares from the mages. Amber looked at Makarov and beings her tale. This information and key clues will be memories in his head. What he has read from the letter what more it does revel. It will corespondent with what she has to say. In hopes for future reference that it does not come to pass here.

"It started months ago....."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a inaudible room were guild members all seated around waiting for her to speak. Master was looking down at her from the counter. Came down from the second floor once he calculated she had enough to eat. Asked to her to start when she was ready. A tray could be dropped from the bar and no one would pay it no mind. What their seer focus on was her story and how she came to be here.

They all see her take a deep breath in and with her head down. Words start to flow. "It all begin months ago. When we got word of a Dark Guild. They were a newly formed, with a lot of members. They were mostly terrorizing citizens and causing a ruckus. There were a few times they came to Mangolia to cause trouble or destroy peoples property. Some farms outside of the city were burn down. When they crop up members from fairy tail would go and fight them off. They would retreat and be back at other time. It kept going for awhile after that."

Stopping for a moment to continuing on. No one spoke to press her, but anticipate what more was to come. "Then things started to change. They started to become more aggressive, and started kidnapping people. They torture them for any information. Then a few of them were killed for what they knew. The magic counsel got involved tried to disband the group or at lest put some of them in prison. The ones that were held, ended up escaping with some high level mages. Mages we never heard of or seen in Magnolia. With there appearance, they started changing the guild and there master was killed. We found out that the leader was from a cult, a sacred one. That over a course of a ten thousand years there was a unknown secret society."

The Master listen intently, rubbing at his beard. What the letter said, had some vital key points to what she was mentioning. There were some things left out and that will be asked after her story. "The new leader of the Dark Guild wanted the members to begin searching for rare monuments around Fiore. It told of a age where demons and dragons roam the world and humans would hide in fear. He was looking for one in particular and it wasn't to far from Clover town. A lost demon that was slaughter by his own race. They feared him for how destructive he was. Not only was he powerful, but enormous. The demon sought out power, wanted more then what he could handle. When he obtain it, he lost his mind. It devour him completely, it took over. His race made a blade that was created by the same power he used. Hoping it will repeal him, deplete his power so they could use the sword."

Lucy was looking at Gray remembering the time of Galuna Island. Where they found Deliora encase by the ice that Ur sacrificed her life for. That is where he was reunited with Lyon a member of now Lamia Scale Guild. Turn his life around after those events. The blue drop was a success but they didn't have to end their lives for the demon. Once he was freed from the ice prison he was already deceased. 

"When the weapon was finally made it was used on the demon in a relentless battle. It went on for days. There own kin falling against a powerful foe. They were able to weaken him and stab the sword into his harden flesh. Right in the centre of his heart, yet it did not kill him. The sword that was inbound by his power. Put him to sleep and blade was removed. The race craved out a mountain side to where he would rest in slumber. Never to be awaken again they believed. The blade not dull from the battle was place in a location, sealed away. The Dark Guild Master knew of this tale and sought it out."

The story was unbelievable, and guild members were glued to their seats. Amber still having her head down looking at the floor not wanting to see the faces of what she had to tell them next. "As the monuments were found, so was the sealed sword. It was in the far reaches of Floire on the border of a other continent. Deep within a sleeping volcano, the land surrounding it was barren, no life dare to live. Animals would go near sensing the strong power fled. When it was found and brought back to their guild. The leader wanted it discarded with that no one was able to use it on the resurrect demon. To how they were able to do it is unknown. It was said that a wizard lost his life."

The exceeds stood next to there dragon slayers seeing how the younger girl was trying to main composure. Carla can tell she was holding out until the end. When the final words to be said out loud she will fall. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Gray taking a step closer to her. Hoping to catch her when she does. The room felt chilled by her emotions and the tips of hair her were blue. "When we got word of their plans we tried in haste to capture it before them. It was to late, the sword no longer able to be restored. Then our nightmare became true. A ritual was perform by the leader and the demon was awaken. From his perceive notion that the demon would be control ended in his failure. The dark guild members feared for their lives tried to flee, but their demise most did not get out alive. The ones that did went to the magic counsel for assistance, asked for help. Nothing could slow him down, he was full of rage. Things of beauty turn to dust as his beams from his hand upturn the land."

Taking a other moment to think on what to say next. It was going to be hardest part, the end of her world. Gray comes closer to her and puts a hand on her back. Couldn't turn her head to see him or she would be seeing her uncle and the rest that are not here. "We knew what to do as guild and we step forward to do it. Other guilds arrived to stand by our side. Even ones that we fought in the past wanted life to carry on. The day where we went to face him, was outside of Mangolia. He had ruin all in his wake, nothing was left. People ran from their homes not wanting to see him annihilate what was in his path. Through the ongoing of the tragedy Blue Pegasus came up with a gate."

This is where they wanted to know why this Amber was brought here, unconscious on the ground and found by Natsu, Gray and Happy. "Pegasus had made a contraption that would send people to a other place. They were able to find one that was similar to ours. There was no hope for our world, no more generations to come after us. So that day we all stood to face the evil. We head on straight for the beast path. Mages of all ages and genders tried to slain him down. As the battle went on guild members were falling. Those I have known since I was little died in a blink of eye. My brothers laid there lifeless trying to protect our home, our family. The dragon slayers with what strength they had continue on. I couldn't move, I wanted to be with my brothers. I was picked up by my Uncle and hurried to the gate. Ichiyia and Ren died early in the battle. Hibiki and Eve had the gate open."

Tears where falling from her eyes and she finally lifted her head up to look at Makarov. Her Master died on that filed. Laxus with anger charged and rain down lighting bolts. At times he was a harded shell not willing to show his grandfather he cared. That day he did it spades. "As he was running with me in his arms. I was hearing the final cries of those who perished. Aunt Juiva was gone, saw Aunt Lucy struck and Loke vanished. Uncle Lyon saved me and his brother from flames from his mouth. I asked Uncle Natsu to come with us. I didn't want to see any more of my family gone. With in minutes there where only a few handful of mages left. Aunt Erza re-equipment her strongest armour and went to fight alongside those that still remain. I wanted to stay too, to fight until the end. But Uncle Gray told me to go through the gate. I couldn't, I didn't want too. I would be all alone on the other side. I beg for him to come, told me to live. I hugged him and Hibiki, Eve. The gate was ready to crumble, there was no time left. Uncle pushed me through and I screamed out NOOOOOO! Reaching out my hand and there was blackness."

Forgetting who was beside her, she turns and weeps into their chest. Feeling the cool arms around her as the story came to the end. Now they knew why she was here. What happen to her home and world. Taking the time for her to cry the lost what she can't get back. Makarov jumps down from the counter and goes over to her. "Child thanks for telling us. We still need to know more."

Through her sobs and hiccups, looks down at someone who is smaller then she is. "More?"

"We need to know a few names?" Gray walks her over the bench that he was sitting at with his team mates. Natsu lifts her up and puts her down on the table. He was feeling terrible, he was more interested in a fight with her then listen to her story.

"Master can this not wait?"

"It's best to get this all out now my boy Gray. It will make her feel better in the long run." Not telling the real reason as to why. There will be a time he will speak to his children, but this takes precedence over anything else.

"Amber the master is right can you talk more?"

"I think so?" Wendy hands her a tissue from the bar. Most of the girls were shedding their own tears for her. To hear her sorrow and can only picture what she went through. They all understood lost. That is why they came to Fairy tail to be part of a family and to help each other out.

"Good girl. What is the name of the Dark Guild in your world?" 

"Dark Ember? The master that was killed was named Xeno before the cult member took over."

"What was his name?"

"Naboris, to his place of origin is unknown? What we gather is, he didn't even tell the guild of his birthplace."

"The last thing I will ask you for now is what was the demon name."

To speak of it would leave a bitter taste in her mouth. With a verminous tone she says it clear for anyone to hear. "Helix he was a fire and earth demon. His race had attributes what we Mages have as magic and spells. They could reel a wide ridge of power and their wrath was fearsome."

"Thanks for telling me. I will go and process what you said. Get some rest child." Turning his short body around he heads for office once more. Recap her story and to reread the letter. The rest of guild members tried to surround her but the twins stood up and come forward. It was best to end this night.

"Amber, it's time to go home." Jellal heard her what she said, for her to loose her family killed him. She doesn't have to suffer no more. They were right there in flesh and bone.

"I don't have a home."

"You do with us, now come."

"No, you sound like the brothers I know. Can not go with you." 

Erza steps beside him and crosses her arms. "Jellal, maybe it's best you don't bombard her with this. This is new to her and allow her to find her own footing."

"You mean will Erza, but please do not interfere. As brothers we have to right to look after her."

"You mean as a brother complex." Everyone turns to look down at Happy he was eating a other fish and stops to chew on his piece. "This is what it was like before. They get wayyy over protective and not let anyone near her.

"Shut up stupid cat."

"Jellal has sister complex. Jellal sister complex." Runs in circles before the older sibling starts going after him with a fist. Amber watches on not to sure what to make out of this. Her brothers were over protective, but not to that extreme. From a behind her Lucy speaks up and comes around the bench and stands next to Mystogan. Who was watching his older twin take Happy by the tail and swirl him around. 

"I am curious about something?" Raising her eye brow at the celestial mage and waiting for what more they want to ask her. Told them everything she knows for now not wanting to repeat the story again. "Why do you call everyone Aunt and Uncles?"

"Because in my world everyone is much older. You aren't in your teens, but in your early 30's."

"Ohh that makes sense."

Amber didn't really want to talk more but if it was for them to understand it was best to tell them more of her life. "I don't think you do? In my world I am the youngest mage. Even Romeo is older then me. You see, I didn't come to the guild until I was about 6 years old." Jellal comes back as Happy is thrown into the wall and sliding down to the floor. He stands on the other side of his brother and listens in.

"My mom and dad had me very late in life. When they died I was sent to Fairy Tail. My brothers at the time where already 15 years of age. They didn't know I was alive, I was a big surprise to them." The twins where shocked to hear this, there sister were a few years apart from them. "So I grew up calling everyone Aunt and Uncle. Everyone was my cherish family didn't matter to me if we were not blood related."

"Who taught you magic?"

"Well, my brother's couldn't. They taught me certain spells, but learn on my own."

"On your own?"

"Yeah, I was little when I found out what type of element I was. It happen on a winter's day, playing in the park. Some boys where bugging me and I wanted to throw a snowball at them. So I thought and form one in the palm of my hand. I ran home telling my parents and showing them. They were thrilled, but I didn't have the means to control it."

"Why not?"

"There were no snow wizards around me. I had to adapt and try to figure things out on my own. When I got to Fairy Tail, I had all the means to prefect my skill. I had lots of training from everyone. Aunt Erza taught me sword play. Can fight with any weapon. My fighting skills came from Uncles Natus and Gray. Even though Uncle Gray told him not to burn me to a crisp. Which did happen on rare occasion." Lucy hits Natsu over the head and back away from her rubbing at the sore spot. Why should he be blamed for something that happen in a other world. Yeah he can get to involved in a fight, he did have limits. Even when him and Gray would scrap it out at any time and anywhere.

"What other things did you learn from them?"

"Do you really want my life history now?"

"Lucy why don't you slow down the questions. She is overwhelm enough as it with telling us the story."

"I thought by telling us she would get to distracted by thinking of her home Gray." Amber slides of the table and plants her feet. Tilts her head up to look up at Lucy. Could telling her any more of her life really help her forget of the events that happen yesterday. For her it did not feel like a day has gone by.

"I am not a open book you can search through. I have lost so much in span of a short time. You thinking this could help distract me is foolish. Not one of you has to deal with what I have gone through. You are all here and have one other to lean on. Who do I have? I am all alone in what looks like my world, it is not. Everything is upside down, not making sense. So before you go an asking me any more questions. Stop to think for a moment." Shoving people out of her way and the rest makes a path for her to go. With using her magic on them twice, had made her weak and the last spell covered most of the guild. There was still snow melting in some areas in the room. 

Approaching the front doors ready to head out to any place that wasn't here. A tall raven called out to her. "Your right we don't know what you went through. Can't experience it, not the way you have. We are all here because of tragic events in our lives. Came to this place looking for something better to obtain. Yes we hide our pain not wanting others to get close. Our bonds here have made us stronger. If you head out that door, were do you possible believe to go. Yes we aren't the older versions of ourselves in your time line. If you stay here you can get know us and allow us to know you. Didn't you ever wanted to see what your Uncles and Aunts were like when they were younger." 

Standing there not saying anything back to him only looking at the guild door instead. What he said it's true, first she would have to come to terms with loosing her home and family. Laying a hand on the door knob and everyone holds there breath thinking that a other snow spell will be used. Confuse as she was it simply it's going to happen. Not the way he saw it. "I know what all of you have gone through, I hope your stories are the same. The grief I am holding in can't be shut down so quickly. Wither there is other place for me to go to, I have only known Magnolia. I ask for you now, to give me space." 

Opening up the door and running out. Gray was in the process to dash after her when Erza put a hand on his shoulder. Seeing the hand and looking back at her. Shaking her head in a no. "Erza she will hide again."

"Let her hide, for now. I doubt she will leave this area. The guild will be open for her when she returns. We all know what it is like to loose so much. Like she said every thing is upside down. Let her control her own grievance and we will watch her on the side lines."

"How do we do that when she is already out that door?"

"Maybe she needs a exceed to keep her company?"

Happy flies over to them and sits on the vacant table. His face was still looking red from being slammed into the wall. The cat might have a plan, but he doesn't now if it will. "If she doesn't agree to any of you to get close to her. I can be near her and if she is in trouble I'll will let Natsu know." 

"My, you have come up with a intelligent plan, you blue cat." Carla and Lilly come over and she plops down next to him. Some of his ideas in the past has worked and this one could turn out. "I will help out as well."

"If she is in trouble I will stand for her and fight." Lilly holds out his little sword and points it at Erza and Gray. All three exceeds have been in sticky situations before. As team mates they have over come there trials.

"Are you sure little buddy?"

"Natsu, she is scared and alone. I want to help, I have missed Amber. Used to hold me in her arms while she was sleeping." A small tear falls down his face as he remember those times so long ago.

"Happy she isn't the Amber you knew."

"I get that Gray. You never know this one could do the same thing." Happy flies up into the air and circles around Natsu. "I am heading out now." The team and the others watch as not one but all three exceeds leave through the open door.

Erza pats Gray on the back to reassure him that all will be well with those three looking after her. That did not help him at all. Here she was with him only moments ago and now she darted out. It took how long for them to find her the first time. If he went out now, Erza would only call him back in.

"This in a way is a strange new world for her. To have any clue what she gone trough I can't imagine it. What her life was like back there, with us being so much older. Can we relent to her on any level."

"Probably not now Lucy. We have to give her the time to adjust."

"Agree with you Erza. I never met Amber or what type of person she was. I hope to be friends with this one."

"I hope so too Lucy." Erza was concern for the twins they haven't said any thing since she left. Was wondering what was going through their minds. How has this effect them, seeing their baby sister alive and well. Early on Jellal was playing the over protective brother. Happy was right about that. They would get mad when she wouldn't listen to them. There were lots of disagreements but the sibling love was there.

"Jellal?"

"I want her home Erza."

"Can't push her."

"She doesn't need to be wondering around and hiding."

"Your intentions to have her at home is good. I don't think she is up to par for that. We all have to embrace her for who she is now."

"I see her as the same sister. There is no difference, even they way she storm out of here is exactly like her."

"The mannerisms can be the same, we don't' know that for sure. We shall wait for when she is back."

"This is ridiculous if Lucy didn't keep asking her questions then we would not be talking like this." Jellal turns away from Erza and leaves the guild. Mystogan steps towards her and was willing to defend his brothers actions.

"Sorry Erza, you know how Jellal can get over her."

"And you too."

"I have always try to be a buffer between them. At times I take his said more then hers."

"Time to change that Mystogan, go after him before he finds her and cause her to snow plow him. The ends of hair were still blue, she is guarding herself."

"I'll try to handle him. You have the better luck."

"I'll step in when it gets unmanageable."

"Thanks." Mystogan to leaves the guild and seeks out his brother hoping for no fallout. If the alternate Amber needs time to be by herself they have to give it to her. Not rush her and try to replace the sister they lost. They both took it hard when she died, they were soulless for a long time. It wasn't until the Fairy tail was under attack from a dark guild that they bounce back. Not to their normal selves, they did have fighting sprint. When they won, Jellal told her that Amber never wanted to lose their home or guild. She loved her brothers and guild members very deeply. After that they rarely talked about her or shared a memory. That pain was scar them until this one shown up.

Running down the street to find some solace in this craziness Amber takes to head for the park. There was a hill with and a huge tree in the center. It would bloom with the most beautiful cherry petals you will ever see. It had a swing for children to play on and at the top a tree house. Hoping it will be there, that will not be different. The park entrance was in her view and picking up her pace she heads inside. Taking a moment to catch her breath. There in the distance was the tree. As she runs again and gets closer, the tree house was there. Climbing the steps that starts in spiral she goes for the top. The tree house was big and at times she would camp out here on summer nights. Watching the sun go down behind the mountain and watch the little children play until their parents call them to come home. In away it brought her closer to her parents that are longer here. They would watch her swing or go down a slide. Play jump rope or throw the ball. How she would love to curl up in her mother's lap. She missed them greatly.

The wooden door open and she enters inside. It looked the same, there was a kids table and chairs and a small bed in the corner. Which was to small for her to sleep in. When she closed the door she goes over to the wall and sits down by the table. Resumes her position to the one she was at in the small cave. There was no snow dome this time.

Happy had spotted her first while she was running. Flying high and staying back so he wouldn't be notice. Carla and Lilly caught up to him. They agree to watch over her for the time being. For what the could help her with, they were not to sure of that yet. They see her going into the tree house and they soar down to the window. Happy looks in and sees her curled up. "Amber..."

"Do we disturb her?"

"Lilly, we can only offer her our support and comfort for that child." Carla pushes on the window and drops down. They follow her and they walk closely over to the young mage. The white exceed places her paw on her leg. "Sweet child, you been through so much. Do not close yourself off." Hearing her cry and seeing her shoulders shake. There has to be something they could do. The unexpected thing happens. Amber lefts up her head and with tears coming down her eyes she lefts up Carla and holds her tightly. Her fur gets wet by her tear drops, it doesn't worry the exceed. With the days to come, there will be all sort of emotions. One of those days well be of acceptance.

The guild members were engage with each other, talking about what they have heard. Gray took this opportunity to sneak out of the guild. When Happy left he watched what way he went, so crossing his finger he will be on his trail. Didn't take long to see them in the air. The direction they were heading he knew where she was going. It was one of the places they had searched but did not find her. "Why couldn't she had come here instead of finding her up there." The importance of why was meaningless at the moment. 

Tapping his fingers at the base of the tree, he was contemplating to take the stairs to head up. Not knowing what she would do if she saw him. The exceeds wanted to be there eyes and ears. Taking the first few steps he sets down and putting his back up against the tree. Waiting was what he will do. If something were to happen, he will be right here for her. 

There were no moon or stars in the sky tonight. The clouds are now covering the city and soon it was about to rain. It was suppose to start earlier, it had other things plan. There was a flash and rubble miles away. It will not be long now for the storm. 

After while Gray heads on up and the door was open a tad. Carefully opening it up and taking look inside. The small mage had slump sideways and is now lies on the floor. Happy and Lilly turn to see Gray coming in but had to crouch down a little. Carla was still pin in her arms but her crying has stop. "This child is now asleep Gray."

"That is alright. Did she cry again?"

"Yes, cried hard. Difficult to watch and unable to help her pain."

"What you did is more then enough. If you guys want you can leave. I can take over, there is storm coming."

"We will stay, can't move anyways if I wanted too." The wind was coming in through the window and it blew some of her hair into her face. Gray brushed it away as he kneels down. Happy was about to say something and Lilly covered his mouth. 

"I'll will not be to far away if you guys need me." Gently he unwraps one of her arms around Carla so the cat can move free. As soon as he did it goes back and Carla almost lost her breath. 

"It's fine I can handle yet. Plus I can keep her warm."

"Thanks Carla." Gray was going to remove his shirt to lay it down on her. When his hands goes to do it he finds that he is bare chested. "Where did my shirt go?"

"You have not had it on you for a long while now." Happy doesn't understand how someone can strip on whim and not notice he's with out any clothes on. This was there Gray and it has become the norm. Even his brother Lyon does it as well.

Rain drops starts to hitting the roof and no one talks to see if the rain wakes her up. She was so exhausted that not even the lighting woke her up. Gray wasn't to sure if he should let her stay here. The rain wasn't coming in, this was no place for her. Changing his mind to bend down to pick her up. Happy stands up and halts him. "She will be fine for now. Go!"

"I can't."

"You said you will not be to far away. We will get you." Gray stands up and hits head on the ceiling. Rubbing the back of his head and looks at her sleeping face. 

"Ok, I'll go. I will let the rest know first to where she is at. I'll come back later." Leaving the tree house Gray turns once more to look at her. "Sleep well." Making his way down and looking back when he is at the base. "Watch over her well Happy or else." Rain increase as he goes back to the guild. More lighting and flashes appear, it was going to be a long night. Gray hops in the morning she will come down. Until her suffering is lessen, he could only stand by. 


	4. Chapter 4

The letter was still prop on his desk as he scans over it again for the 20th time. There were no clues as to how to disband the spell that was over shadowing the letter. There are other means of figuring it out. There are two mages he could hand the letter over to. Levy or Freed were the ones he thought that could deal with this. Being both script mages maybe they can help in deciphering the spell. The one to do it will be Levy, since Gramps is going to have his Grandson and his team to head out.

"Are you sure about this old man."

"Laxus, you heard what she said and all of you have read the letter. I think it's worth a shot to check it out."

"So going to Cedar to find this monument will be true to what she has said?"

"Correct. If we can supersede what she has foretold us. Maybe we can stop the events from happening here."

"Master, how can you be so sure it will come to past. It might not be worth it. If we go and there is no tablet. Then it only came to be in her timeline and not ours."

"I am willing to take that chance Freed. If we don't do this now and this Dark Ember guild rises up. Then our world will be in trouble just like hers. I would hate to see that commence."

"Master is right. We can't not sit by and think this will not occur. We have a chance to stop a prophecy from reemerging. If we can get our hands on that monument, then the rest of her story is true."

"Exactly Evergreen, that is why I want you guys on the next train out."

"Old man, I hope you're wrong about this."

"If I am, then there is no need to worry. If I am right we have a obligation to protect not just Magnolia but the whole world. This is a huge threat to our lives. They were not able to stop it in her world, but I be dam if we see the same things be fall. Now move out and don't tell any one of your mission. One other thing if you see any strange mages, take them out."

The master stands up from his chair and walks around his desk to his door. Opens it up to let the thunder tribe start there secret mission. It's of a highest class and needed a strong group to carry on forward and see it through. With anything they will come back with any news available. "Be careful my children. Do not let your guard down."

"Don't die old man while we are gone."

"My boy, I still have life left in this body. I will not go down with out a fight." The tree wizards head down to the first floor and main room. To begin gathering supplies for their trip. The other person who knows of this is Mira. Handling the guild when he is not around or Macao being one of the oldest mages of the guild. Gildarts was not in the vicinity to ask for his help, he was still on his quest. Suppose to be back here soon. The wait for the top mage can't be hinder by his lack of appearance. The guy was flaking and will go on journeys with out telling anyone. With no word of his death, they knew he was alive somewhere.

"Now I must speak to Levy here." Looking among his children in the building and not seeing the yellow band around her head. That means she wasn't here yet or gone on a mission. Yelling down to Mira to ask her. "Mira is Levy in here?"

"No, she went with Gajeel and team Natsu to the park."

"She still not down yet?"

"No Master. It's been almost a week."

"What of the twins?"

"They have tried to get her out of the tree house but was unsuccessful. Apparently she blasted them with a snow cannon."

"That child is stubborn. Her predecessor wasn't like this?"

"Has similar traits though and she is older. Our Amber never had the chance succeed past that age."

"It's been how many years?"

"4 Master."

"A sad time for all of us. If you see Levy, tell her I would like to speak to her."

"I will Master and shouldn't you be on your way?"

"Way where?"

"Did you forget about the meeting?"

"Blast! Why do they insist of theses gatherings. I was already there a few days a go. I'll take my leave here shortly. Don't know how long I'll be gone for. Keep the guild intact while I am away."

"Well try Master." Every once in awhile the Magic Council will ask Makarov to come and defend the actions of it's members. Reputably it's about Team Natsu destroying more then the should. The damages come from there guild to cover the cost. Latest mission they were on, they burn down half the town. In the end the criminals were capture and are in prison.

"I can't deal with letter now or Levy. I'll keep it in the safe locked box. No one can open it up." In his office behind his chair there was a huge picture on the wall of him. Sliding the frame to one side and turning the combination lock and hearing a click. The door manually opens by his hand. There were a few things stash away and a few secrets that only the former Masters know of. Fairy Tail had one additional secret kept far deep below that was in conjunction with Tenrou Island.

"If Gran Doma speaks long enough I can catch some shut eye. The man would like nothing more to see Fairy Tail disbanded. Should see how Yajima is doing, before the head of Rune Knights descends on me. Lahar follows the rules to closely, the young fellow needs to loosen up some." The letter was tuck away safely for now and Markarov leaves the guild to head for Era to Ishgar Magic Council Headquarters.

"I hope she comes down soon. She has been up there for awhile."

"Squirt the one way to get this gal out of this tree is to knock it down with my fist." Gajeel turns his hand and arm into a iron ready and able to punch something. Levy holds up her hands in front of him to ease the dragon down. If the tree falls over all the kids in the city will be crushed to know a lovable play area was wreck due to his indulgence.

"No Gajeel you would have all anger mothers coming after you including the children. We were told by the Master to let her come down on her own. There is no harm being done here." Gajeel, just like Lucy came after there Amber had passed away. The two of them with Juiva were told of Fernandes youngest sibling.

"Yeah, I know what was said. How can she hold out for this long?"

"Wouldn't you feel the same way being in different world unsure if this is a right place. The people you know are all here, but they aren't the ones you know."

"Stuff like that doesn't bother me."

"To her it does."

"Whatever Squirt, let the fire dragon and his gang deal with this."

"I would like to help as well. Amber was gentle sole, always had a smile on her face. Even when...." Lowering her head and trying not to think of that time. A hand she feels on the top of her head. With out looking up, she knows that Gajeel is trying to make her feel better. He may look ruff around the edges, there is a kind side to him too. They both have grown together from their past. The first meeting wasn't a joyous one, later he did make up for what he did to her.

"Alright, we will stay and wait."

"Thanks Gajeel."

The exceeds where still watching over her. Lilly would go and bring her food to eat from Mira. Plates would sometimes be left untouched. Amber would just sit there looking straight at the wall or hug one of the three them with out any warning. Yet she did not speak, only nod her head when asked if she was ok.

"Child, you must want to leave this place?" Shrugging her shoulders was the only response given. Carla was concern for her health, and mental state. This place wasn't what this young mage needs. When Jellal tried to get her to come out or demand that she leave. Mystogan wanted him to use a different approach, yet it failed. The twins were thrown from the top by a huge snowball being shot from her cannon. It left a huge hole where the door once stood.

"Carla, I don't think what ever we say to her will work."

"I can see that with her non recant reply. Why lengthen her stay up here, while the world is still going on?"

"It's her way of dealing with things, we can not push her."

"There must be something that can get her out this tree." With hearing the exceeds talking, Amber knew that she can't be up here any longer herself. They have been trying there best to help her, comfort, listen to her cries. If she came out now where would she go. There was no home, no one waiting for her. As she looks down at her clothing, this is all she owns. Having no type of currency to buy anything. The small pouch that was at her side was no longer there. Must of lost it before coming through the gate. It hold jewels she yearn by going on missions with her family.

Living with Jellal, he paid for everything. Mystogan was out on his own in apartment building himself. Amber cooked for her brothers and she did most of the housework. They didn't want her to be harmed in anyway. Convincing them to go on missions was challenging. Always arguing that she could stand on her own, she was taught by the strongest mages she knows.

How she missed them now. Her heart aches so much for one last moment with them all. There was no way back. It was a one way trip that had her Uncle Gray saying to live on. If he saw her now he would come in here and tell her that life moves on and there is no point in sticking with the past. That facing our fears and going forward strengthens our hope and bonds. "Can I really do this, with out them?" Saying it in her mind is one thing, doing it in action was other.

"How many days has it been, Luce?"

"A week Natsu."

"Why don't we go up there and bring her down ourselves."

"None of us what a snow cannon pointed at us."

"Man if only my fire ball can go against hers. To see how powerful she is?"

"You are on about that again?"

"You saw how Jellal, Mystogan back down from her."

"They stopped because there was nothing more they could have done. Realized they needed to leave her be."

"This Amber is much stronger then......"

"Natsu do not say anymore."

"Why not Erza? Amber had power."

"Not enough of it and it's best not to compare the two." The person that was sitting not to far from the group and looking up at the tree house. Thought back to the Amber he once knew before her death. What magic she had was minimal to what they have seen this one do. It made him want to protect her even more back then. The tips of her hair only change, but she was determine to strive to be stronger. It was shortly after declaring that she no longer was alive.

From the moment she step into the tree house he was near by watching. Ready to be there for her if she asked him to. They both look so much alike and yet he figure there personality are different. One way to know for sure is when she comes down. His eyes were glued to the hole in the door, no movement by her only can see the exceeds walking around. Sighing and pull out the grass with his fingers. It was waiting game, to which he didn't have to wait for much longer.

"I am hungry."

"You ate a half hour ago Natsu. Can't you stop your stomach from growling."

"It wasn't enough food and drag me away from the table to come here Lucy."

"We agreed to come here. So don't complain."

"I am not, if only there was food vendor in the park." Getting up from the bench table Natsu was going to take a look. They have been coming here every day to see if Amber was going to make appearance. There lives where on hold because of Amber. Lucy needed to require more rent money here soon before her landlady harps on her. The mission board had some news ones for her to take a glace over and to pick one with the higher pay.

"Sit down Natsu."

"Food."

"Sit." Grabbing on to his vest shirt to keep him there, didn't last long. A blue streak was flying towards Natsu and saying his name.

"Natsssuuuuuu." Slamming into his chest and causing Lucy to let go. Had everyone wondering what is going on."

"Hey buddy what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong glad to see you is all. I do have some good news."

"Which is?"

"Amber is coming down. Take a look." A paw points towards the top of the tree and they all turn to see her standing outside of the tree house. Levy and Gajeel move closer with Lily flying to be with his partner. Gray moves from his spot and walks over to the bottom of the stairs to meet her. Watches as she slowly takes the stairs. Is this it or will she run someplace else?

All eyes were on her as she stops at the final step. Could easily turn around and run back up. A life of hiding is not want her fairy tail family wanted for her. It was the those words that were spoken to her before she went through the gate. Be brave, stay safe and live life. No one will tell her how she should be and not to back down from anything. A new begging right here and now with her foot hovering on top of the grass. "You can do it." Looking at the smaller version of her Uncle Gray. A smile was across his face and he was nodding at her to proceed.

Trampled the grass underneath her foot and bringing the other leg down next to it. Taking a deep breath in, and saying few words to start her new journey. "Hi, My name is Amber Fernades. Nice to you meet you, I am new here."

"We know who you are." Natsu grunts as Lucy jabs him into the ribs. Understanding what the younger wizard was doing. This Amber didn't want to be referred to as the one they all knew from before. Having her hand stretch out ready to shake hands with them. Lucy steps forward and offers her first.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nice to meet you Lucy."

"Erza Scarlet."

"Erza, glad to meet you too."

"I am Wendy Marvell and this is Carla."

"Hope we can be friends."

"You bet!"

Levy was dragging Gajeel over by his wrist and she introduce the three of them, with Lilly flying in the air. "If you like to read books. I have lots in my collection for you to enjoy."

"Thanks I will take you up on that." Levy pokes Gajeel in the ribs for him to muster something to her.

"Ok ok. You don't need to do that." Putting his hand behind his head and looking else where he holds out his other hand to her. The smaller hand gets lost into his big one and Amber tries to smile but failed. Mumbles underneath his breath, that she barely can make out. "If you need anything come to me." Gajeel from her world was just as protective as anyone else. Showing the way he cared for his wife Levy and standing up for the guild.

Happy comes with Natsu marching over. "I am Happy and I like fish. Do you want one?" The green bag that was behind him he turns it to the front to pull out a fish. It didn't smell fresh at all. Amber shook her head no.

"Maybe next time Happy."

"I want to fight you."

"Huh?"

Lucy rolls her eyes and grabs his collar to walk him back over to the table. "Hey I wasn't done. She didn't give me answer."

"You are done and enough with the fighting her already." The unusual greeting had her unsure how to acknowledge that remark. Left it alone for now and watch Lucy kick Natsu a few yarns away.

Then there was one last person to say her hellos to. Turning to face him and ready to extend her hand. Gray quickly takes her hand by her side. "Gray Fullbuster, it's a pleasure to meet you Amber."

"I hope we get along Uncle Gray....I mean Gray."

"It's ok. I think we well." Once the introductions were made there was something she must do next and not to sure how to ask for it. Taking the courage to speak and begin this life, she will give it her all.

"Ummm I know this must be sudden to ask this, but I wondering if I could ask for help."

"Help? With what? I am sure it's not problem, right guys."

"Gray is right. If you need help with anything...just ask."

"Thanks Lucy. The thing is, it's a little personal."

"Go head. We are listening."

"Well, since I been up there all this time. I am feeling a little dirty. Is there a place I can take a bath and borrow some clothes. This is all I own, nothing came with me."

"Lucy has a bath." Natsu would go over to her place all the time to sleep in her bed. The group had no qualms about breaking into her house when she was not there. Erza would even use her bath before she could. The water would be filled and there she was using her body wash.

"Yes, you can come over to my place. It would be better then the bath house."

"I don't want to be bother. The bath house would sufficed my needs too."

"Nonsense it's not to far from here, lets go." Lucy grabs her hand they start walking out of the park. The rest of the group follows with out Levy, Gajeel and Lilly. They were going to head back to the guild to tell the others the good news. Pretty soon Lucy will have new visitors knocking on her door soon when the twins hears of this.

As they walk down the street to her apartment. The citizens were getting there first look at the mage they have known as well. They have heard the rumours going around and now to see that it's true. Some women had tears in there eyes. The child that grew up here and how sweet she was to them. Seeing this one, they hopped she is a same too.

"Lucy I can walk on my own."

"Sorry, got a little excited." Letting go of her hand and walking beside her instead. The direction they were going was in the same as in her world. Is there a need to keep thinking of the possibilities of what may be different. That was a realization she had to face. The guild was in the same place, the tree house, Lucy home and Natsu house was in the forest. Given all that, Magnolia was the same. What ever comes her way, have to take it in stride.

"That is my place over there. The landlord isn't in today, went to see her sisters."

Unlocking her front door they all went inside. Natsu took unconventional way in and went through the window as always. Lucy yelled at him for doing so and ask him to start using the door.

The room looked different from what she remembered back home. This is the younger Lucy not the 30 year old one. That had her novels up on shelves and the award she won with her first book. "This is it, my place. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks Lucy. I hope you are sure of me using your bathroom."

"Please it's no problem really. There are towels in there and I'll get you some clothes."

"I am not your size though." Lucy clothes where a little short, but it was her chest area she was a little bigger then hers. Not trying to wander her eyes in that vicinity and not looking at her own breasts.

"Yes you are smaller. I can call out Virgo and if you want your hair done by Cancer."

"I don't want to put you to much trouble on my account. Bath and Virgo will be nice. I have my hair down, mostly."

"Great. I'll call her out now." The key chain of her celestial keys are held on her belt. The gate key for Virgo was in her hands. Pointing the key up and summoning her to come. There was a bright light and Amber had to shield her eyes. The spirit bows in front of her master in a maid uniform.

"What does Mistress require me to do. Does someone need to be punished?"

"No Virgo, this is no battle. I need your help. Can you make clothes for Amber?" The blue eyes and pink hair spirit turns and sees the young mistress. Bowing her head again and wiping out a measuring tape from behind her back.

"Can I be punished after this for payment."

"Virgo, can you get it done."

"Yes Mistress. Shall her clothes be like yours or be more modest. I see you aren't keeping your skirt in place." Going behind Lucy and holding the skirt down so she doesn't not expose herself to Gray and Natsu.

"Virgo!"

This wasn't new to Amber. The spirit acted the same way in her world as well. At times it was very comical to see. "It doesn't have to be like Lucy's clothes Virgo. Something that is easy to move around in. I don't like dresses very much, pants or shorts are good." What she was wearing now was tore up by dogging Helix aggression. The pants had holds and rips in them and her shirt half of it was missing. Burn from his shooting flames.

Virgo puts a hand on her head and spins her around and she does measurements. "Virgo what are you doing?"

"Master doing what you asked."

"Can't you be a little gentler?"

"Sorry. I have what I need." Just like that, the spinning stops and Amber is seeing double. Tries to still herself by holding her hand out for a chair at the table, but ends up knocking into Gray. His hands where on her waist to keep her up.

"Are you alright?"

"When were there four of you?" That made him chuckle at her and helps her to sit down in a chair. Shaking her head clear and hoping to not throw up on the spot. "That was a trip."

"Virgo can go to the extreme."

"Yeah I remember. Did not meant to knock into you."

"I don't mind."

"I think you are done here for now Virgo, come back when you are finished."

"Yes Mistress, please give me punishment."

"Gate closed!" In a other flash of light she was gone. "She will not take to long, why not head into the tub."

"I will, the dizziness is finally gone. How do you handle it Lucy? I have seen her do the same thing to you."

"Once the earth stops, I send her off. Now come this way."

When she got up from the chair Gray was going to hold on to her if she was still unsteady. There was no need. Walking over to Lucy's bathroom and taking a peek inside. It was very neat and clean and it smell like Lucy. There were perfume bottles by her sink. "Enjoy, use anything you want. Towels are here." The older mage steps out for her to enter in.

Closing the door on the group and locking it. Amber takes a few steps to the mirror and sees herself. The wounds and bruising she had were gone but there were bags underneath her eyes. Her brown hair was in knots and there was still a little bit of blue at her tips. Then her eyes change back to brown all this time they were dark blue. Being guarded and making sure that people knew she had powers and could use them at well.

A pile of clothes was in the center of the bathroom, looking at them and knowing she will not wear them again. Turning on the taps and feeling the water to where she wanted it at. There were little bottles of bubble bath, picking one up that had a rose scented smell. Opening up the cap and pouring some of the contents into the stream of water. Holding on to the edge of the wall and stepping in with her right foot. The water hits her sore feet, but it felt good. The rest of her body goes in, she sits down in the tub and brings up her legs to her chest. "The water is nice and hot."

The group outside of the bathroom were waiting for her to be finished. Gray was looking through Lucy desk and reading some papers. Erza was searching through her dressers at her clothes. Natsu was raiding her fridge and Wendy was sitting on the floor. Carla was in her lap and Happy was trying to impress her with a fish. "Want one Carla?"

"No you stupid cat. Those smell horrible. Get it away from me."

"Carla be nice."

"I have had my share of him for now. Can't stand to look at him." Happy drops the fish in his hands from her hurtful words. Tears start to fall and lefts up from the floor and flies out the window.

"Carla that was rude, why do that?"

"He will be back."

"Lucy you need more food."

"Natsu get out of my fridge, I barely had food in there the last time you ate everything." Shoving him away and closing her fridge door. If he ate it all there was nothing left to feed her guest. There ways to go about that if that were the case.

"Lucy what does this word mean."

"Gray, put that book down now." Snatching it away from him and putting it on the bookshelf for safe keeping. Hands goes on her hips and motions with her head to leave the desk area.

"That is one saucy book there Lucy, surprise you are into that."

"Shut it!"

"Bodies press up against each other. The way he was going to undress her."

"Gray...leave if you know what is best for you." It was never ending for them, when they zoom on her place it was chaos. They had to snoop in everything she owns. Trying to salvage her insanity she told all them to buckle down in chairs and behave. Trying to get Erza away from her clothes was a ordeal.

The minutes goes by and not knowing how long she was in tub for, the water has now turn cold and bubbles had disappear. A toy duck was floating in the water and she picks it up. "Didn't even wash my hair."

"I can do that for you young mistress." Not seeing the flash of light Virgo was back from the spirit world. Holding a shampoo in her hands with a scrub in other.

"Virgo, why are you in here and not with Lucy?"

Kneeling down beside the tub and putting a hand into the water and instantly turning the water cold to hot. Some soap goes onto the scrub and taking her hair to one side she begins to scrub her back. "Mistress needs help no? I can be punished later by master."

"I guess. The water was nice and I drift off into space."

"Lots has happen to you Mistress?"

"It has Virgo. Do you know of it?"

"Loke has told all of us spirits what has develop."

"I see. It was good to see him, from last time." Wiping the tear away from her eye as she again remembers him vanishing from Aunt Lucy. If only this was a dream to her and she would be back home being surrounding by people she knew. Not dealing with the aftermath of a beast.

"I am glad to see Mistress once more."

"Glad see you too Virgo."

The spirit helped wash her hair and body. When she got out of the tub. She dried and gave her a pair of clothes to wear. A shirt of colours she loved to wear. The top was purple with green. The pants where purple with white along the seams. There was also a long black zip up hoodie jacket that reach down to her ankles in a stretch coat fashion. Virgo also handed her a pair of shoes as well. It fit her feet perfectly.

"Thanks Virgo they are lovely."

"I remember the colours Amber use to like. You love the same too?"

"Purple and blue are my favourite. These will do."

"I have others that I will hand over to you. Did not say how many articles of clothing you desired young Mistress."

"Not to sure myself. I have no place to put them."

"I am sure you will know soon. Lets do your hair."

Having her combing her long brown hair and looking at herself in the mirror. The transformation from before the tub shown a little change in her. There were still bags under her eyes, but she did feel cleaner. "I am refreshed?"

Amber turns around from the mirror and looks into Virgo's eyes. With out notice she embraces the spirit into a hug. "I am sorry Virgo. I thought I was ready."

"Dear Mistress. Don't let your loss bring you down. It's alright to cry and to remember. Your past is what make you who you are."

"Virgo I miss everyone so terribly how can I live knowing they are all gone."

"You are here that there memory still remains. With being around Lucy, she has never given up. Now you do the same." Unfolding herself from her and taking some tissue to blow her nose. It was time to leave the bathroom.

The door opens and Virgo steps out first. Preceding her and bowing forward Amber emerges from the washroom. There was silence in the room and not knowing what to say next had her fidgeting in one spot to have only eyes look at her.

"Amber you look great. Virgo did splendid job on creating your outfit."

"Lucy Thanks. She made others for me as well. I can move easy in these." Kicking her leg out and high into the air as she did one of her martial moves. Then settling her leg down before kicking a lamp off a table.

"I am impress Amber you have got moves."

"Years of training and others things."

"Master, a punishment now."

"Virgo let it go. You did your part, leave."

"As you wish." With that, Virgo left to head back to her home, for when she is summon once again in battle. Not knowing when that will be, but will be ready when she is called.

"I did not get to thank her."

"It's alright. When you see her again you can then."

"I will."

"Why don't I cook something, you can sit anywhere you like."

"Sorry to be intrusive in your home. Have nothing to give you as thanks."

"Do not worry about it."

Lucy went over to her kitchen to start preparing a meal for all them. There was no point in making food for one person, the whole lot of them would expect something too. Amber walks over to Wendy to sit on the floor by her but there was a knock at the door. Erza puts down a pair of underwear to see who it is on Lucy behalf.

The door opens to reveal Jellal and Mystogan. It didn't take them long to hear of her coming down from the tree house. Levy and Gajeel must of told everyone in the guild. The last time she saw them, her snow cannon was aim at them. It wasn't the brightness move she made to people who are like her brothers.

"Hi Erza, can we come in."

"One moment? Lucy is it alright if they came in?"

"It's fine with me. What of you Amber?" Not saying anything she nods her head. She must apologize for her behaviour towards them. Hope they accept it and understand that they may look like her brothers. Right now they are strangers to one a other.

"Please come on in." A wave of her hand and she moves aside to let the two of them walk in. Gray gets up from the couch and stands a little behind her. "I will warn you two not to do anything here."

"No, wanted word with her as all. The incident at the park had us thinking. Mystogan and I took things a little bit so seriously."

"Tell her this not me Jellal." Walking away from him and to sit down a the table. Crossing her arms to wait for what her childhood friend has to say. Part of her wants there to be something more between them, yet she can't act on it.

The ends of her hair turn dark blue and her eyes too and the rest of her hair remains the same. Did not want a event to happen, still she was putting a wall up. Looking back and forth at the two twins. It made her want to speak first. "Please forgive me for my misconduct towards you. It's hard to see you two as younger selves of my brothers. I can't explain to you what I feel or how I should be around both of you."

"We don't know your frustrations Amber. Mystogan told me that we came on a little strong. That rushing in the way we did, cause you to fire at us."

"When we thought about it, we came to a conclusion that might help."

"What could that be Mystogan?"

"That all three of us start of slow. Get to know you, the person that you are." Gray watches as her hair and eyes change back to normal. This might be a good starting point for her. These two brothers loved their sister very much and dote on her like crazy. If she had them in her corner, watch out for any guy trying to go after her.

"That sounds like a good idea. My brothers were older then me and acted like fathers then siblings. I learn much from them and I miss them so very much." Tears willed up in her eyes and she wipes them away with the sleeve of her jacket. "I can't seam to stop crying."

Jellel takes a step closer to her and as the older sibling he wanted that olive branch to begin with him. "Hey, it's ok. Your pain will ease over time. Can't expect to be your normal self right now." Very gently he puts a hand on her shoulder and brings her into him to so he can comfort her. Allowing her head to rest on his chest as the tears fall down more. What more does she have inside of her self to keep crying like this. Resting his head on top of hers and rubbing her back, soothing away her sadness. "It's alright to morn, for however long you need."

"I thought when I came out of the tree house that I would start on a new beginning I guess I wasn't ready."

"We are here for you." Wrapping her arms around him and burring her head into his chest and crying harder. Jellal could sense this will be a on going with her. That letting her have the time to grieve and not try to form a family now.

Mystogan comes behind her and combs his fingers through her hair. Amber turns and wraps herself in with the younger twin. Kisses the top of her head and held her close, she was just as small as their sister. He was able to help let her cry on him. The pain she was suffering was more then anyone of them could bare. Losing all she knows and loves. It might be awhile, before she even smiles again.

Lucy stops cooking to watch the younger teen be surrounded by family. Her own mother would give her hugs, love her, spend time with her. That was before she had died, afterwards her own father ignore the attention she desperately was seeking from him. In the end she left home, never wanting to return.

"Hope she can heal. She has a family here to love her. Not for them to turn their backs on her."

"Luce?"

"Nothing Natsu. I'll get back to cooking, it will be lunch time soon."

When her cry's stop she was settled on the couch. Jellal and Mystogan left for the time being. To give her space. As Jellal was at the door about to leave he turn his head to look at her. "I know you may not want to hear this, but you do have a home, a place to stay. The door is always open." With that statement they were gone. Jellal was going home and Mystogan had short mission to do.

Handling the first plate to Amber to get her to eat first. The food looked good to eat, not wanting to disappoint her host, starts digging in. Gray sat down next to her, with a bite of food in his mouth. "This is good Lucy."

"Your welcome Gray. How do you like it Amber?"

"Good too."

"Eat it all if you can."

The next hour had the group talking about certain things and what they are looking forward to do next. Lucy wanted to go on a mission to get more rent money. Erza was polishing her weapons. Carla was having a nap on Wendy's leg. Amber listen to them talking again. What could she say to contribute to it?

"Hey lets go to the guild so I can look at the mission board."

"Lucy I can't move at the moment to go."

"You ate all my left overs you idiot." A other loud thump could be heard from Lucy hitting Natsu in the head.

"Amber do you care to come too?"

"Not to sure what do with myself."

"Then the guild is the first place. We can show you around town after." Lucy pulled her off her couch and heads for the door.

"My clothes Lucy."

"Can get them later. When you go to Jellal's."

"Jellal's?"

"You where thinking about it, were you not?"

"A little."

"They will be thrilled to have you."

A group of three got off the train and didn't bother to book a room in a Inn. They wanted to start this mission once they touch ground. Clover was not a big city, but it did see it's fair share of travellers. In the letter that they read, it spoke to were the tablet would be found. Starting the search would take to them outside of the Clover city limits.

"Okay Freed, Evergreen keep your eyes open."

"Yes Laxus" They both said at the same time. When they got out of the city, they started walking the road. They didn't want to talk to anybody or have anyone know what they are looking for. The lest suspicion on them the better.

"We should get off this road, there is a path right over there. It might lead us where to find it." Freed was the first one off. Clover was surround by mountains and it was after midday. So the sun will be sloping behind one of these hills soon.

"How big is this thing?"

"The letter did not say Evergreen. It does tell of the Helix the beast."

"We know where to look Freed, but if it has some noticeable markings it would help."

They look behind bushes, uncover grass and leaves. There would be so many places for it be at. There would be no way it would stand out in the open for all to see. If who built these stone tables wanted the story to be told and yet to be keep out of the public eye.

The higher they went up the less they were on the path. Right now they were in surrounded by trees. Something caught Evergreen eyes no to far from where they were. There was light, it wasn't bright and it couldn't have been seen from the road. "I think I found something." The other two mages follow her. The closer they got to the light, they notice it was a blue flame. Flame of this colour was used by wizards. It was in a lamp and it shown a rock path below them that went up. "Look half way up there is a other flame."

"We should follow it."

Laxus nods his head at Freed and is the first one to walk up. They were going into between two mountains. This was still in the area of where they must find the tablet. They believe they were close to finding it. By the six lite lamps they see, they saw a opening to a cave. Two lamps on each side welcoming those who want to proceed in. "We may not be alone up here. Be on your guard."

Heading inside the cave Freed sees torches light up illuminated the cave walls. "Our presence is felt here. They know we are mages."

"I hope that is good thing then. Maybe the welcoming party is friendly?"

"I doubt it Evergreen. Who ever is here or not, by have traps laying in wait."

"Dampen my spirits there Laxus."

"Do not count anything out Evergreen." They head inside the cave not looking back at the entrance. Not knowing how far to venture in, but Laxus was ready for any encounter. Following the torches as the path grew wider and not narrower. The three of them were able to stand side by side with each other instead of being behind Laxus. As leader of the group he was going to take the lead where this path ends.

"For a cave such as this, there are not cravings or markings in the walls."

"I have notice that Freed. Maybe if someone stubble upon this cave they didn't want people to research their origins. An excavation team can be very large, there are those that are grave robbers that would do anything for a price of jewels."

"True, but still why have this place set up for a tablet?"

"Hush guys will know soon enough. I hear something up ahead." Laxus turns his head to hear more clearly. What he was hearing wasn't of a echo or someone voice. It was loud and sounded rushed. "This way you two, there are stairs leading down."

"Are we in the center of the mountain?"

"I think we are Freed and take a look at the bottom." At the last step there was one more blue flame. There was glimmer of light that was seen. As the mages walked the remaining stairs they grew a little anxious. What will they find? Is this the place they seek? To there amazement they find a river flowing through the mountain. It had a strong current and none of them wanted to get caught in it's undertone. In middle there was a bridge that went to the other side.

"Wow, this area is huge and look at walls." Freed points out to the markings that were place by someone so long ago. His hand feels the wall and tries to make out what it says. "If only there were more light." A spark lighted up a wall and Freed turn to see Laxus using his thunder magic.

"I may not have fire like Natsu, I can still light up the sky with my own."

"Make sure you don't strike us down with you blots."

"What does the wall say?"

"I am not to sure some of the writing is faded, but this one drawing here has to be Helix."

"That is the demon right."

"Correct Evergreen. It looks like it tells us how he was slain by his own kind. That is the sword in this other demon right hand."

"But what of these figures here they are smaller then the beasts." Getting closer to make out what they could be. Freed was a little surprised at what he thinks of what they are. At that time of era no humans would be around demons or dragons they would have scatter at their sight and the sheer sizes of them.

"I think I know what they could be."

"Tells us Freed."

"Laxus you heard what Amber said about a scared secret society."

"I remember, one of the members is responsible of her worlds destruction but he died."

"What if that society form this place and they are ones here that are in shallow."

"But Why?"

"To have record of the account from history. Demons wouldn't care what happen to them after they have perished. There is no way they created this place. See the bridge and over on the other side."

Laxus turns around and Evergreen starts walking to the bridge. They can make out something that is on a pedestal. There are more markings but of the same story. It shows Helix stab with the sword in the chest and how they seal him up in a craved out mountain side. All the while the society was keeping watch.

Evergreen walks across the bridge and head towards what they have been searching for. The pedestal was on a small platform, with four lamps that had no blue flame on each corner. There were a few steps to take to reach the monument. Her hand touches tablet and the lamps light up, causing the ground to shake.

"I hope that wasn't a bad sign?" Saying to herself as she looks over words that carved into the stone. Freed and Laxus join her and they to look at it.

"I didn't want this story to be true. I was seriously hoping that it only happen on her world."

"Laxus the marking are proof enough with out the stone tablet. We should take this back with us."

"That stone tablet isn't going anywhere!"

All three of them turn to see a old man in a hooded cape. Laxus stands in front of his comrades ready to take on this surprise visitor. They didn't see anyone else when they came in, so where was he hiding. What trouble will this unknown person cause.


	5. Chapter 5

With scrutiny in his eyes Laxus dares for this foe bare his teeth. One alone person versus the three of them. It was simple to calculate on who will be the victor if this turns out to be a battle. He wanted answers first and standing tall he speaks.

"Who are you?"

"I am the keeper of what she is holding in her hands. I shall ask you to put it back."

"We can't do that old man."

Sighing as he walks closer to them. Laxus sees he is walking with a cane and hutch back. "I have lived for many years now. You are but a few people that have come this far."

"A few?"

"Yes over decades there are mages like yourself that pursue out Helix. He is not one to be truffle with. There is nothing to gain from rising him up."

"We do not want to bring him back to life."

"Then why come here to find the tablet?"

"It is our business."

"Your business as no merit here, begone with you all."

"Look we came here because our master told us too. This is our mission and we aren't leaving."

"Young women, don't be rude to a wise man like myself. Be lucky you came all the way here. The lights would not have permitted you to do so."

"What do mean?" 

"The blue flame you see represent that not only are you wizards but there is no malice among you. If it was of a other colour the cave would be sealed for you to move forward."

"How can a flame do such a thing."

"For how long this cave has been here, so has the magic and spell that created it."

"It was you that did it?" Freed was curious and wanted to know more of this person in front of them. The more information they can gather to bring back to the guild and the their Master. They will have a better idea of who they are going up against.

"Like said, I am keeper."

"A keeper?"

"I watch over this place, to make sure it's secure by others. As you are mages, wizards. I am sage and have little power left in this old body. I will do my duty to not allow trespassers to come through."

"Then why build this place if you don't want others to seek it out."

"You mention it yourself while back. A record of time long ago and for the past not to be repeated."

"So you are part of the secret society?"

"Yes our descendants have lived for eons."

"What name do you go by?" Thinking that this man could be Naboris and this to would be easy find and to slay him right here and now. That way nothing more will commence and Helix will remain asleep. 

"May name should not matter to you."

"I degree with that old sage. Otherwise I will strike you with lighting and you will be no more then ash on the ground you stand on."

"If pleases you to hear it. I will tell it."

"Go ahead, I am all ears."

"My name is Heb are you satisfy with that." Laxus look to his guild mates not understanding why this man is different from the one that Amber mention. 

"Heb? You don't go by the name Naboris." 

"There is no one of that nature that I know of"

Frowning and walking past the sage, Laxus had to figure this out. The story was true, but the players could be wrong. If this sage was a keepers of Helix then where in the world is Naboris. Could this old man really have no clue. Could he have been here all this time and not made contact with others of his society?

The script mage step forward to ask something that was on his mind for a while. Amber's story said that the secret society were looking for the monuments all around Fiore. Here this sage was guarding them. "Are you consider as a evil cult?"

"We are nothing of the sort. We watch, never interfere."

"You said others before us have come here correct?"

"Yes, but the flame change colour each time. Yours is of the purest one I have seen."

"They all come to revive the Helix?"

"They do but are stop. Going no further if they don't heed my warnings."

"Your warnings?"

"My powers is not what is once was. I would need to rejuvenate in springs of my home land."

"Then why don't you go back?"

"I have not left this place in more then 2000 years."

"What? Humans can't live that long?"

"Where I come from our people have lived for ages. I see no more then talking with you. I will ask for you to leave at once. Keep the stone tablet here."

"We can't do that our lives will be in trouble if this gets put into the wrong hands. There is someone out there looking for this."

"Laxus we don't know if that is true anymore."

"Evergreen, can we afford to not take that chance. I was spectacle of what Amber had told us, standing here it pans out."

"Then we should head back with this and search for Naboris."

"Where would we start looking? He had no origins." 

The sage stood holding onto his staff that they judge was a cane. Listening to them talk he wonders if he should mention of the lost race. There were others of his past that had same vitality of where he had come from. They hold darkness in there hearts they sought power to control the world.

"I can't allow to you take the monument but I will tell you of a tale."

"We have heard enough tales for while."

"This would be advisable in what you are after. You said that someone else is searching for this?"

"Yes we thought that you would of been this man, Noboris."

"I see, I have not done this since I have come here. I will ask for you to follow me."

Leading them away from the platform and over the bridge he heads back up on the path that takes them back to the entrance. They follow him wanting to know what he speaks of. When he stops halfway up and Laxus bumps into him. They stand back to witness him raising his staff in the air. Saying a few words of unknown language in a spell the wall in front them disappears and reveals a hideout. Heb beckons for them to come and takes them down a small path with light shinning near the end. 

"Where are we?"

"We are in my home Laxus?"

"I did not gave you my name."

"I had to tell you of mine."

"Keep leading they way old man."

"It's not much further."

As they get closer to the light it becomes brighter and they step into a moderate sized room. There was a bed, one chair and a small fire which this sage cooked his meals. Along the walls were more markings of what they have already seen. Also there was hollow out groves in the walls behind the elder gentleman. Old books where place in them and a few other stone tables too. Heb walks over to his chair and tells them to come around the fire. 

"Have not much to offer you. I have not gone down to the town below in a while."

"You actually leave this tomb, do others know of you here?"

"I disguise myself well and towns people believe I am just a old hermit that lives in these mountains. They do not trouble me and keep there distance. Besides all that, please listen to my story."

"We have heard of this story of Helix. How his own people turn on him when he became very powerful. They struck him down with a sword, basically imprison him in a mountain."

"They feared him more then turn there backs on him. That is not this story, it is of other."

"A other?" Freed took to standing by the entrance, while Evergreen sat down near the fire. Laxus chooses to sit at the end of his bed. If the story was going to be long he wanted a comfortable spot to be in.

"Yes Freed, what I have to say goes way back in time. After Helix was sealed away and the demons left to journey to far corners of the world. My people were flourishing in our small village. Time stood still for awhile, did not need to be worried of the destruction of our land. It was wonderful era, where loves one come together and we witness new life being born. Crops where attended each morning, laughter filled the air. The rivers and springs spilled over with fresh water from our mountain peeks. Yet there still lingers something evil."

"What do you mean by evil? Did the demons come back?"

"No, they were watched by the higher members of the village. They did not want our people to stay in refuge in there homes. Wanted them to have freedom, but alas the darkness lurked."

"Old sage, is this of a dragon. We have dealt with a few of ourselves."

"None of dragons or demons. This is of a tribe, a foe that our people wished did not come into existence. They were ruthless, sought out power that they could not obtain but wanted to gain. They would kill without hesitation and act on malice."

Sitting forward on the bed and clasping his hands together, Laxus got an uneasy feeling about this. What kind of tribe had no heart feelings for others. If they listen to the old man more, everything would be revealed?

"Go on Heb, tell us?"

"I speak of a lost race, that has been around since our village was founded. As we were protectors, they were destroyers. What we had, they tried to fight us for our mortality. They wanted our magic, our spells and......"

"Let me take a wild guess? Helix."

"Yes, Helix's power of fire and earth was to great for anyone to have. A mere sole could not wield it."

"How would they achieve to get it, if Helix was asleep?"

"They wanted to bring him out of his slumber Evergreen. Use the sword on him again, and what essence he has left would be transfer to them. It's very rare for wizard to hold more then one skill at time."

"A mage would have to give up there first magic if they went with a second. Abandon all they know and train how to use it. We have fought others that have done this or through great training they exceed beyond there limits."

"All three of us can contest to a certain fire dragon slayer on that one." Nodding his head at Freed, Laxus remembers all the times that Natsu has stand up to those that would harm Fairy Tail. Knows all to well, that the fire breathing idiot would not back down.

"Then you understand the dangers that come with touching the untouchable."

"Yes, there is no advantage to it. You end up losing what is important to you." Freed looks over at Laxus and he knows all to well the cost of what he did. Trying to take over the guild, hurting his grandfather and being banished for a while.

"It comes with a price to pursue which should not be in ones hands. They did not care of such things, only darkness ruled there minds. Our people had to deal with them, hold them back as best as we could. As they pushed harder against us it started a massive war. It went on for years, with no end. Both sides lost a great number of there kin. The other side did not want to give up. It was like there name a glowing Ember that did not want to die out."

"Did you say Ember?" Freed steps away from the wall and walks closer to the fire. That was the name of the guild that was spoken of.

"Sorry, I did not say the name before?"

"No you did not." The hairs on Freed's neck stand on up it gave him goosebumps thinking that a other piece of her letter came true, but of a different way. 

"What was the turning point, how were they stopped?" Laxus didn't want to start asking about Ember right now. The rest of the story had to have a conclusion, then they could go on from there.

"Our head leader and theirs came together in agreement. One that was not sound by any means. It was more of waiting for a hourglass to finished, so they can carry on with there plans. I wonder if that time is now."

"If their clocks are about to start back up again, it's best we take this tablet with us."

"No, it's place is here, where it can't be brought into the light."

"Laxus we have seen no strange people on this trip and no sightings of them coming near towns. We were only suppose to verified the letter. We know that Helix is real, why can't we leave the tablet here."

"Do not forget what you said, Evergreen. We can't not sit by and think this will not occur. Our obligation is to see that this monster does not awake up. The ritual can't be perform, and the Dark Guild can't play a part in this." Laxus purposely left out Ember when speaking of the dark guild. Did not want to spook the Sage and send them away. 

"What of this letter you speak of?"

"The letter was given to our Master after finding Amber...."

"Evergreen! Do not tell sage this. No one outside of Fairy tail should hear."

"But Freed..."

"You three came here for answers to your questions. I have answer them. Now I asked that you return the favour or I'll cast a spell and all of you will be gone."

All three mages eye one other trying to read each other mines. It was true that their quest was to find the monument and to know of any dangers. Can they really trust this sage, that says they do not interfere but watch.

"Old man, Heb. What is it that you want?"

"Tell me of this letter?"

"Fine we will tell you, but in exchange we will be taking that."

Standing by Lucy watching what was unfolding before them. There was a huge fight going on in the guild. Two members from Team Natsu started talking casually and all of the sudden there was a brawl going on. They sat down to eat a late lunch when this broke out.

"You will get use to this Amber. This is nothing new."

"I know that Lucy. It happen back at home too."

"But you look surprise to see it." Looking at her and turning back to see a other punch from Natsu hitting Gray and having him flying into a near by wall.

"It was never this extreme."

"What? How could that be? They are always like this. Even on mission they can't stop fighting. The person that can stop these two is Erza, and she not here now."

"I don't know what to say Lucy. Uncle Gray and Natsu will fight, but outdoors never in the guild." A chair goes passing by her head and she feels the wind as it swoosh by her. A hand goes behind her neck as she felt her hair move.

"Not in the guild?"

"I was told that they were ban from destroying it."

"Now that makes senses."

Tables and chairs were in pieces on the floor. Members where either shouting out at them taking bets with other mages or they continue with what they were doing. It was a normal day for everyone here. It was something they got use to seeing.

"I would have never thought that these two acted this way."

"All the time Amber. I think they enjoy it on some level."

"I would not think that."

"Why?"

"Well, My Uncles were older. So maybe it was in there youth they acted this way compare to there age now."

"They have temper down in your world?"

"Oh yes they have. If they dare start to go at it in the guild, Aunt Erza was right there and out they go." Thinking back on them and wondering if they both are well and not.....it was hard for her to think of them as gone. Knowing how strong they are. Lucy could tell she look sad, only a moment ago there was light in her eyes when talking of them.

"Let them, we can go to the mission board and see what I can do to require more money."

"Sure Lucy."

The mission board was up a few steps and over by the wall not to far from the bar. While the two male mages fight one. The girls take there time by looking at what they could fine. here were so many in front of Amber's eyes. For picking the right one for Lucy to go on and calm more rent money. This was a normal occurrence for the Lucy. Either all the money goes to her landlady or Natsu eats it out of her pocket.

They didn't notice the fight had stop after some time when Erza had walked back into guild hall and saw the mess they made. Storming over to the two of them and punching both of them in the jaw had ended the fight. The teens had to pick themselves up from the floor and Erza went over to the bar to place a order for strawberry shortcake with Mira.

"This one looks like a good one to take." Lucy removes the pin from the paper and holds it into her hands. Amber looked over her shoulder to read what it is about.

"Come and be a member of our stage group. We are putting on a performance and need extra hands building sets, helping actors with there lines. Food and lodging are provide. We are looking for at lest 4 people to work up to the date of the first showing. Your pay is 32,000. Meet I, Mr Vanderbelt in Margret town." Scanning the paper once more Amber steps away from Lucy when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Gray was behind her and putting on his shirt. His pants were on his arm ready to be put on, once the buttons were done up. There was nasty bruise on his left eye. Did not seam to worry about it. Natsu had finally made it over with sporting a busted lip.

"When do we go Luce?"

"Not to sure if I'll take Natsu."

"Why not, this would cover your rent right?"

"Yeah, but there is manual labour involved."

"Me and Ice block will deal with that. You can do the lines with Erza."

"To be up on stage, to say the lines in front of a crowd and be all dress up. I say we do it Lucy."

"Erza, you just want to be dressed up. There is nothing that says we are dressing up. Just helping out is all."

"It will be like we are still part of it. Lets do it." Erza takes the paper from Lucy hands and walks over to Mira. Lucy follows her trying to get the paper back. 

"I see you are done with your fight Gray."

"Did it bother you?"

"Was different to see."

"Really?"

"I already said to Lucy how it was in my world. The fight there were not so intense."

"How come? Was Gray lacking skill."

"No Natsu, you guys were older that was all."

"Right you said we were in our 30s."

"Uh huh, you didn't cause much of disruption."

"Us getting older meant we didn't fight as much."

"Probably, never asked why."

"Did you watch us fight."

"Occasionally, Gray." Smiling at her as she walks ahead of him. To set down in the booth that Natsu team always frequent. Gray was going ask her something else when someone shouted for him at the door. Turning her head to see who would be aloud enough to call out like that in here. "Grayyyysama,"

The person chargers forward and pushes Amber slightly away and clamps onto Gray knocking him over and unto the floor. A big oomph can be heard and a groaning sound coming from the ice mage. 

"I has been looking for you everywhere. You haven't come to the guild in a while."

"Get off me Juiva, I can't breath." Regaining her balance and looking down at the two of them on the floor. Seeing a new interaction being displayed in front of her. Gray was trying to push Juiva away from him as he tried to get out of her hold.

"Can't we go on a walk together my dear Graysama."

"I am not your dear or anything Juiva. Let go of me now!"

Gray had to put a hand on top of her head and push hard to roll away from her and get up fast before a other attack came. "Juiva can you stop this please?"

"Juiva wants to be near Gray and not allow love rivals to be near you." Juiva turns her head and looks at Amber. With a finger she points at her chest. "Are you like Lucy wanting to be close to my love. Are you a love rival for Juiva."

"Love rival! Ummm no." This was not like the two them. When ever Aunt Juiva caught her Uncle Gray they would embrace each other. You could tell they have so much love between the two of them. What she was seeing was far from that.

"Aunt Ju....I mean Juiva. I was only talking to him, that was all." Flicking her hair, and going back to Gray and holding on to his arm with her hands. Shaking her head not believing what she is seeing. Gray stood there wanting nothing more then to flee from her. The water mage just looked up at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Graysama...."

"This is strange."

"What is?" The celestel mage comes to stand next to her with a copy of her mission in her hands. Folding it up and putting it into her purse."

"Nothing, observing that is all."

"If there is anything you don't understand ask me."

"I am good, Lucy and I think there is nothing to worry about." She wasn't to sure about that, given the expression in her face. Something was troubling her, but she would wait for her to say something.

"Well then care for desert"

"I have no money, Lucy."

"I'll pay for her." Gray removes his arm from Juiva and steps forward. "What would you like?" Juiva moves away and hides behind a pillar stalking her pry. It was the most odd thing for Amber to see. Not like the Aunt she knows and loves.

"You do not need to pay for me Gray."

"It's no biggie, order anything or do you want hot chocolate." The taste from the last one was good. Having a other one wouldn't be a bad idea. The last thing she ate was at Lucy's for lunch. Now the time of the day was getting darker and soon she would need a place to rest.

"I'll have one of those then."

"Sit down I'll ring one up for you with Mira." The booth was cold when sliding in. Lucy took the sit across from her and Natsu sat beside her. Happy was over with Carla by Wendy. Everyone else was doing there own thing.

"You are going to do that mission Lucy?"

"Have no choice since Erza gave it to Mira said we would take it on."

"That is good, you will have your rent money at lest."

"Why don't you come with us?"

"I do not think so. I am not ready for a mission yet. I barely got out the tree house today. I still need to look for a place to live."

"Were you not thinking of going to your brothers place." Holding up her hand before Amber could counteract it. "Jellal and Mystogan."

"I am undecided."

"They have you a open invitation. I say take it."

"Lucy, I don't know. I might feel out of place."

"Why would you, they are family."

"Not my family."

Gray comes over with her large cup of hot chocolate with extra syrup and whipping cream. Handing it over to her as he sits next to her in the booth. There was a other cherry on top which she takes off. Gray grabs for it and plops it into his mouth.

"You need to stay somewhere. The tree house can't be your home."

"I know that." Sighing and taking the straw to taste the rich flavor of the chocolate that will slide down her throat into her stomach. The Lucy starts talking to her teammates about the mission that Erza sign them up for. Amber listen in and started thinking of what she should do. Jellal said she can come by any time. But was it to soon, to show up at his place. Like Lucy said, a tree house was no home. Maybe they had a room at a the girls dorm, if they have them here. 

Gray watches her for a bit and see she is lost in thought. He did not want to see her being coop up in the tree house either. The best place would be at Jellal's. There was a spare room at his place he could offer her, but the twins might not go for that. There baby sister was very special to them. 

"So when do we go on this mission Luce."

"We have to pack first. I say go the day after tomorrow."

"Where is it?"

"Margret town."

"The train we have to take, can't we walk."

"No, it will take longer that way Natsu."

The drink gets finished and she looks around the table. There was more food on the table from Natsu order and there was some fries next to her. Food wasn't want she wanted, right now a choice had to be made. "Lucy?"

The group turns and waits for her to talk again. Gray had his arm above her on the seat of the booth. Amber pushed herself back and felt his arm with her head. With how small she was, she didn't come to his eye level in sitting down. 

"Can I get my clothes from your place?"

"No problem. I can summon Loke to grab them."

"That's unnecessary Lucy I can walk to your place."

"Please, I do not thin Loke will mind."

"Not in the lest." Flash of light and Loke appears before them. Amber looks up at him and gets out of the booth and hugs him. "Hey there, are you doing better." Rubbing her back and giving her a hug too. Amber releases her arms from him and wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"Sorry, tears still come and go."

"It's fine, take your time. I'll go and get your clothes."

"Loke!"

"Yes."

"Tell Virgo thanks for me."

"Well do, I help with the clothes, I know what looks good on cute girls."

"Loke, Virgo didn't make any of them racy did she."

"Whoa Lucy, No she did not. I'll be right back." Amber sits back down in the booth and wait for him to come back. When he does return she will head out. The day is weighing her down and felt like she needed to be alone for a bit. Before a other crying session breaks out. 

There was a other flash and Loke gives her the clothes. Amber looks down at them and sees there are a few extra's. "Loke? I think you mixed some up with Lucy's.  


"Virgo made some more for you. I pick them up on the way. She says your welcome."

"Thanks." Remove herself from the booth one more time. Looking at the group before her. This is it. "I am going to head out."

"Where are you going little one?"

"Uncle...I am not...I mean Gray." Her hair changes colour to white and Lucy, Loke and Gray felt the cold coming off her. Time and time again he would use those two words on her and it drove her nuts. 

"Gray do not set off this young lady."

"Loke, just wanted to know where she was going."

"Thinking of going to Jellal's."

"I will take you over there. I will take these to carry for you. Lucy I'll close my own gate."

"Fine Loke. Bye Amber."

"Bye, seen you all later." Walking out the guild doors with a spirit by her side. The group watches her leave. Gray was tempted to follow her, in case Jellal's wasn't the place she was heading too. There will be time later to check on her. Right now, Erza took Amber's seat and started talking about their mission.

"Do you mind me coming with you."

"No Loke. I hope I know where he lives."

"Your brothers live in that direction." He points down south, and there was a sigh relief. It was in the same location. Everything in Mangolia was the same as she hopped it was. Seeing her breath in air and relaxing her shoulders. "Must of been anxious to know that."

"There have been a few difference, but everyone lives in the same places."

"On wards then to see them."

"I hope I am doing the right thing."

"Jellal and Msytogan will not let any harm come to you. If you feel out of sorts, tell them."

"I will." They walk down a few streets and over a bridge that was part of the channel. The water was flowing and there were fish swimming upstream. If her Uncle Natsu was here he would be perched on the side with his fishing rod. The creak that he went to with Happy was all dried up. In this world he would still be going to that creak.

The house came into view and her movements stopped. Loke waited for her to move. "It's alright be scared."

"That's understatement. I was mean to them before, I used my magic on them." Her eyes were dark blue and the tips of her hair were the same colour. The white was no longer there when she got mad at Gray. "How can I walk up to the front door."

"Easy, by a little push from me." Gives her the clothes and comes around to her back and places his hands on her shoulders. "On the count of 3 go!"

"Wait Loke."

"One."

"I said wait."

"Two.""

"I am not prepare."

"Three." Pushing her forward she stumbles over her feet and rights herself up. Looking back at Loke to see he was no longer there. Her feet move for her up to the brown gate and a the mail box that says her last name. 

Open the latch and pushing the gate she steps on a slabs of rock that leads to the porch and a few stairs. The house was the same in her world to. Two story house with a full basement, with 2 and half bath. The back yard is closed in with a fence and there was a Koi fish pond that the locals birds love to sun bath in. Taking a other breath in, she walks up the steps to the front door. Looking at the handle does she enter or knock. Her hand lays on the handle, then takes it off again. It was like taking a fork in the road, which way do you go?

"I guess I'll knock?" Raising her fist she knocks on the door a few times. Inside she hears Jellal call out that he will be there in a moment. The wait for her would be forever. No sooner did he call out and seeing the door open.

"Amber!"

"Hey, you said before."

"Come, come in." Door opens wider and he motions for her to enter. Stepping inside felt a little strange. This is her home, with everything exactly the way it was. Down to the colour of the carpet. "You came here to live?"

"I have no other place to go. If you change our mind of me being here I could go to the women's dorm if they have one."

"It's full at the moment. I mean what I said. This is your home, no matter what."

"I will take up your offer."

"Good, I will show you where you can stay."

"This house is like the one I lived in back home."

"Oh, will showing you around is pointless."

"It's fine, you can do so."

"The stairs are this way."

Jellal heads up first with Amber tagging along with a clothes in her arms. The first door on the left was Mystogan's bedroom. The next one was the bathroom and the next door will be her bedroom. What shocks her is when he opens the door. "This is my room."

"This is yours?"

"I and Mystogan share the bathroom. The last door on the end, is yours." Opening up the master bedroom and stepping inside. Not only does she have a huge bed, but a bathroom all to herself. She was the one that had to share with Mystogan until he moved out. 

"This is different."

"Different?"

"You had this room Jellal and I had ours."

"Well we were not to sure if would have come here. We change the rooms around. Thought to give you more privacy."

"I see, thank you." Placing the clothes on the bed and looking around the room. A thought came to her head. Why would the change the rooms if there sister was still here. Why has she not seen the version of herself here. There were stuff toys that belong to the Amber that lived in this house. "Jellal. I have strange question for you."

"Go ahead I will not find it weird."

"Where is Amber? Is she away somewhere, on a mission? I was wondering why I have not seen her." Jellal looked down cast and walked over to the vanity desk and mirror. There was a picture of Amber in a frame with him and his brother. Picking it up and handing it over to her. Taking it from his hands. The picture shown of younger version of herself in her early teen years.

"That was the last picture we have of Amber before she died."

"What?"

The sage looked to the flames of the fire after hearing of there tale. The letter details of a young girl coming from a different world because Helix was roaming from his slumber. This was no easy feat to understand. Here he was sitting in front of people that found out he has been here for a very long time. "To grapple what you are telling me is troubling. That Helix is alive and causing so much pain."

"Old man, do you see now why we must take the tablet back with us. This guild will come for it, we can't let that happen."

"Presence of this dark guild you mention should not know of Helix."

"They do Heb, the leader is a founder of the cult. They want to control Helix for there own. Ravage this land and many others. Not only do revive him, but they destroy the sword."

"I heard what you said before. I may be old, but my hearing is still good." Standing up from his chair walking around the room. Contemplating on what he must do. "The fear of this guild poses is disturbing."

"For us too. We want to stop there plans from resurfacing."

"Do you know where they resided."

"We do not know. They have not made a move yet."

"You are sure they will because you all found this tablet."

"Do not want to take it lightly and blindside later."

"That is wise choice, but Laxus you have not given me the name of this dark guild."

Freed clears his throat and moves from his spot closer to the stage. "Heb I believe we have a common persons involved in this."

"What say you to this foe?"

"The dark guild is called Ember. The leader is about to make his move."

"It can't be the leader of that tribe."

"Why not?"

"The leader would be far older then I. It's impossible for him to me here."

"Again I ask why?"

"That man, Markus died after the war was over. He perished by the hands of his own blood."

"Then the bloodline to him has taken over."

"What of his name again?"

"Noboris."

In a chamber in the far west of Fiore. A tall man with red hair sneeze into the air. "Someone must be talking about me.


	6. Chapter 6

His long legs reach the end of the corridor to turn right and heads into the main foyer. Several of his men line the wall as others were seated in chairs and benches. A far cry was heard back to where he came from. With a smirk on is face he heads to the center of the room. No one will come forth and question him. They were slightly traumatized seeing their guild master tied up, screaming to be let free.

"Good job men, with gathering up these members. Is this all of them?"

"There are others away on missions, Noboris."

"It matter's not what happens now. We have taken over Dark Star, there master is not to happy with me."

"What! Have you done to our Master Xeno?" Lots of the members were not please to learn that there new establish guild was taken over by Noboris. They were only starting to make a name for themselves when a group of men enter there residence. Swore to becomes allies but with in weeks of them being here things started changing. The leader of the said group easily became their master second right hand man. Promise to grow the guild ten fold and glory will be shine upon them.

"Xeno is being kept in room in the back. For now he is suffering through some pain. I did not think he would quickly turn on someone." Noboris wanted to play the master like a fiddle, a simple pawn to be used in his schemes of world domination. Did not believe he would be so wise to pick up on his deceit.

"Why don't you let him go. This guild has no room for outsiders like you."

"My boy, do not get worked up. I am merely taking the guild in it's rightful direction. If none of you do not see my vision. Then you all will end up like Xeno."

"I will not follow your rule. You're crazy to bring about a monster of that magnitude."

"Then Nick I shall ask for you take your leave." Snap of his fingers brought two of Noboris men over. Saying something in a strange language had the young teen who had yet to reach his twenties, being held up by the men. They taken him away out of the guild doors. "If no one wants to see the end of there life. I suggest you heed my words and follow me. I offer you all, a new world to which we will live in. Your master has yet to comply with what I have requested."

No one spoke as they heard of a other scream outside of the guild doors. Then the two men enter with one holding a blade his hands that was covered in blood. "He wished for death Noboris." Bowed his head and went to stand to his previous place. Nate was Noboris second hand right man and his partner that stood beside him and close friend was Clay."

"If anyone here wants to be dispose of, my men will be glad to obliged to your will. I ask for a small desire from all of you."

"What is it that you want from us?" Damon was brought into the guild by Nick, they travelled together looking for a place to join. They had no interested in guilds like Fairy Tail or Sabertooth. When they heard of Dark Star, they join right away and was branded by a guild mark. 

"I need a few relics brought here, and they are all being keep under watch. With what this guild has been doing so far, will extend to something greater. Then terrorizing farmers, city folk or ruin their modern lives. I will grant you all a spell that will provide you with entrance to these hidden places."

"What relics? Where do we need to go?"

"Monuments, tablets of a tale that I once heard of and be able to confirm it. I want them uncovered and brought here." The members of Dark Star looked around at each other. Done of them wanted to end up like there master or team mate that just lost their life. What do they have to loose by looking for old and wore tablets.

"Where do we start looking?"

"I will give you names of the places that you will find them in. This is to be done very secretly. Do not want to arouse others and be stop in your path. The faster this get done, the next faze will be completed."

"For the ritual?"

"Yes, but to do so. The tablets need to be piece together. I need information as to bring back Helix."

"You do not have that knowledge?"

"Sadly it has been lost for ages."

"Ages?"

"Worried not, I will gain what I seek and this world will be mine."

Outside the guild laid Nick in some bushes. The man who stabbed him in the side did not end his life. Able to dodge it to a degree were it did not hit a artery. They did not stay long enough or check to see if he was really dead. Getting up on his knees and looking up at the night sky. "I have to get out here. This Nobois is a lunatic, what he promises will bring ruin to us all." When Nick heard a little of the tale. A false sense of negativity rang in his ears. What person would want to waken something so dreadful? To what ends does this achieve? It didn't sit right with him, and tried telling his friend that maybe staying here wasn't a good idea.

There was no changing of Damon's mind. They join a Dark Guild for reasons of their own. Damon and Nick were both thieves, but Damon did not see himself in guild battles or risking his life for a other. Nick had a different upbringing, he was a small time villain as well. Trick people for money or to steal. Even though his heart wasn't as harsh and harden, that did not mean that all life should be obliterated by dark being. "Who would be able to stand up to the leader of Dark Ember?" Moving as fast as he could and hearing stories of dragon slayers and a guild. He heads for the outskirts of Clover. "I hope I will not be to late?"

The head of the magic council was staring at the little old man at the far end of the table. Drumming his fingers as he witness the Master of Fairy tail still asleep in his chair. Every time they bring him down he will zone out like this. Slamming his hand hard down and waking him up. By doing so had the rest of the council looking on to him. "Makarov!"

"What! Is going on...." His head was bobbing up and down before he was rudely woken up. It took awhile to get here and his mind was on other things Wondering if Amber had come down from the tree house yet. Worried he was for the smallest mage and was not to sure if he should bring it up to the council.

"We are discussing how your Team Natsu keeps destroying things."

"They got the job done."

"By business being blow up by the dragon slayer. That teams is going to far as of late. I will ask you to disband them."

"Gran Doma, have you forgotten what those children did, they may have gone to the extreme. They have saved a whole lot in the end."

"I can't excuse what they did this time around and you know what your guild needs to do."

"Damages will be paid in full. I will speak to them once more." Knowing that his words to his kids will do so much before they wreck havoc again. As much it pains him to pain for there destructive nature. They never give up, that is the Fairy Tail way.

The doors open behind the Makarov and in walks the rune knight Lahar and to company him Mest Gryder. Lahar is the Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit, while Mest was from the Intelligence Division. "Gran Doma, I have something to discuss with you?"

"Not now Lahar."

"I think it is of importance to you sir. You see, we got a other notice that something has made appearance outside of Magnolia."

"What pray tell is that again."

"Same thing that transpire a few months go in the same region. We have the frequency number this time and they have not gone back. When we went to investigate the first time, the abnormal activity was present, there was no sign of them."

"And now"

"No activity, and no sign."

"Do you know where it went too?"

"We believe it went to Magnolia. I have request to take my team and commence with a operation."

"Then carry it out."

"Sir, and I would like to start with Makarov first?"

"Why me son?"

"You are from there, is there anything amidst in your town?"

"I have been hopping from here and back home. What would these old eyes see." Makarov wasn't to sure he should rely what he knows of Amber. If they were to find out about her, they might seize her into custody. If telling them that, he would have to forward the news of Helix. The Amber of their time knows of Lahar and Mest, they too know of her. Makarov will pay close attention to these two. "Come to Fairy Tail in your investigation." Jumping down off the chair and walking past the two knights he eyes Mest. Once was a member of their guild. What he did was wrong, yet Makarov consider him one of their own.

"I am not done talking to you Makarov!"

"The guild is with out it's Master." Waves a hand and heads out the door. Mest sense that something was up. Knowing the troubles that have follow this guild, what they could be looking for is already been found by them.

"Lahar we should head out at once."

"I concur. Be ready by 23:00."

"What did you say?" The queen size bed was the only place for her to sit down that was in reach. Stun at hearing the news. Her hand shook with the picture still in her hands. Jellal brings himself more into the room and stand nears the dresser. It show case all of his sister beloved treasures she received over the years. A porcelain doll, sea shells that she found on a trip they took to the beach, a diary that had a lock, but no key. The twins brought everything that was in her room into Jellal's. Thinking that this Amber had the same things.

"She died."

"When?"

"Four years ago."

"Did she get sick?"

"No, she got to reckless by trying to save us." Jellal grabs a tissue from the night stand table and hands it to her. The tears where falling from her eyes. To hear that the Amber from this time is no longer here. "Amber was full of life even though she lacked strength and magic."

"Magic?"

Looking around his sisters room and thinking of how to tell the Amber that was in front of him the story. It was one of the hardest times he had to deal with. If he didn't have his younger twin around, Erza or Fairy Tail. Then his life would have spiral out of control. Removing the clothes off the bed unto the desk and sitting beside her. Not able to look her in the face, his eyes were glued to a picture on the wall.

"Our sister was a joy to be around with, she would do crazy things that would drove me and Mystogan mad. We also spoiled her to much and were way overprotective. Some say we have brother complex, they may be true. Didn't want anyone to get close to her. Even when she turn 12, we saw the neighbourhood boys run around chasing her. The guys from the guild would shove them away. Grateful that they did, when we were not here to do it ourselves.

With how small she was, she put her best efforts forward. Training hard each day with us or other guild members. To improve her skills and magic, with how much she tried. There was never a increase, it upset her deeply. Could never go on missions, be to worried about her getting hurt. That made her angry and cause her to run and hide. The people around town saw how torn down she was by it all. They requested her help with small jobs to do, that did not stop her from wanting to join a bigger mission."

Staring down at the photo in her hands and listening to Jellal, she could relate on not going on certain missions. Her brothers forbid her to do them, even if it was small one that didn't request for a group. When she was allow to go, she had to tag along with someone. Handful of times she was able to show off her magic. When she got hurt they all circled around her, hover as if she was a fragile flower. Just as this Amber ran away, so did she. It was to hide on her own until Uncle Gray found her or she went seeking out for him. When she was mad at him, it was Natsu she went too or Gajeel. The ones she knew would give in to her pleads or could never say no to her.

"With how little magic Amber had in her, wasn't like yours at all." Jellal takes a strain of her hair to show her what he meant. "You see, Amber could only turn the tips of her hair blue. There was no white, or her eyes did not change. Shooting that snow cannon at us, we knew how strong you are. My sister could only make snowflakes or snowballs. Not to your grand scale of snow blizzard." Letting her hair go and watching it fall back onto her arm. It started to make his heart ache to tell the rest of what she should know.

"What happen Jellal? What happen to the me in this world?"

"It was almost the peek of winter. A mission came on the board, it was from a small village near Margret town. They were having problems with a local gang. Their hideout was on a mountain range. A fairly size group, that we could easy subdue. I and Mystogan, Team Natsu with out Lucy and Thunder tribe all went. Amber wanted to come, but we refused her. As usual, she ended up running off somewhere. Didn't have the time to scout where she was, no other person could do the same. We packed and left by train, not knowing that we were being followed. It took awhile to get to our destination."

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts and carried on with the rest. A small hand was placed on top of his. Moving his eyes to see her hand holding onto a few fingers. Placing his other hand to in cups hers. Closed his eyes and the images reappear of that tragic day. "We were in battle with the group. Each person had taken on a few, to dwindle down to the last remaining person. It was a tough fight, it went on for hours. None of us saw what was the trees, what anger this mountain beast. We had woken it from it's cave, it was in hibernation until spring. Like the bears in this area. Natsu went head to head with the leader, like always. A big show off, we were on standby for our chance to enter the fight. Then we heard a loud cry coming from our right. Erza was thrown into the air by the hand of this creature. I ran to catch her before she hit the ground, knowing this beast had knocked her out.

As weak as we were, I put Erza down by the base of a tree and I stood to face this two headed lizard. A long tail, sharp claws and large teeth. Before a could advance on him, I stop in my tracks. Amber was standing in front of him, with her arms open wide. Yelling at him to turn back from where he came. The tips of her hair were shimmering, her emotions where on high. I shouted at her to come to me. The rest of the group turn to see her there. Natsu left the leader to run off. Sparing his life to see one of our own fall."

It was to late for Amber to stop Jellal from saying more. The look in his face of anguish and hurt. The tears were to coming down. Taking her tissue she dabs at his cheeks. Maybe it was best she did not know this, if it cause him so much grief. "Jellal, you can sto..."

"It needs to be told, you need to understand."

"Alright."

"Amber would not back away from him, our petition for her to flee was of no use. We witness her gathering magic into her hands. We knew it wasn't going to be enough to take him down. Each one of us was fair distance away. I heard her say a spell, her hands were on the snow. Tried to use avalanche spell. Have a gush of snow encompass him, buried him deep. It was in vain for her to do so. The snow did not reach him, but his hand reached her. A swipe from his claws ripped her arm and leg off. Being small that she was, at lest it wasn't her head. Blood flow from her, it was a river of red, I could see. Gray and Laxus charged at the beast. Natsu with Happy swooped down to grab her from the ground. I did not move, I stared at the blood. A voice behind me had me look back to see that Erza had come around. Mystogan went running over to her. Not to sure how he was able to keep moving.

It didn't take long for the beast to be victim of Fairy Tail. Was motionless after Laxus and Gray smashed his face in. Then Gray was calling out to Natsu to bring her back down. All I saw was Gray covering her ice. We had no healer, like we do now with Wendy. There were calls to leave the mountain and to get home. Not to sure how I snap out of my state. Time was important, we had to get her back. Gray sustain that ice through the whole trip back. It took the rest of his magic to keep her alive.

When we reach the guild Porlyusica was there to attend to her wounds. All she really did was give us time to say our goodbyes. With the bandages that were soak through and all of us taking out turns. We watch her go, and our worlds ended. I and Mystogan lost our baby sister, the guild lost a family member. Her last words to us, was of that spell. I hold her tight in my arms after she gone. Mystogan and Master had to pry me away. Even after the service I went each day to her grave. I place her favourite flowers on her tomb stone. Our lives were never the same, until you shown up."

"I am terrible sorry, Jellal. If she only listen to you."

"Amber did everything out of love, she did it to protect us even when she was so weak." Opening his eyes and turning to look at this grown up version of his sister. There had to meaning to why she is here and in their lives. "If she was here, having the two of you would probably be to much to handle."

"I to drove my family crazy at times at home. I could tag along on mission, very seldom I used my magic. When I did, I caused distress for my brothers. I am strong headed, stubborn and I hate to be think of weak when I am not. I had everyone fondling over me, like a baby chick. When I got mad or hurt at anyone I would run away too."

"You and Amber are the same."

"Probably in personally only not in our magic abilities"

"Time will tell on that. I can't make any promises that I'll treat you any different. You're our sister does not matter where you came from. I think the Amber in that pictures would agree."

"I too can't guarantee my actions, and what you have already seen me do. Can be reprise at any time."

"Try not to use your magic on us."

"I'll try, I felt threaten before Jellal. Would you not do the same if our rolls were reverse?"

"A valid question. Yes, but I would not have ran away."

The front door opens to Mystogan coming home from his short mission. It was to help a little old lady attend to her small garden. Her husband was laid up in bed due to not feeling well. Mystogan or Jellal took missions together on occasion they did some separate. Right now with Amber being here they did not want to be to far away from home. "Jellal are you here?"

"Yeah, I am up stairs with a visitor in my old room."

By the door there were his brother shoes and a pair of ones he did not recognized. If his brother was in his old room, did that mean she is here. Scrabbling out of his shoes and putting his bag down on the floor. That cause a plant on a small table to be knock over and break the pot. Taking the stairs two at the time and running down the hallway and tripping on the carpet as he enter the room.

"Ugh, that hurt." His head was face down on the carpet and his arms and legs were stretch out like a star fish. Jellal was shaking his head at his clumsy brother acting so foolishly. While she just stared at the younger twin that was going sport a rug burn on his forehead.

"Idiot. Did not have come up so fast and whatever you broke will clean up."

Lifting up his head and looking over to the bed, he sees her. How he has missed his sister over the years. Watching her die and dealing with that lost. Took a long time for them to continue on with life, it wasn't normal after that. The house felt empty and no liveliness came from these hollow walls. "Your here?" Quickly as he went down on the floor did he get up to his knees. Crawling over to her and placing his hands onto her shoulders. "This is real right? You aren't in the tree house no more?"

"Real as I should be." Embrace by a hug she wasn't anticipating and being squeeze of air from her lungs. "I can't breath." Suddenly the arms lessen but not removed from his hold. Hearing sobs coming from him as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"I have missed you so much."

"Brother raise your head for her."

"It's alright Jellal."

Letting her go as he looks at her eye level. They both have the same features, but her hair was longer and still of a smaller size. The tissue that was still in her hand she cleans up his face from the tears that had fallen. "You two shouldn't cry so much. I am the one that had the water works for days here."

"I am overjoyed to see you. Are you here to live with us?"

"Jellal gave me that open invitation, and seeing I couldn't stay at Lucy's. I came here in hopes that it was allowed."

"Of course it's allowed this is your home, and were you belong."

"Mystogan...I am not..." His next words cuts her off from saying more.

"If my brother hasn't said this already, you are our sister regardless. Do not think otherwise."

"I may not be able to call you brothers. Not to sure if I will."

"In time, when you are ready. Right Jellal?"

"Most certainly. When that day comes, we can celebrate."

"I hope so."

"I am going head down into the kitchen and have a bite to eat. I will let you settle in. Come Mystogan, you can tell me about Mrs, O'Hara."

"You guys have her too? Such a sweet old Lady. Fresh produce from her garden and apples from her trees in the fall. It's a shame that Rob pass on." Jellal and Mystogan give her a strange look. "What is it?"

"He is still alive, but gravely sick."

"I see Jellal, difference again from my time." Amber wasn't to sure if she should be sprouting conversations that related to time, people and place. Even what she seen in the guild earlier today with Gray and Juvia. They are younger and still have to get together. "I hope he is will soon."

"Us as well. Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks. I'll get familiar with the room."

The twins stand at the door as she looks around the room and takes it all in. This will be the place she will stay in and live. How long will she be able to? At what given opportunity will she take to leave? These were the thoughts that are in both of their minds. Mystogan closed the door and walks over to the stairs. Jellal did not move from his spot. "Brother?"

"I had to tell her of Amber. Wanted to know why she was not here."

"How did she take it?"

"Her face turn white like a bed sheet. I could not bare to look at her while reliving the pass."

"Understandable, but Jellal there are happier times we can tell her."

"If she does not already know them."

"I do not think so, they may be the same, but there lives are distinctive."

"You think so?"

"What she just told us."

"Your right." Jellal walks over to his brother and lowers his voice. "I hope for a other thing that is change as well"

"Such as?"

"Gray."

"She is of that age now, were she can do what she wants."

"Not in my life time or any time line will I let her be with him."

"Jellal, she had crush on him. Did not even tell him for as far we know."

"We will keep it that way. Stay as she is."

"Great now the brother complex is peeking."

"Your the same."

"Not as much as you are. I know when to hold back." As they go down the stairs they both ague which one has the bigger complexity towards there sister. Now they have her underneath the same roof. Can they keep her from growing up and to not like a particular ice mage.

Opening the closet door that was empty, and reached for a coat hanger to hang her clothes on. Had yet to view all of them that Virgo made for her. There were a few shirts, pants, nightgown. The last three things in her pile she did not want to try on. This spirit should no very well how she detests to wear them. "Virgo, I hate dresses."

In a room that barely had no light, an occupant and a man that was circling around him. For the last hour, he was torched by his men. Blood is bleed from his ears, legs were broken and was missing a few fingers off his left hand. "Your life can carry on Xeno, if you follow me."

"That beast shall never be awaken Noboris you know that as I much as I." Spits some blood onto the floor after he was hit in the face and tooth was knock out.

"The revelation to know that you are a decedent of the tribe I despise."

"I may have been from the village, but I was much younger when I left. I live as a normal person, do not need to relied on those springs to live longer."

"Such modesty. With how feeble your body is now, do you not wish for it."

"Hahaha, I can't grant what you want. You should have die a long time ago......Markus"

"It was not easy living this long. Over the centuries my mind has forgotten were I have come from, I still want power. I need those tablets or you can tell me what I want to know."

"I know not of what you speak of. Let Helix sleep until the end of time."

"I can't do that. Before he was seal, I wanted control. Your people had to step in, and war broke out. Then there was that treaty I had to sign too. But that ends once he is found."

"You will gain nothing from this."

"The world in my clutches, everyone will bow down to me and call me a God."

"I see only your death."

"I can't die twice. Now tell me of the ritual."

"By your own greed I will not talk from these lips. Kill me if you shall."

"A other poor sap lost his way. I am only trying to make this world better."

"You're sending it to it's doom."

"For someone that came from a peaceful tribe you turn to a dark guild. What says that about you."

"My morals might have changed over the decades, and yet to be foolish to what you are a temping. I still do not want no part in it."

"Be it so." Walking over to the door in the dungeon and knocking once to be let out. The door opens and takes a step forward. His two men standing on either side of him. Keeping his eyes straight at ahead of him. "Kill him and start sending out teams to the locations. It will tell me where the lost cities of Nabure and Hellaya are. I need to rejuvenate for the upcoming events. For now I will be in my quarters."

"Yes Noboris."

"And Nate, kill slowly."

"Will do."

The staff was risen in the air as he said a few words that Laxus did not know. The entrance to the cave was sealed. When you look at it now, there were no torches by it, and it look like the rest of the mountain on the surface. With Heb knowing what is going on and the fear that darkness was looming. It was best to shadow the threat from finding this place. "It is done, I will leave and go west."

"What is in the west?"

"A place that beings such as yourself can't enter. Laxus."

"You are going home aren't you."

"If we are to quill what is about to shake the foundations of this earth and what is meant to be keep still. I need guidance from my people."

"Let us come with you."

"Your roll is to head to your guild with the tablet I trusted in to you. It should not come back to my homeland."

"Why not?"

"It was meant to be kept hidden, not leave the confines of the cave. My people were the ones that created them, it holds nothing for them now. Only despair from a time long ago."

"You have lived there for a 2000 years, would they still know who you are?"

"Freed, our bodies might age, but our minds are still youthful. If we stay away longer from our home. We will begin to forget and loose our power."

"So every lasting life from the springs can only last so long?"

"Yes it does have drawn backs. This trusty staff of mine, has been my friend. It holds these old bones for me."

"Well, have a safe journey then Heb."

"And to you Evergreen, until we meet again."

"That we will old man." The three of them start walking down the path back down to the bottom of the mountain. It was time to head home, to tell his grandpa what they have found out. Be prepare for what is to come.

"Children of Magnolia, what should not have never been revealed. Will come to be. I see a war on the horizon. Are you ready to go up against a unwavering foe and lay down your lives. Can you all stand up and test your merits." Watching the wizards descend until they are out of sight. The moon glazed brightly on his staff. Heb looks to the eastern sky. "Must be stop.....Noboris. "

"Laxus we have to find the other tablets."

"Can't do that until we are back at home and see if Amber knows where they are Evergreen."

"Did she not say they were all over Fiore."

"Were exactly do we start looking. Need the correct locations, can't blindly walk around."

"My guess Laxus they are all in caves, like this one."

"When we know more we will go from there Freed. Lets pick up our pace."

Heading back into Cedar and to hurry to board the next train out. They had to be careful from here on out. If the Dark Guild Ember is looking for these, they have to be mindful.

"Evergreen and Freed, we have finished with our task. Still be on alert for anything."

"If they do come at us Laxus we are ready."

"We have to be Freed. The sake of our futures resides on the shoulders of a small mage."

"Why Amber?"

"If they find out that we have someone from a other world. They may seek her out, we just told Heb of her."

"He wouldn't say anything?"

"How can you be so sure he will not. What we know and told him, he has to pass that along."

"His tribe would go after her?"

"Any one could. Not just of his people, but of the lost tribe or Dark Ember."

"Then lets hurry."

"We have to. Amber's life is in danger."


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up the morning after Amber stretch out her legs and arms on the bed. What hours of sleep she did get were very few. At lest she was on a bed not on a hard wooden floor of a tree house. Getting up and opening up the curtains and looking out the window. A new day is here and with the sun already raising up. It was time to start her day.

"I should make my way down stairs after a freshen up at bit. I wonder if Jellal and Mystogan are up too?" In her world, her brothers were both early raisers. They at times had to drag her out of bed. With her being here and in this house, it might not be the same. When the twins left her alone yesterday in the room. That is where she stayed for the remainder of the day. Mystogan brought up supper for her to eat. Told her not to rush things, that she can go at her own pace. Taking that into consideration, she looked through items around the room. If the Amber who lived here was like her, she wanted to familiarize herself with the younger version.

There were books they both own and loved to read. The stuff animals that she looked at were exactly the same. Knowing from memories of where she acquired them. In even checking out the bathroom to find a brush that she used at the same age as Amber of this time. The one she used in her future was new since the brush she was holding in her hands broke. Her Aunt Lucy buy her a new one and gave it to her as a present. The last thing she wanted to look at was the dairy on the dresser. Even the dairy was the one she used too. Would it hold the same feelings that she wrote down as well. Her hidden secrets that she told know one about. That is what cause her to stay up for most of the night. Thinking and not thinking of intruding on the younger Amber's most precious words.

Pushing herself away from the window after opening it up just a crack. A few birds flew down and landed on the roof and hop around as the tweet to one a other. Eyeing the dairy in her view as she walked pass to head to the washroom. "Why does it trouble me so. It should not matter if it's me that can read it. And Yet, I can not do it. It will be wrong, for I do not have permission from myself." Closing the door of the bathroom and looking into the mirror. The bags that were underneath her eyes were still there and were more prominent to see. The lack of sleep and food since coming to this alternate world was signs of neglect on her body. If she doesn't do something about it soon. The members of Fairy Tail might worry for her, that was something she did not want. "Bath or shower, which one do I desire more." There where half bottles of shampoo and body wash for her to use. They were not ones she would use herself, but they have been used by Jellal.

Stepping into the tub and sitting down she opt for a bath. "Showers aren't for me anyways." Pinning up her hair from finding accessories she found in the drawer. There was no reason to wash her hair, not today anyway. Like the day before, she just sat there looking at the water filling up. It was going to take awhile to be her normal self and to know how long that will take, was a mystery. "I will forever miss my real home. Did anyone live?" A flashback made her close her eyes. Seeing the full force of Helix killing her loves ones around her. Hitting the water with her fists as wave of emotion filled her. Tears were freely falling down. "When will the tears stop. I hate this."

"Like last time it's alright to be sad to your memories you think back on."

"Virgo? Why.....?"

"My mistress summon me this morning and ask me to come to you." Virgo hands her a facecloth to wipe the tears from her eyes. The spirit had masters in her past that were lost to her. Knowing how this mage feels it was in her frame of mind to keep on grieving. "I am here to assist you for your morning routine. I'll wash you and help you get dressed."

Down on the lower floor of the house Jellal was writing a note and placing it on the kitchen table with a plate of food wrap up and a small envelope next to the note. The brothers had heard the water being turn on upstairs. It was their cue that Amber was up. When Jellal went to bed, he stop at her door to wish her goodnight. The lights were still on in her room, being it was her first day there didn't want to overwhelm her more. Wanted her to slowly be who she is and make her feel welcome and comfortable. With out knocking on her door he went to his room for the night. There were a couple times when he woke up that he could still hear her next door. "Do you think that will be enough Jellal?"

"If not we can get her more money." Tapping the envelope with his finger. They had discus the following night to leave some jewels for her in the morning. "There must be things she needs in this world, given she had nothing on her when she came."

"Why aren't we staying to see her before we go?"

"I don't want to crowd her and yesterday she heard the news of Amber. I think it was over the top. Look how late she was up."

"Not until 4 am she settle down. Pacing that room and moving things around."

"You notice as well?"

"I did, I was worried."

"Mystogan, we have no clue what is going through her mind. How she has to absorb to the transition to here. It's going to take time for her. We have to give her space and just be there for her."

"I realize that and told her not to rush. I still want her to call us brothers."

"That is up to her and one day I hope she will too. The first time we saw her, I acted wrongly. I pushed when I should have back away. Now I am doing things right."

"We should hurry then and get to the mission board soon. Do you want to swing by the women's dorm to see Erza."

"Not meeting up with her until later. They go on there mission tomorrow, she needs things for the trip."

"While you do that later I will head back to see Mrs O'Hara."

"Because of what Amber said?"

"A little considering to know he is not alive anymore. I hope the outcome will not be, she is very devoted to her husband."

"Can ask Wendy to see him."

"If there is something she can do."

"Go ask her and when you head that way. I am done here, lets head out." Making sure the table looked presentable when Amber came down to eat. The note was against her glass of milk and envelope was adjusted. Jellal place a knife and fork by the plate. Mystogan grab the strawberry jam put it by the toaster for her to use if she liked. Toast was one of the things there sister like to eat. The tray that was sent up with Mystogan last night was one of her favourite meals. Only eating a quarter of it. A slight indication that she had the same tastes. They knew that already by the hot chocolate she had when Gray brought her down from the mountains.

"She can have my key to get into the house. We can get one made up later for me Jellal."

"I didn't even think of that. Good thinking." With the key taken off from the his key chain and lays beside the envelope. It was time for them to go. When the reach the front door they hear the water drain from the tub. Locking the door behind them they set foot to go to the guild hall.

"Young Mistress I have laid out clothes for you on your bed."

"The clothes are wonderful Virgo thank you for making them for me."

"Loke already given me your thanks. I am glad to be of service."

"I can manage on my own now, head back to Lucy."

"If you need me again, ask Lucy."

"I will." Virgo goes back to the spirit world and Amber starts getting dressed. Her hair was washed and comb by the spirit. Telling her no not to do it didn't reach her ears. There were some other things by her clothes that Virgo did not tell her of. There was necklace and bracelet for her wrist. A small note that said it was from Loke. "A charmer in both worlds I see." At her last birthday the lion gave her ring that fit on her thumb. The ring was still there on her right hand. A small reminder of his kindness towards her.

Making her way down the stairs and smelling that food was cooked. "Jellal! Mystogan! Are you in the kitchen?" The aroma of pancakes in the air intrigued her stomach to eat. When she reach the kitchen door and went through there was no sign of the twins. Seeing what was on the table, she figured they already left. Picking up the note as she sat down in the chair.

"Amber,

We had to leave early and we will see you later. In the envelope is jewels for you to use. If you need more ask us. Eat as much as you can.

Jellal."

Opening up the envelope next and taking out the jewels. Amber was surprise to see how much is there. "This is way to much then my regular allowance at home. I do not have anything that is mine." Closing it make up again and putting into her coat pocket for later. The food looked good to eat. Unwrapping the saran wrap and picking up the fork to jab into the first pancake. "It's yummy." Clearing half of her plate and putting the rest into the sink to be wash. Now it was her turn to leave out the front door. Pocketing the key into her pants pocket and putting her shoes on.

Front door opens and she steps out and closes it. "I should do shopping?" Leading over the path to the gate and turning down to the shopping district. Starts making a list in her head for things she need. A little ways from her house a tall ice mage watched her go. Standing there for awhile to see when and if she would come out. The brothers did not notice of his presence when they went by. Plus he was hiding in the bushes on the other side of someone property to not to be seen. Gray had come by the house after leaving the guild last night. Watching to see if he could spot her in her bedroom window. When he found her appearing in Jellal's room and she was sitting on the window cell looking out. Her facial expression was motionless and he can tell she was thinking of something. Probably of her home again. After standing for a more then a hour and getting strange looks from people, he went home. Knowing where she was and safe, he would get up early in the morning to come here.

"Should I go up to her or hang back?" The closer she got to the first shopping street did he detect her hair change in colour. "Is she going to guard herself?" When she got mad at him for calling her little one her whole demeanor change. This was something he will have to get use to seeing. It was fascinating to witness and a dead give away to her actions.

A group of rune knights were walking out from the train satiation. There leader was walking ahead with Mest by his side. The trip was delay until early morning, they just arrived in town. "If we see anything amidst advise you four to take the proper precautions."

"Yes sir Lahar!" They all shouted at once. The orders they were given were made in the matter to which no one could rule them. Lahar was at times a harsh enforcer, and didn't heed to lies of others. With this investigation a small team was sent out, no need to worry citizens of Magnolia. If they came across their objective they were to act in accordance to the law.

"Alright men head out and search the area. Take note of anything you may come in contact with."

"Yes sir!" They move to their positions located in the city from the meeting they had on the train coming over. Not knowing what they will find and who would be cause of the disturbance. The signature they found sent off a small irregularity in the space continuum and it happen twice.

"Do you believe we will have any luck this time Lahar."

"Whatever it is did not go back. We must find it at once."

"If we had more to go on. We are looking for a needle in hay stack."

"That needle has to be here, I am sure of it."

"Then were to first?"

"Fairy tail is that way, we can go through the shopping area to get there."

Mest hasn't been back to fairy tail in awhile. Knowing he played with the minds of it's members to be one of them. It wasn't his brightest accomplishment, it was the job he was given. Each time he has gone there, it was for the council. "Why there?"

"You heard him say to stop by. Why not take him up on that offer."

"You think he may know something?"

"One way to find out." Lahar turns from Mest to start moving through people that were coming and going from the train station. There was no time to waste and finding out the problem before it becomes a greater threat later. The morning air was bustling with people. The stalls on each side of street had more then three people viewing their wares. Even looking inside the buildings had that many more shoppers. Lahar didn't want to leave any rock unturn, his eyes scan every corner as they walked through the first street.

Mest to had his eyes look at everything and everyone. As knights they had to be prepare for anything and not to let there guard down. If there was a slight calculation or if a order wasn't follow correctly, you would be putting yourself in danger. The size of Magnolia was fairly big and the population extend outside of the city walls. To what they are looking for could be anything and yet he could not sense any depraved or malicious. Like he said to Lahar before if there were more information to go by then what they have found. If they found it, what do they do then? Chain it up and lock it away. The uncertainly of the possibly of coming up empty handed. Is not in Lahar vocabulary.

"Lets head down this way, Mest."

The patrons increase in the street that Lahar was walking along. To Mest it look like there was a sale going on. Trying not to pay no mind to the hustle of some women trying to bargain for the same sweater. Taking a look at few stalls down had him stopping were he was. The people that were behind him bump into him and told him move on. "It can't be."

Lahar notice that Mest wasn't beside him and turn back to see what the hold up was. The man was still in his tracks, being pushed this way and that. "Mest, why are you standing like that for?" Walking back a couple feet to get his attention. "Mest, come on." A arm at his side raise up and point a finger in direction that he was looking at.

"I think I found it."

"Found what?"

"The abnormality that shouldn't be here."

"Where is it?" Lahar spun around to see with his own eyes the description that was only read about on paper. What luck for him to find it right away. The sooner they can capture it and be back at Head Quarters in the afternoon. There were to many people in his way to see what Mest was noticing. "I can't see it Mest, is it giving off magic?"

"I can't comprehend how but she is giving off a lot."

"She?"

"Lahar, check the small mage to your left and two stall downs. The blue tips will be a hint." Checking to see where he mention and witnessing the people move away from the stall. There looking at swords was the last person he would expect to see.

"I.....can't...isn't she suppose to be dead."

"Believe it. Try shaking your head, it still does not help." Snapping out his thoughts and focusing on the job at hand. Adjusting his glasses, he starts marching over to her. Mest can't stop this from happening and there is going to be huge scene.

"Miss how do you like this one?" The owner of the shop had this young mage checking out his stock. At first he thought she was a child and told her to go away. When she shown him the mark on her ankle he apologize and offer a discount. This was the first time seeing member of fairy tail that was this small.

"The grip is good and it's the length I want. Does it allow it be infused with magic?"

"It's one of the top grade out there for magic weapons. Anything else you are looking for would be in the magic black market."

Moving the sword around in her hand and lifting it up to make it slash forward down. It was a good weapon one she would use will. The old one that she had back at home was lost and it was given to her by Erza. From the age of six, she was her teacher in weapons and knew the right style and fit that would suit her well.

"I think I'll take this one for now. How much is the price?"

"That will be five hundred jewels little lady."

Before laying the sword down so it could go back into it's sheath. A end of a spear touched her sword. Amber eyes travel to the wielder who had look of judgment. Recognizing those eyes and his stance there was no doubt to ask for his name.

"You are alive, how is that so?"

Feeling very threaten and did not like the matter in witch he spoke to her. Amber went on the defensive. Jumping back and bracing the sword in front of her. The shoppers that were around her felt the cold radiating of her body and witness her hair go white with dark blue eyes. The tips of her hair stayed the same colour as she enter the shopping area. With the two of them staring at each other and he was sizing her up. Knowing from the past to how little magic she had. This was not the same person he knew. There was answers to which he wanted to know. His goal right now was to capture her.

"Mest, go on the other side of her and block her in."

"Wait, what are you serious?"

"Do not question me and do your job." Mest moves slowly to circle around her. Amber took the proper measures and move as well, but it would give her a disadvantage of being corner in. Somehow she had to think of being two steps ahead and be ready for them to strike first. There was a spell she could use, but it was used only when there was no options left. To use it now at the start of a battle might be fruitless or it help gain the upper hand depends on how much magic she will use in saying the words. The spell was a mixture of mobilization and sleep. They had there separate uses, but it generated better results in combining the two. It had one major flaw as well, when used not only does it take out the enemies, also the surrounding people. The whole street would be nothing more then villagers and rune knights asleep standing up.

Closing her eyes and ready to start the spell only to be halted by Lahar. His voice raised up to a unknown person who comes into play. "I see that you're are involved, I state at once for you to release us from your ice magic. You will be arrested along side her." Amber eyes snaps open as Gray stands in front of her with his shirt off and he too was giving off magic from his hands. Ready to use with out hesitation.

Following her but staying at a far distance had insure him to witness the rune knights presence and to act quickly. It wasn't on instinct that got him to move fast, but of his own free well to protect one of his own, to protect his little one. Gray took a quick glance at her and proceed to take on Lahar. "Why must you arrest her, she has done nothing wrong."

"We have the authority to investigate any sort of classification that we see fit. Step aside, we are taking her into custody."

"That is not going to happen. You have no facts to sustain what you think is going on." Gray walks backwards and stands right beside her. "Are you unharmed?"

"I am."

"Good, be prepare to escape." Slamming his fist into his palm and smirking at Lahar as his spell unfolds. "Ice Maker: Ice wall." Amber sees Mest and Lahar frozen in place. Then she is being lifted up and place over Gray's shoulder. Throwing a pouch of jewels at the store owner and reaching for the sheath. "That should cover what she attended to buy from you." Leaping into the air and landing and taking off into a run. There was one place he was heading for and the best place to hide her.

"Gray, I put me down."

"Not right now little one. Fleeing to guild is were we are going."

"I can run too, we don't need to be stare at going through the streets."

"If I stop, it would give them time to catch up." Gray didn't slow down at all he went straight for the guild. Being jostle around on his shoulder wasn't the image she wanted to portray to the towns people. As the got closer to the large doors of the guild, they see Lucy and Natsu making there way there.

"Hey Ice princess what are you doing with her?"

"No time to talk got to get inside. We have Lahar and Mest on our trail, they want Amber." Pushing on the guild doors and running right on in. The other members turn their heads to see what the commotion is all about. Gray finally releases her onto the floor but takes her hand.

"Mira is Master in?"

"Yes he is, got in on the last train last night. Why?"

"We got trouble."

"What trouble?"

"Amber has been spotted by the rune knights, I froze them in place. I am pretty sure they are headed this way."

"I'll go get Master."

"I am not little! I could have run all the way here!" Ripping her hand free from his hold and moving away from him. Gray could tell she was angry, but this wasn't the moment to be having argument on what he calls her or for her to run and hide. Then he re thinks that idea, maybe it would be best for her to sneak away.

"This isn't the time to be having a conversation about this when they will be here any minute. Why don't you go into the back room and stay there until they leave. I can handle this." Starts pushing her towards the back hallway and everyone is wondering what is going to happen next. Her hair and eyes are just like they were on the first day. Some of the guild members leave, did not want to be chill to the bone in snow.

Lucy was going to intervene on her behalf and try to settle the dispute before it got worse. Natsu put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Knowing that his team mate has good intentions and was looking out for one their own. Plus as soon as she got in the hallway the doors open wide to see both breathless knights and the rest of the group walk in.

"Knights seize her at once!" Lahar pointed his spear in her direction and his men step froth to follow his order. A hand goes onto her waist and she is pulled in close to Gray. He was scowling and ready to take on any knight mage to dare to come close. With the arm that was around her, he takes her sword with his other hand. Holding it out in front of them and waiting for there first move. A shout from the top of the stairs stops anyone from progressing further.

"Lahar stand your men down!"

"Makarov I see you have some secrets to share."

"If you care to see a other day, don't touch my children." Nodding his head to his men, they all retreated to stand behind Lahar. He didn't want to provoke the Master unnecessary, given he is one of the ten saints that are looked upon as the most strongest mages in the world. Other wizards did not fear them, they took honour in fighting with them in battle. To see how strong and capable they are.

Natsu and Lucy move to stand close to Gray to be prepare in case the knights change there minds. As the room was quiet again the guild doors open to see Mystogan, Jellal and Erza. They had spent morning doing errands. Erza was able to get what she needed for the trip. Mystogan checked on Mrs. O'Hara husband with Wendy.

All three of them view the scene in front of them. It didn't take Jellal long to gather to why the knights where here. That didn't ease his anxiety to see Gray's arm around Amber or the sword that had yet to be drawn back.

"Master what is going here?"

"Jellal, not to worry all is well."

"Really it doesn't seam so."

"Lahar and Mest are here on mission. I asked them to stop by when I saw them yesterday. I thought it would be charitable for them to be introduce to her." Master walks down the steps to be on ground level and to help lessen the tension in the room. "Gray, please bring her over."

"But Gramps."

"It's alright son, trust me." It was not what Gray wanted to do. It would be placing her in arms reach of Lahar. Then there was Mest, did not trust him and could wipe her mind. They moved closer to Makarov and the knights kept their eyes on her. "Lahar I would like to introduce you to our newest member Angel."

"Angel? Is she not Amber?" Everyone in the room was looking at one other trying to make sense of what there Master was up too. Why would he give them a false name? Would it not be right to say who she really is and where she came from?"

"They do look a like, do they not? There is a difference as you can see. Angel has magic, to where Amber had very little. For me to give you the smallest explanation is.....she had a twin."

"A twin?"

"We found out recently that Angel was separated from Amber at birth. Had to grow up in orphanage, until she was of age to go searching for relatives. Her journey brought her here, we open up our arms graciously to her. She is part of fairy tail."

"Is this true, Angel? Be mindful of who you are talking too."

This differently put her into a sticky spot. Not to shed light to who she is and given a whole identity she must form on a whim. The hand that was on her side squeezed to indicate that it was alright. Gray is willing to follow their Master's plan. "It's fine Angel, you can tell them."

"I am Angel Fernandes. Our parents couldn't keep both of us, so I was the younger twin that was placed in a residential institution."

"I see, and where did this happen?"

"Our family history is done of your concern Lahar."

"I disagree Jellal. She looks exactly like Amber."

"Myself and Mystogan share the same face, we have slight differences in our personality same with our sisters. You leave her alone."

"I am the one asking questions here. In all this time you two never mention having a other sibling."

"My brother and I did not know of another little sister. Our parents keep that to themselves."

"When did she arrive here?" Mest was staring at the younger mage. Thinking back on the last time he was here, there was no sign of Angel. Then again he did not stay long to see everyone in the guild.

"Arrive here a few months ago." Amber removed Gray's hand and step forward, facing him head on. If she can stand in front of Helix, then Lahar wouldn't be to much of a problem.

"You just show up at guild doors?"

"I did, most of the members here were speechless and some fallen off the stools to see me. I did not know at the time how my presence was perceived. Unaware of Amber had passed away."

"Your Master let you in."

"Lahar, she is one of us. I told you so already. That is enough questions for today. You have seen her and know that she is not Amber. You still have your operation to carry out, I bid you good day."

"We will be around for a couple days Makarov. I may come here again."

"I will be here to insure the safety of my children."

"Men fall out." Makarov watch them leave and saw Mest turn back to make eye contact with him. Hoping that his one lie will pay off. How long could the keep it up before the truth came out. Taking a sigh of relief and jumping up on the counter. Mira hands him a mug of beer.

"I am sorry Amber. It was what I came up with on sort notice."

"Why not tell them?"

"If we did, you would be taken away. They could see you as a threat."

"I would not do anything."

"The knights see things in obscure view. Lahar can be to hot headed to see reason, he goes by the law."

"I know he does, same in my world too."

"So you understand?"

"I do."

"For now until they are gone. We will call you Angel."

"Great!" With that over with Amber goes past the twins and heads outside of the guild doors. Mystogan wanted to call out to her, but Jellal stopped him before he could.

"Space brother."

"Son, when did you take up using a weapon?" Gray looked down in his hands to find he was still holding onto the sword and the sheath. Sprints out the guild doors with Lucy and Natsu following after him. Lucy wanted to make sure that Amber was alright and Natsu thought if the knights were near by that he take up the fight.

"Jellel, Mystogan. This is the choice I sought that was essential for now."

"Why Master?"

"Mystogan, I can't answer that. Soon I will sit you down, talk then." Gulping down on his beer ended their chat. Master had yet to wait on word of Laxus and his team. The knowing or not knowing of what they came a cross. "Get home soon grandson."

Heading to the nearest inn to be marked as their home base for next while. Lahar wasn't certain to take news that she was Angel. When he approached her in the market, the look in her eyes said she knew who he was. There was no asking of him who he was or why they were after her. "Mest, I will have you follow her."

"Yes Lahar."

"What you find, report back to me."

"Yes, sir."

"One more thing you are member of the rune knights, not part of fairy tail."

"Angel! Angel! Wait up." Hearing the name that was not of her own was depressing. Master was the one that insisted for her to use this rouse. Stopping but not turning around. It did not matter Gray ran up to her and stood in front of her. "You forgot something." Holding out the sword and sheath to her. Taking them into her small hands, she placed the sword into it's place of rest. Then sheath goes over her shoulder and unto her back, the strap is fasten in front.

"Thanks, here is jewels that I was going to use to pay for it."

"No need to do that"

"You payed, I am reimbursing you."

"Keep it."

"Whatever." Going around him, to go to some place alone and not to be bother with. Gray catches up with her again with the other two tailing behind.

"Where are you going little one?"

"I have just about enough of you calling me that. I didn't like to be call that back home by my Uncle and I sure do not like it now. Leave me alone." Amber starts running away, at lest she didn't cover them in snow.

Lucy slaps Gray upside the head and runs after Amber. If she didn't want a male companion by her, maybe new close friend will do. Natsu stays walking with Gray, they watch as Lucy take Amber's hand they run off somewhere. "Good one Ice block."

"I don't see the harm in calling her that. I have always done it."

"Both of them ran from you every time."

"I'll go after her and say sorry."

"No leave her to Lucy, you might make it worse."

Not wanting any company and here she is being dragged by Lucy. Having a tight hold on her hand and taking her where she would rather be alone. "Lucy where are you taking me?" Smiling back at her and pointing to the docks.

"They have Ice cream stand down this way. Maybe a scoop or two will cheer you up."

"I am in no mood."

"Exactly, I must brighten up your day."

"Lucy, there is nothing you can do."

"We will see after we have hot fudge sundaes."

Rolling her eyes and running down the path and stairs that lead to a ice cream hut on the beach. The breeze from the waters was cool to her skin as Lucy order for the both of them. Her hand was finally free and she took herself to find a bench and sit down in wait. There were many boats in the harbour and few of them were reeling on their lines to bring in fish. How a life of a fishermen was more calming then to her upheaval one. They stay out on the waters all day and go home to be rest for tomorrow. Here she was trying to fit into her new life and it wasn't starting off right. 

"This is yours." A medium size container is put into her hands and Lucy gives her a spoon. Sitting down beside her and taking the first bite from hers. "Mmm so good. Why not have some yourself?"

Dipping the spoon into hers, she takes the cold soft cream into her mouth and lets it melt. It was good, the vanilla flavor was prefect. The ice cream will not put a smile on her face, she chooses to be content in having it. "Care to talk?"

"Nope."

"You know you can't keep running away and holding in your feelings. Need to express yourself more."

"Didn't I do that, when I told him to leave me alone."

"You did, but I think there is more to it."

"No there isn't Lucy, drop it." Is there a way to help her, to get her out of her shell. To see the person she really is. To hear her laugh and smile, not see the tears that have been cast. There has to be something that could fall down in her lap. Like magic small flyers flutter down to the ground by a hot air balloon in the sky. There were many of them that the wind took and carried them through out the city. Lucy picks up one that lays down on the sand by her feet. She reads it out loud.

"Be apart of the celebration! We welcome you to Magnolia Spring Festival. Enjoy the many festivities and cherry blossoms viewing. There will be plenty of food, drinks and live music through out the city. It all begins on Saturday the 25th." This is what she is looking for, this will her help put a smile on her face. "Take a look at this, Amber. It's starts in almost in two weeks."

"You mean Angel, Lucy. Can't use my real name because of the knights."

"Oh right, sorry. Anyways read it. It's going to be so much fun. We can all go as a group. This is the annual Magnolia festival they have each year."

"We had them in my world too, Lucy."

"Yes of course you did, but still we should go."

"I am fired up to eat at all the vending stalls." Natsu and Gray come down the stairs and walks on over to them. They had picked up a flyer too, and Gray wanted to show it to Amber. "Hot dogs, stake burgers, pies, cakes. I will be eating them all."

Gray notices that Amber will not look at him. Taking the seat beside her that Lucy was using. Natsu took the ice cream out of Lucy hands and started running down the beach with it. It was his way to help Gray to get on Amber good side and to get him to talk to her. Lucy was chasing after him ready to summon Aries from her keys.

"Do you want to attend?"

Shrugging her shoulders and taking a bite of fudge. When that day came, she could just hide in her room for the whole attire day. Why would she bother joining in something that would bring back memories of times she went with her family.

"I am sorry about earlier. It's been a natural thing to say."

There was no reply and she continue to eat her ice cream then pay attention to him. This was the older version of the Amber he knew. By the looks of things, she may be more stubborn to deal with. Is this part of her true self coming through. She has been mostly running and crying to herself. If Lucy was right, he wanted to see her smile too.

"I am not little, I may be small for my size. That is not the only thing about me, that is not what defines me."

"Sorry, I'll try better."

Sighing and taking a other bit of the ice cream. There was no point in having the same conversation with him as she did with her Uncle Gray. He did not stop calling her little one. It made her other Uncles call her by similar names. Like shorty, runt, pint, they were all terms of endearment. The one that bugged her most was little one because it came from the one guy she had a crush on.

Scraping the bottom of the ice cream and taking the last bite. Amber got up from the bench to walk to the trash bin. Throwing the spoon and container in, then walking over to the water and watching the tide come in. Gray stood beside her and saw a little bit of ice cream at the corner of her lip.

"Angel?"

Facing him and waiting for him to say little one. That wasn't what was happening. Gray's thumb touches her lip and he wipes the ice cream off. Licking his thumb as he stares at her. "Delicious." As soon as he said that, he gets plowed into by Natsu. The two teens falls into the waters with a splash causing her to get wet too. "Get off me you fire breathing ash for brains."

Gray pushes him off him and stands up before Natsu. His hand was already into his palm and was casting a spell. Amber backs away before she gets caught up in the fight. For a slight second there she thought her heart skip a beat. The way he touched her lips and said the word. It was easily dismissed as it came.

"Angel what should we do?"

"Lets have some Ice cream Lucy, I am in need for more."

The old relic laid on his desk as he looked it over. It can't be true, but his fear was right. "Where did you say this Heb went off too?" Laxus came into the guild after Gray went out to find Amber. There was some ancient writing on the tablet he could not make out what it was. His grandson told him everything that happen.

"He went to his home. Hasn't been there in over 2000 years."

"To replenished his body you said."

"Yes, A lost city called Nabure and this Noboris guy is from Hellaya."

"Did he say when he will be returning?"

"Said he will be here when we need him."

"So this does prove Amber's story."

"It does Gramps, we must protect her."

"We will Freed, as for now we need the other tablets. I will be calling Amber here."

"Old man that is to dangerous, she is in danger."

"My boy we have the best mages around, including yourself. Do you think for one moment we will let her fall into the wrong hands."

"No."

"Then suggest we bring Erza in on this and Gajeel. I want few members to look for the tablets, but at the same time we don't spark Lahar and Mest finding out."

"Dam them to be here at time like this."

"Why can't we tell them Master?"

"Evergreen, they may make situation worse. Forbid us for searching and protecting our world. We have impending time table here. Not knowing when or how Helix is awaken. We need to know more. Find out if anyone can read this."

"We could just wait for Heb."

"If we do, then something happens here. Then our hands are tied, we could cause a panic."

"When do wish to speak to her."

"Tomorrow and after that get ready. You three groups will be sent out at once."

"Can we really do this Master, bring all these tablets in."

"You will my child, otherwise our fate will see no future."


	8. Chapter 8

The novelty of eating the ice cream down by the beach was the last thing Amber did that day. Gray and Natsu where still caught up in their fight that they did not notice that her or Lucy left. The two girls took off as they walked along the channel for awhile as Lucy discussed her mission that begins tomorrow. Listening to what she hope would turn out as successful mission compare to the ones of having it destroyed and losing her award. Hearing the frustration in the older teens voice when it came to her team mates. Despite the troubles that they have come across in their journey. Lucy also share her admiration towards the group. Even when their backs were up against the wall, they came out winning.

Having said goodbye to Lucy at the front gate of her house and walking inside. Jellal or Mystogan were not home yet, instead of waiting around for them downstairs she remain in her room for when they return. It gave her a sense of being a intruder in a house that duplicate hers from the different time line. Unpalatable feeling settle in her mind. Thinking back on the events of today just had her shaking her head. Now that she has to deal with living in this world but to act as someone else. Master's idea of her acting as false twin to sway the Knight's for uncovering of who she really is.

Placing her new acquire sword on top of the dresser and walking towards the window cell. There wasn't much she could do. Sitting down and with her legs up and holding onto a pillow as she looked out. Watched as the people who were still going on about their day. Will she be one of those people down below. Able to great each town folk as they went by. Interact with the children in the park? Having the mothers be concern about her because of her growth. Knowing that they know their Amber is no longer here. Is she going to fill the emptiness of their loss. Can they see past the identical face and embrace who she is. Only time will tell, but it will be up to her to open up to them.

When the brothers came home, they seen her shoes by the door. Mystogan made supper and Jellal offer her the tray. Not getting a response out of her from talking through the door. It was left in the hallway for when she was hungry. The day wasn't the greatest and they were worried of what Lahar and Mest will do. They will follow the guild Master plan to shield her identity and keep her safe. They have clues to the troubles they were facing now, will only intensify later.

The moon rise up to catch the sun. Amber stayed by the window just staring up at the night sky. Thinking of her family back home, prayed that who was left was safe. Hearing Jellal through the door, didn't make her rush to see him. Right now she can't adapt to her surroundings as fast as she or they would like. Distance is what they are giving her, but for how long can they sustain it. When the brothers went to bed that night, the untouched food still laid there.

Outside of the house stood a older teen looking up at her again. Clearing seeing how sad she looked, Gray wanted to do something for her. At one point in there long fight did Gray see the girls not there. To end the score in the match, Gray freezes Natsu feet in the water and took to sprinting to her place. Hide behind the same bushes to see if she was indeed home. With mission already plan there was nothing much he could do for her until he came back.

Kicking a rock with his foot as he set towards his home for the night. Wanted to spend more time with her today, but what taken place earlier had set her in this mood. Who would have guessed or thought that Knights would show up. Have them walked down a street to see her there. Out in the open for her to be snatch away and know one would have known. If he didn't follow her, that could have happen. What he did see was the strong look in her eyes as she face Lahar. Attitude of waiting for the fight to commence. When he step in to prevent a battle, she did not falter, but got angry for fleeing. If he had put her down like she wanted too, would she stay rooted for them to over take her.

There was no way, he was going to allow that. Took the opening of retreating to a safe haven. With her kicking, and hitting his back, it was the call he had to enforce. Then hearing the name Angel as a cover story for her. The plan was a rouse to have the Knights off their backs. It wasn't something that Amber was thrilled to act out. Given that worked for now, had ease his tension. Going home to pack for the mission had him thinking of what Amber will do while they were not there. Maybe it wasn't the best time to leave and alternately he had to help a team mate. Fairy Tail was there for their members. If the guild didn't exist, were would he have gone too. His new life started when he step foot on the threshold.

There was a large knock on her door, that had startled her awake. Almost falling off the window cell had her feel the stiffness in her body. The position she was in when she feel asleep. Did not know what time it was when her eye lids drift off to sleep. More then likely she got maybe three hours in. Taking a step away from the window only cause her to stubble and falling onto the end of her bed. Neither did she used the bed or change her clothes. The knock was heard again and this time with voice. "Amber, wake up."

Rubbing the back of her neck as she finally made it the door and opening it up. Jellal was already dressed for the day but was surprised to see her still in yesterday clothes. The food that was on the tray, she did not take a bite of. Not asking to her why that was so, he left it alone. "Get ready sister, they are going to be leaving soon."

"Who?" Not really paying attention to what said but covering her mouth as she yawns. Minimal sleep would always leave her in a confuse state for a while. Remember all those late nights with reading one of Aunt Lucy novel or a book from Aunt Levy.

"Team Natsu is leaving for their mission this morning. Train leaves in a hour, so get ready and come down."

"I'll right. Let me get ready."

"Mystogan is cooking you breakfast."

Jellal leaves down the stairs and she closes her bedroom door to walk into her bathroom. This morning Virgo might not make appearance. The help she gave her, pushed her forward. Not stay stuck to think on memories or carrying on crying. Removing her clothes she step into the tub to shower this time. If she sat in the tub, the water would go cold. It shows how weak she is still.

Water sprayed her body as she washes her hair. In her bedroom a slim figure laid out her clothes for the day. Spirit dress as a maid was summon by Lucy. Virgo was glad to jump on over to help her masters friend. She could sense how she was feeling this morning and it gave her pause to past that along. "Mistress, wishes for you to be yourself. It matters not when that will be, but know you have others to rely on." Virgo did a quick clean of her room before she zap herself back to the spirit world before Amber emerged from the bathroom.

A towel around her head and body as she step onto the carpeted floor. Amber look at the bed and did not remember taking anything out. Took care to how her room gleamed in the sunlight of her open window. Laying the towels down on her bed as she lefts up the article of clothing. Inspecting to see what the spirit wanted her to wear. "Virgo, I don't do dresses." Hanging it back up and grabbing a shirt and pants to put on. Combs her wet hair and leaving it down. Very seldom did she wear it up. Did not like taking it out because of the ties pulled on her hair.

When her Uncle Gray and Aunt Juiva got married did she have it up. After they left for their honeymoon did she take it down and cried into her pillow that night. The memory of dancing with him and he had compliment her on her attire too. The dress came down to her ankles and it show how will she blossomed. Green in colour with a white ribbon in her hair. Wore a necklace with earrings and high healed shoes. Trying to make herself look taller. Still was the shortest of them all. Dancing with him, knowing how she felt towards him and he had no clue. Amber laid her head on his chest as he moved them around. When the dance ended did he bend down to give her a kiss on the cheek and whisper into her ear. "You are beautiful little one." Then he walked over to his bride to dance wit her. Amber left the party and ran home.

Wiping her away her tears at the memory. It was a treasure time and also it broke her heart. Looking at herself in the mirror after finished getting dress. The bags underneath her eyes were more visible. Sighing and putting on her sword and walking out of her room. The smell of food reached the top floor. Her stomach was hungry did not wish to eat very much. When she leaves out the door does the other personality comes into play.

Coming into the kitchen had the twins look at her. They see the effects of not sleeping having on her. They will keep a eye on her for now. "Sit sister, bacon and eggs this morning. Here some toast with a glass of milk."

"Thanks Mystogan." Taking a seat and looking at the food. It looked, smelled good, but can she eat all of it. Breaking off the toast and dipping into the egg yoke, to break it open. Chewing on the first bite. "It's good." Her brothers made small talk of what they were going to do today after Team Natsu sets off. Jellal also handed her more jewels. The sword was her only purchase, maybe today she can gather other things.

"Do you need more?"

Taking a little drink before she answers him. "I do have what is left of yesterday. This sword is my first item. The rest of the day was ruin because of the Lahar and Mest." Placing the glass back on the table to look at the older twin.

"I doubt they will bug you today. Makarov will not let them have you."

"All thanks to the name change, Jellal."

"Sister it's better then anything. Or you will be custody, strip of your powers."

"They subdue magic with cuffs. I have seen what they do, not only is it a restraint but it makes one weak."

"It will never come to that. Not when we are around."

"Brother is right we will plow anyone that comes near you. If someone look at you the wrong way or abuse your name. This here fist is what they will meet."

"Valiant bodyguards I have over seeing me. If worse case scenario happens, I can stand up to par with anyone. Don't let my size fool you."

"Not saying you are capable. We are your brothers, it's our duty to watch over you."

"But I am n...."

"Don't say you are not. Finish eating and we will go."

Shot down by Mystogan had her taken a bite and mumbling something incoherent. Fact it is true, that despite what they wish. How can they open up their arms to her? They wanted her to live with them, knowing where she came from. No rhythm or reason will sway them other wise. Eating a 1/4 of the pate and pushing it away. It was no better then yesterday breakfast. Pancakes and ice cream is what she took in. Rising from the table they all head out and walk towards the train station.

The platform had all their bags ready to be put on board when the announcement came for departure. Natsu was pump to go with Happy, and Lucy double checking to see if she left anything behind. Gray was looking around for their send off and hoping she will come. Erza said to be on time, but she was the one that was running late. In lest then ten minutes they will be on the tracks.

"Grrrr...where is she. If I had know she wasn't going show up first. I would have slept in."

"Natsu cool it. You know how she travels, maybe some of her suite cases came off the cart."

"The day she leaves anything behind is when the world stops Lucy."

"There is still time, she will make it."

Gear up for the mission he was, but not thrilled to be going by train. The motions from the moving at such speed cause him to loose his stomach. If he didn't eat so much to begin with, would there be a need to knock him out. Then what can he say about flying with Happy. The cat can reach speeds faster then a train, but there were ill side effects. A mystery that had yet to be solved. From his words he says that Happy is a friend, nothing to be stress over.

His eyes were fasten to the entrance of a glimpse of hope for seeing her run in. It actually made him fidget to wait. "Is she going to show?" Did not want to miss saying a goodbye to her.

"Not you to Gray? Erza will be here!"

"Lucy, not Erza. You did tell Amber, correct?"

"I told her yesterday when we were walking to stop by. I wasn't going to pressure her to do it. It's not really fair to her, to shout out a different name."

"It was her that went along with Master plan."

"Against any objection to refute it. What could she do? Say no, I am not what he says I am. Gramps had her corner, to force her to be someone else. Did she back down? No."

"I was there Lucy. I saw her march over to Lahar to face him."

"If she comes great, if not we will see her when we get back."

"I want to see her now." Whispers to himself, didn't want others to hear, even with Natsu hearing. Those words spoken did he see her coming into the station with her brothers beside her. A instant smile comes onto his face and he starts walking towards her. Stops before the train light post and leans against it. Jellal didn't see Erza by the train started to search her out. Mystogan went past Gray to join Lucy and Natsu in waiting for the strongest mage in the group. "You made it!"

"Had to hurry my pace a little at Jellal call. We are here now."

"Still waiting for Erza to show."

"Not one to be late."

"Who knows maybe she is bringing to much stuff."

"Acting she likes but can't handle the stage fright."

"Stage fright?" Is this the first time for this mission. Amber had to think back to stories of their adventures that were told to her. How there was one, that all the actors abandon the director leaving the team to carry on the performance. If that is so, she can't utter a word of it.

"Nothing, never mind." Walking around him to go over to Lucy, he walks beside her. Lucy waves at her to come over quicker. What Amber said, Gray did not buy it. It seams it was a genuine insight to how Erza behaves. Erza interests will spark on how she approaches things. Her whole demeanour would change. Even wearing a maid uniform in a dinner. Wasn't to along ago they took on that job.

"Angel your here!"

"Hi Lucy." It was a strange feeling to be called by a other name. To take on persona that had her thinking on her feet. "I see your are ready?"

"Yeah the train is about to go and we are short one."

"Don't fret I am sure she will be here momentarily."

What they didn't expect to happen was Gray being tackled to the ground by a water mage calling out his name. "Graysama I am here to travel with you." The impact almost knock the air out of his lungs. Did not sense her coming at all. At times he could feel her gaze on him when she hinds behind pillars, walls, lamppost. Trying to remove her from him, had her tighten her grip. "Juvia gets to spend time with her Gray."

"Get off me Juiva, we are waiting for Erza."

"Erza can't come, Guild Master called for her. I am her replacement."

"Noooo not you."

The struggle was real enough to get out of her hold. When he stood up she only grab onto his arm. This did not make any sense to Amber, to see this unfold yet again. They are suppose to be in love with one other. Not have one sided attraction where he is definitely not likely her advances. Juiva face almost had hearts flowing up into the air.

"What do you mean you are her replacement? Were is Erza?"

"I was at the guild when Erza got called into Master office Jellal. When she came out, Master told me to pack and head for the train station to meet up with Graysama. It was stated the mission asked for four people?"

"What is she doing?"

"Do no know. Juvia came here to be with her love."

"I got go back to the guild to find out what this is about." Jellal takes off with out saying a other word. Mystogan goes up to Amber and tells her he will go as well. Nodding her head to see him rush off too.

"I guess this is a new party. Do you have your ticket Juiva?"

"Require one before spotting her Gray."

Shrugging her shoulders as she lefts up her carry on bag. This trip was going to have a lot of headaches for her. If by chance Amber can replace Juiva instead. There was no time for her to go home and come back. Then to hear the train announcer shout into the air. "All a board for Margret Town. All a board for Margret town."

"We got to go guys."

"Can't I fly there."

"I can knock you out Natsu. Get on the train."

"I don't want too."

A vein was popping out the side of her head and her fist was ready to knock him out. No little patience for him complaining. "Natsuuuu I swear." The older teen could deal with so much before her tolerance rain thin.

"Can walk there in a day." A big thump could be heard as Natsu laid unconscious on the grown. Happy lefts him by his hands and flies him into the train car they will be staying in. The job was taken care off now and Lucy turns to Juiva.

"Time to get on Juiva."

"Juiva will sit next to her beloved Gray." Sparingly letting go of his arm to get on the train and sit down on the seat that will be occupying by her and Gray. Lucy will have no choice but to have Natsu head in her lap. Then again she could always push him onto the floor where he will stay until wakes up again.

"See you when we get back, Angel."

"Yes, safe trip."

"More trips for ice cream."

Watching her board the train and still had one more person to say goodbye too. Gray stands in front of her and smiles. "This is me leaving." Part of him was strongly against going, but he was part of team. There was no backing out now.

"Hope your mission is a success."

"It will be." A hand comes up to her shoulder and a few strains of her hair is lifted and he kisses the tips of her dark blue. The letting them go slowly as they fall back down on her arm. "Don't hide while I am gone, little one." Turning to take a step to get on the train and looking back at her once more. Gives her a wink then proceeds on.

Then Juiva clumps onto him once he sits down. This job is going to take a lot out of him having her tag along. They couldn't really dismiss her for this request. Having a strong water mage would come as assist if they have to face a troublesome foe. The whistle blows and the wheels start to the move. As it starts to head down the tracks, the window comes down and Gray sticks his head out. Waves back at her until they are out sight.

"What was that?" Dumbfounded by his actions, Amber stands there wondering what brought that on. "A very strange goodbye." A train personal bumps into her and snaps her out of her state. Team Natsu is now gone, she heads towards the shopping center. "Shop for what I missed yesterday."

In Makarov office he had Erza, Gajeel, Lilly and Laxus team all sitting down staring at the tablet that was prop up on his desk. Told the other three of him sending out Laxus team to find and bring it back. Erza, and Gajeel and Lilly were unable to speak a word. Wrapping their heads around the information that was given to them. None of them thought it was possible that Amber's story was true in their world. Seeing the said tablet in front of them spoke volumes.

"Old man, I thought you were going to wait and speak to Amber first."

"I change my mind Laxus. Better to inform them, then bring Amber here. They need to understand the implications of this. I am giving this a S class mission to find the rest of tablets. We don't know what lies in wait."

"Master I will take this on. I will see to it that the tablets are found. If any of Dark Ember members stand in my path, I will show no mercy."

"Erza child, I knew I would have no qualms of you accepting. Until I know more you are on standby with Gajeel."

"I say bring on the Dark Guild. My iron fist will gladly knock a few heads in."

"Now please Gajeel, I wish to not see you act hasty at this. They are dangerous, best not to rule out anything. We have very little to go on, that is why I must have this chat with Amber. I can't let her know that we are moving forward in search of this guild and the tablets."

"But Master shouldn't she know?"

"I have thought this out a lot Erza. Until we have collected these tablets, Amber will not have this knowledge."

"How are you going to ask her about the other places. Wouldn't she suspect something is a missed."

"Casual conversation about her past will be of no worries. I can make something up along the way. For now, I'll have you all go pack. That includes you as well Laxus."

"Me again old man?"

"Depends on how many tablets there are. I need strong members to go out. What lurks in waiting we to know all. Understand?"

"Tch....Fine, we will set out as well. Freed, Evergreen be prepared."

"Understood!" They both said at the same time. It was only yesterday they got back from retrieving the first one. Now to seek out a other and were it will be is a mystery. The last encounter wasn't so bad. Maybe finding these monuments will not be hard.

"Children, go and pack. When you return here I'll let you know of your objective."

They all head out of the room, but first Master tells Lilly to go search for Amber. The exceed fly's out of the guild and sore into the sky to find her. He saw Jellal come inside and should of asked him to her whereabouts. It was to late and now he must rush.

His crush was walking down the stairs and he meets her at the base of the stairs. With out a proper hello he asks her. "What does Master want of you?"

"I must leave for a S class mission. Be gone for few days."

"S class mission? What do you have to do?"

"I can't say. I have to gather my things. Have yet to pack."

"If you require help, allow me to go with you." Knowing full well this mage never needed any assistance in capturing her prey. That didn't stop him from losing sleep over her. Wondering if she was alright and no dangers be fallen on her. Still he wanted to be beside her, to banish anyone that came with in feet of her.

"I can mange on my own. Plus Master did not say for anyone else to join me. I must do this alone."

"I can go up to his office and get permission to accompany you."

"That is not necessary. Plus you have your sister to look after."

"Amber is keeping distance from us at times. I think she is unsure she fits in."

"Can't expect her to jump into the roll of your late sister."

"They look and act so much alike. I want her feel comfortable around us. I will give her all the time she needs to be apart of our family. Her only family."

"And she has us as well. Do not be discouraged Jellal. Amber knows you will be here for her, and fairy tail will back her up."

"Thanks, Erza. I'll help you get ready then."

Today was less crowded then yesterday, not to many people were out at this time of day. Shopping was huge accomplishment, and she was half way done. No Knights with spears pointed at her. They were still present in town and to her determent did not want to run into them. Did not want to run into Lahar, he is no dummy. As she walked around to shop for the next purchase her hair stay the same when she left this morning. The need to feel guarded, not to let anyone get past her defences.

Picking out some new clothes, can't keep asking Virgo to make more. The maid probably wouldn't mind doing it. The jewels that Jellal gave her was more then enough for what she was getting. Even with him offering her money, she needed to make some of her own soon. The clothes rack had her taste in clothes. Choosing a few pieces and putting them over her other arm to take it up to the store owner. "I think that is the last shirt I need now."

A whole wardrobe is avoidable, she is starting fresh with everything. Staying here in Magnolia for life, she needed clothes for each season coming up. Paying for what is in her hands and the store putting them into a bag and handling it back to her. "There you go Amber."

"Thanks so kindly for the discount Vincent."

"To see you again, it's what I feel I can offer you."

"There is no need and besides...." Leaning her head closer to him and softly telling him of the name change. Vincent was a regular she went to back home. Knew all the fairy tail members and he had ear to the ground if you wanted information. People love gossiping to him and he didn't tell them no. "I am Amber from a different world, but Master wants people to call me Angel. The rune Knights are in town and I must act like a twin sister, who has been lost. Reunited with family again."

"Ahhh I understand. I'll spread the word. Is there anything else?" Tells him of a little backstory and kept it simple. Basically what she told Lahar yesterday and added in a few things on a whim. "Your cover story is sound and polished. I and the towns people will do our best to keep you here as well. Amber's death hurt us all, a bright child she was. Always willing to help even with misfortunes of magic."

"I am far from what she is."

"You are, you have magic?"

"I do Vincent, powerful magic. Train equally hard to be who I am."

"I can't believe it."

"Shall I demonstrate for you and who don't believe."

"I don't mean to disbelieve you, it's just...Amber had so little." Her hair changes to white with her eyes going dark blue. Clouds above their heads stole the sun from view and the air around Vincent became very cold. Other people stop to see her preform and whispers where heard. Then a small boy with his mother looked up and saw snow falling. Reached out with his hand as the snowflake landed in his palm.

"Mamma look!"

"Oh my snow!" It was cold as their winters day, but it came down gently and covered the ground by there feet. Amber didn't want to show of her other spells. They were to fierce and they were meant for battle. Hoping this was enough to show them that she had the skills. Vincent nodded his head and held up his hand.

'You did that with out saying anything."

"Some spells don't need words." Taking the bag off the table and walking away from him. Some of the children begin to follow her. They wanted to see more, they have watch Natsu do tricks with his fire or Gray with his ice. Even Juiva will show them some water spells. Snow was their favourite can touch it and play in it.

They kids started to chant and wanted her to do something else. The snow she already shown them had stop. "Make it snow! Make it snow!" Before she could entertain that idea a black exceed came flying towards her.

"Angel!" Stopping with a few feet to spare and looking up at her. Lilly points towards the guild. "Master wishes to speak to you." Why would he have asked of her for? Makarov didn't call upon her for anything. Then being in this clone world this one might be different. "I am here to take you to him."

"Alright, I'll go with you Lilly." A small hand reaches up and tugs on her shirt. Amber turns her head and sees a little girl not barely five years old. Bending down lower to her to hear what she has to say. "Yes?"

"Snow?"

Standing back up and walking out of the street and still having the trail of children behind her. Lifting up her hand and they watch as a swirl is form underneath her hand. The watch from the ground as a small hill is made and grows bigger and bigger. The children eyes gaze at the wonderment, never have they seen anything like it before. When Amber made it as big as possible she lowers her hand to her side. The little boys and girls all run to the huge mound and starting climbing it. There were a few already making snow balls. Lilly then hovers above Amber and holds on to her jacket. The little girl waves bye at her as they go west to head to the guild.

"Lilly what does the Master need of me?"

"I can not say, it's for you to find out."

"Probably due to the Lahar and Mest being here."

"Find out more when you talk to him." Viewing the guild this high up had her feeling a little nervous. Had faith in Lilly not to drop her, but not having her feet on the ground was odd. He was taking her as fast as he could. The doors to the guild were not open so he landed right in from of them. Still flying beside her and enter the building they did. By passing some members to go up the stairs to second floor. Did not see Mystogan by the mission board or Laxus sitting at a table with his team. Waiting to hear on where to go.

Lilly small paw knocks on the door and he hears "Enter." Opening it up, Amber sees the elder master behind his desk. Motions with his hand for her to come in and take a seat across from him. "Thanks for bringing her here Lilly, you may go."

"Aye." Floating down to the floor he shuts the door behind him and goes looking for Gajeel. The guy doesn't pack very much and more then likely he is with Levy somewhere. Amber puts her bag down on the floor and her hands goes on the arm rest and listen to what he has to say.

"My child, I have heard you have made it down the tree house."

"I did, a few days ago."

"Wonderful to hear and you are with your brothers?"

"Jellal offer me a place to stay. I accepted."

"Great, glad you are there."

"Is this what you wanted to know?"

"No it's not. I wanted to give you time to settle in. If it's alright with you, I wanted to talk about your world."

"My world?"

"You told us of Helix, and I am press to say I need more then what you have given so far."

"To why, master?"

"Curious to know my child. As old as I am, there are still stories I wish to hear."

"Did my tale not satisfy to why I am here."

"It did, but you were around all the guild members at the time. Given us a condense version of what you spoke of. With you and me here in this room can expand on it. Might clear some of the burden that you still feel."

"When I came down from the tree house, I thought I could start anew. Brace everything that was before me. It's not that easy, I spontaneously cry at times. I think of my family, hope that someone lived."

"Suffering is a normal stage and you have seen a lot. Do not consume yourself over your loss, take your time. The road in front of you will have a warm light to direct you on your path."

"Others have said the same."

"Listen to them well."

"Yes Master."

"Gramps child."

"I.....I can't.." Makarov walks around his desk and pushes in the drawer that had the tablet inside. Didn't think of putting it into the vault with the letter. He may look at it some more and do some research to see if language can be translated. Sits himself in the seat beside her and taking one of her hands into his.

"Your are part of this guild and our family. Do not brood about my name."

"It's you, but not.."

"The other me?"

Nodding her head and looking towards the floor. The death of her Gramps hurt just as much as seeing her brothers killed. The eldest life lost among so many others. Having him hold her hand and seeing him. Brings tears to her eyes.

"See they will not stop."

"Child, I will not regret nothing when I go. I do not want my children to grieve for me for long. Life is a gift and you were given a second chance. Fulfill what your heart desires and wish upon the stars. A new world welcomes you, take the steps to grasp onto it."

"Trying I am."

"You will get better. Now will you tell me more?"

"To what I only know."

"The stone tablets you mention are there others?"

"The one that was found in Clover, is the only one recovered. Noboris demolished the rest."

"It told of Helix?"

"Yes told of the beast. How he was slain."

"How many tablets were there?" Lets her think on the answer for a bit and questions himself if he should tell her why. Then she might become frantic knowing the same fate could happen here. With in his power he will not let that come to pass.

"Hmmm There were four, but found through out Magnolia. One told of the Helix, second told of the ritual, a other of the sword location and last of where he is hidden in the mountain."

"To where it was carved out and he was place there for all of time."

"Not all of the time in my world, he walks."

"Sorry, child. Can you point to this map and show me where they were found."

"I can, the guild members that went to scout them out came back with no findings. It was not until later that we knew of Noboris breaking them."

Handing her a pen, she stands from the chair and walks over to the wall. There was a huge map of Magnolia and on the other side there was one of the world. Placing markers on Clover, Hargeon, and two near Royal City and Akane Beach. Gets off his chair and stands beside to look up. "Where is the sword?"

"Right here, bordering a other continent."

"In the north, in the region closest to Midian. The volcano that had sword?"

"The name I don't remember."

"That is alright. When did Blue Pegasus make the gate?"

"When we found out the sword was gone and couldn't be reforge."

"Were they ask to make one?"

"No, Hibiki had designs to one drawn up. A very smart man he is, him, Eve and Ren built it. Ichiya stood by circling around them. It did not take them long."

"Good boys they are."

"Master they are adults in my world."

"Anyone underneath my age I don't see them as grown."

"Is this all?"

"One last thing, child. Did the ritual have particular day for him to be risen."

"There was no specific day Noboris to took to gain Helix control. All the requirements for the ritual was at his side."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Does this settle your mind?"

"It gives me a little more insight to you and what you have gone through. I sorry that you had to think back to those days."

"It will forever be with me. Not something that can be slip from my memories."

"Child I'll say this to you again. Your path will be encompass with warm light. Do not be afraid of what is unknown to you."

"No to be scared of being here?"

"If that is how you feel. You know how Fairy Tail is right?"

"I do."

"Then lean on us to lift you up."

"I will try Master."

"Gramps Child."

"Yes Gramps." Could not give him a smile to which he gave her. Pats her on the shoulder and walks back to his desk. Now that is done, he can look forward to his road ahead. What peril lies in wait for his kids. Can they claim the stone tablets before Ember. Before they are no more then dust in Norboris hands. And the ritual worries him most. If it can be done at any time of any day, what does it need to waken the demon.

There was no point in staying in his office and there was still some shopping to do. Picking up the bag by the chair she goes for the door, but to be stop by him. "What do you plan to do while team Natsu isn't here?

Shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head. There was no sudden notion for her to do anything. There was no missions she care to do, no places for her to go. "I have no plans Gramps. Maybe walk around to adjust to here."

"Wendy is still here, I ask for you to help her."

"With what?"

"She is a healer, when she is not on missions she tends to the sick."

"I have time on my hands, can always master a new skill."

"A new skill?"

"I was taught different spells by my brothers. Not all of my magic pertains to snow maker."

"You have more then one Magic?"

"I only have snow, but I have garner the ability to use certain patterns from other mages."

"You mimic?"

"In a way yes. I use them when I am way over my head or a easy way out."

"Such as?"

"Silence and still are very effective."

"Care to show?"

"You will be under my spell for awhile until it wares off Gramps."

"My might is higher then most of you here. Even with Mystogan sleep spell one I do not fall."

"Yes, I know of that one well."

"By all means, proceed." Wanted to test out her skills, to see if she can stand up to foes like him. Her snow blizzard made a huge impression with the other members. Is she just as strong as Mystogan and Jellal? There is one way to find out.

Bowing her head and putting her bag down by her feet. Raised up her hand and start saying the words in a language he did not hear of. Pushed his brows together as the room cooled in her eyes and hair changed. Reciting a few words and snapping her fingers. Makarov could not move or talk. Her hair changes to what it was before and she picks up her bag. "I had a lot of time on my hands when I couldn't go on missions. Study and taught myself to learn more then my primary magic. My own brothers did not know, told me a few choice spells. I then tweak them to my own advantage. What I did now I combined them, and yet they work as singles. I hope your are pleased with my skills Gramps. I will go to Wendy as you wish, I can learn a healing spell. Good day."

When she left and closed the door. Tried as he could to unbound himself from the spell. The hold was very strong. "You might just have exceeded my exceptions, Child. One thing I care to know? No other mages uses a different tongue. Is that a difference between our two worlds?" It matters not at this point for him to find out. As of now, there are more important things to a heed too. "When I am free, they will be sent on their way."

Stubbing over rocks, mud and dirt. Then journey to which he needed to go to was long. Getting there was of importance. For the last two days he has walked through a uncharted path but only going in one direction. During the day he follow the sun at night, walked with the moon. "I need to get on the train in the next town. I could not do that in Cedar or they would have known I was still alive." The dark guild already had members spying on others. Those that did not visualize Noboris plans could meet a gruesome death. "I must get there quickly." Using his shirt to stop the blood from his wound. Didn't have means to cauterize the area. It would have been painful and probably pass out. That he could not do, not when he so little time left.

"Can't falter now. Can't allow Dark Ember or Helix to rise."

His own body was taking Nick where to go. If he can get to Magnolia and warn Fairy Tail, maybe they can stop this ghastly beast from every seeing the light. "The slayers can do it. I have heard of the salamander." Tripping over a rock and falling down forward and almost hitting his head on a other rock. "Got to get up, can't fall asleep here." Weaken he was as he pushed himself up and to regain his balance. Pushing himself to keep going and going he will.

"To my last breath will I see this through."


	9. Chapter 9

Leaving the cavern that has been his home for the last 2000 years and journey to his native land. The trek was long and tiresome and part of the path he did not remember due to the eco system changing. Landmarks are what kept him going. Using his trust in his staff as he walked up a inclement to over seen the valley below. The clouds were space out but put shadows on the mountains ranges. The sun was just breaking through in the afternoon after light shower this morning. The view from where he was is incredible. It flow with riches of the land and spill for miles as the eye can see. Looking towards his left he sees the village that he was born in. How he never thought he would return. 

"Home, am I?" Walking down the trail and passing by a heard of sheep grazing in the pasture. A Shepard and his dog was attending to his flock and making sure none stray. The solace of this place was worlds apart from where he lived. Clover was bustling town, but it did not have the serenity like here. When he enter the barrier that kept his place hidden from others. The elder of his tribe would have sense him come. And know who he was, there was no need for guards to welcome in Heb. 

There was a small bridge over a creak bed as he walk to the entrance of the Nabure. He took everything in. Saw the changes or to say the abundance of the growth from when he was last here. There were more houses built and new life of people he did not know. Walk a well used path to make his way to the elders home. What knowledge he knows will be past over to the head leader. Hopes from his discussion will have a proper outcome and backing for Fairy tail. Can a lost village be willing to help. They have the past with Helix, they were the ones that witness his fate. Know all there is to the war and what Markus did. 

What will they do, when he speak to say that Embers leader is still alive. There peace for what they have had will be crippled. Until he sits down and says something the future is in wait. Taping on the door with his staff and looking at mother and child walk by, then looking to his right. Sees the steam from the springs the ones that will bring youth to him. His body is old and if he stay out longer, his mind would begin to forget.

"Ye may enter."

Pushing on the door, there was no need for knobs or locks. There was no thief and everyone knew each other. Walking inside and stepping on the home made carpet that takes you to the Nabure's elder. Sitting on his chair with his two assistance on each side of them. They gave him advice for when he asked for it and were also part of the council. 

"Return I have elder." Bows to his knees and lowers his head in respect to the oldest member alive. Silas may be over 10 thousand years old, but doesn't look like he has age past 50. The time of Helix he was there for, saw the destruction with his own eyes. See to the tablets creation and had them scatter across the land. Pick the sages himself to keep them safe and hidden. 

"Heb I sense you came through. What pray tell brings you back here?"

"Bring distressing news Silas, to which you must know."

"I am listening, begin."

"For what we have kept secret all this time, has been reveal....." Heb went into great length telling Silas of meeting Laxus and hear of his tale. Left nothing out so there will be no questions asked afterwards. Also told them that the tablet was in the hands of Fairy Tail and that there are seekers for the others. When he came around to speak of Noboris and of his intentions. Silas feared that this day would come. There was no body found after his death of Markus. No traces of it being buried anywhere. For a man such as him to know of Helix and wanting his power, there could only be one person to temp such tragic measures again. Heb ended his story of the letter and this girl Amber. Perplexing it was to leader to hear of a traveller from dimensional world. From where he is sitting his scared village could be consider as one too. 

They had no interest to explore all corners of the world. The ambience of being closed off and to stay in their bubble. Wanted it to remain a lost world with in the outside world. Here there was peace, no fighting, no wars. They live each day to see what was on the horizon for tomorrow. Now there is threat lurking. Silas now has to deal with the facts he is hearing, does he wish to put his people in harms way again. Will they stand to only be spectators as once before. Lives of millions are the line, if Helix steps one foot on earthland. 

"It's troubling to hear of this Heb."

"It is Elder. To what do you think we shall do?"

"Thus are the days we have venture from wars and such. We are but a simple race now, that don't need influence from outside. We are peaceful, just like our streams."

"Elder, he wakes no peace for anywhere. Streams and lakes will dry up."

"Hmmmm Why allow the tablet to fall in their hands?"

"I feel what they take on they conquer. Our people may not have the will to fight, but these children have a burning desire in there hearts."

"Faith they have?"

"Essence of their wells moves them. The flames were of the purest blue I have ever seen. That states they are true to what they speak."

"Give thought I will."

"For how long?"

"The half moon peeks in a day. Will know then Heb. Soak in the springs, your body is most weary after 2000 years."

"I will feel strong once more."

"Go, find me tomorrow."

"Yes Elder." 

Silas removes himself his chair and walks past Heb to head outside. The two men that were station near him move as well. Meditate the leader must do, find what must be done. They heads to the north chamber were he can be alone. Stood a few feet before entering inside. Looks to the two men. "Eryn, check on Ember. Be cautious, fear nothing."

"Yes Silas."

"Noah, send word to Thomas, tell him of movements." A brother to Silas one that offer to keep the seal on the mountain to which Helix sleeps. Like all the other villagers he must come back to keep his powers strong. There are few who can maintain his seal for when he goes back. It was only a year ago he did just that.

"Will be done."

"Good, tell the rest of the council. The agreement that was made, is now up. Markus is making his move."

"Markus? He spoke of Noboris. To how do you know Silas?"

"A omnibus wind has been blowing of late and with his dwelling power too. If he goes back to Hellaya we must be ready."

"You sense him?"

"He has been masking it. With out rejuvenation to his body, he will not be able to hold out for long."

"How can that be with his mind."

"I don't know, but a way he has found. And Noboris is Markus."

A small cloth around his hips as he walks closer to the spring. Removing his robe and clothes and leaving them to be replace. The water looked inviting and he will be able to sit for however long he wishes. Spring turns the old to a youthful look, for how long you stay in, the younger you become. "Age of what I should be?" Laying his staff down near the edge on the grass. Then taking the first step in. A bright green light glows as he makes his way to the middle. No one else was around, the luxury is for him to enjoy. The springs is used only when one feels it's the right time to reverse.

Sitting down cross legged and putting his hands on his thighs. Takes a deep breath and allows his mind to clear. As the glow around him continues, his wrinkles in his face fade away. The soreness in his back is gone. Can feel the strength returning in his legs and arms. The tranquil of the spring is unlike anything in the world. "Should have come back long before now." 

Looking up at the sky and thinking back on the last few days. Have those kids found the other tablets? Has Dark Ember make their move? What does Noboris gain from waking Helix? "Forgot ask Elder if he knows of him." Sitting there and thinking of what his next plan should be. "I will wait for Silas first. Then will leave for Magnolia. This fight is not theirs alone to bare."

When he felt that time was enough in the spring. He steps out of the water and reaches for a towel to dry off. There was a mirror near by for when you wish to view yourself of your transformation. Astonished by the results, he was more younger then the last change in the spring. His arms has muscles and had height again, near about six feet tall. Touching his torso and looking at his abs. "I think being 20 isn't to bad." A hand goes to his throat as he talked, did not sound raspy, like before. He looked and felt the same as he did when he was 20. "I can manage with this body." 

A pair of fresh new clothes was on a bench. Picked them out from a store before coming up here. The style was from this modern era. "Someone must of return from the outside." Permission from the elder is allowed, but you are swore not to tell of where you are from. It may cost your life and life of these people. "Must find a place to stay tonight."

In his chamber alone to think of the events that are about to proceed forth. It would be risking to put his people in harms way. For his village is but a speck to the world. The lives of the many can't be greedy to save his own. "This should have never been. No outside wanders should pursue such malice." Silas knew the right course that should be follow. As old as he is and what history has taught him. Demon or Markus, they need to be put down. Cost of his wakening will be great. 

"I see never ending pain if the ritual is done. My village and world need to continue to prosper. "

Hours went by unto the next day as he concentrate solely on righteous path that stakes the lives of so many. The council may not deem this necessary, but it was him and a few that commemorated the tablets. It is their responsibility to cast down dangers. "I regret now for them not to have been made. But somehow it would have come to be." If what they done so many centuries ago to have relevance to now. Then the sages wouldn't be in the village not outside of it. Helix will still be watch, govern by Silas instead.

"A warning I will call. Allow Heb to do as please."

Wiping his mouth from sliver flask that was in his hands. There will be nothing left for him to consume. It is the last of what he took from Hellaya. His own people try to kill him, but it was easier to fake death and leave. "I need those springs, I am not what I am now." Noboris memory of being away for so long. Was affecting him to a degree, taking sips from flask every couple months kept his body from fading completely. Took a bag of what he could carry at the time of fleeing from his home. 

When he left, his plans for Helix couldn't see fruition. Hiding he did for good portion of his extend life. It started failing him when body sought for the springs. By will power he stay away from Ember. If he went back his life would not be spared. His people are crude just as he is. Now the time has come for him to go back and claim his aging body.

A knock on his door was heard and Norboris put the flask back behind a nook. No at all a protected place to keep it in, there is one person that knows of it. "Enter." The room once belong to Xeno. As of now it was Noboris's, a place for him to rest and think. Nate comes inside the room and closes the door behind him. 

"Is it done?"

"Took his last breath moments ago."

"Fool he is Xeno, but it matters not. What of the teams?"

"Clay has dispatch them out along with the spell to over rule the flames."

"Quickly they must go. Then I will know what I need."

"What of the others?"

"The sages in the those caverns would be to old to deal with. Tablets will be in my hands soon."

"Would they not resit to them being taken?"

"What power they did have at one time will be a flicker of their true from. They are weak from being away from their land for to long."

"Land as in Nabure?"

"Nate do not speak of what I have told you."

"I would not have believe it if you did."

Years ago did Noboris found Nate on the streets begging for food from others. The kid stole his flask from him. Able to find him before he sell it for money. Took him underneath his wing and guild him and told the young lad of Helix and what he seeks. Sort time later did Clay come along as well. Nate had a friend that couldn't do anything on his own. Basically followed orders and did as he was told. It was easy enough for him to turn more vicious then he is now.

"Say no more of it. We must prepare for the next faze. We need someone to break the sword."

"The sword we need?"

"Only for him to risen. I'll be the one to control him."

"Can't we wait for the tablets to return?"

"Nay, we can carry out my plan. I want all pieces to be in my hands."

"To where do I look?"

"Any mage that you have sight your eyes too. 

"I will head to town to search."

"Who you will bring back will be used as sacrifice."

"A sacrifice?"

"The sword has Helix power inside. It is used against him. We can't have that."

"I see, so that mage will draw out his power and overwhelm them causing their death."

"Correct. One mage of no importance well do my will."

"If he refuses?"

"Same fate as the others. His end means nothing."

The next couple days had the guild very quiet. No spontaneous fights with other guild members. No outside meetings for Master to go to. It was pretty much the same atmosphere for Amber but for others it was boring. Fairy Tail was a lively place, filled with lots of chatter and excitement. Don't know who would come through those doors to make a rucks. Half of the guild was out on missions. Amber was use to this back at home, the older generation has tone it down, but they were still family. If something was troubling someone or a request came in, they all came together. 

After Amber left the Makarov's office that day, he had to wait for the spell to ware off. It took over a hour for the spell effects to lessen for him to call on Mira to bring the groups in to see him. When they were told of the conversation and what he asked her to do. They were surprise that this small mage could have such power. They commence on proceeding forward with the operation of the other tablets. Master dispense them to locations that she marked on the map. 

Not knowing how long it will take each team to come back and hopes they will find each stone monument. The dangers were very high, but not succeeding was even higher. Assurance in his children to make it back safely with out harm. Having them gone, he focus on a other task that was put on hold. Sitting across from his desk and watching the girl turn the letter in her hands. 

"Can you feel it Levy?"

"I do, you say I must figure out how to undo it?"

"The spell is strong, for few pages of paper. What ever is spellbound I must know of it."

"Everything she said came true. Why need this?"

"What came true had a different outcome. The secret society is not the ones after the tablets. They are keepers in this world, keeper of these." Guild Master had to tell a other of his children of what is taking shape. This young mage would keep word to her heart of this bigger picture.

"Then why is it so strange from what Amber told us?"

"Her world and are's might be similar in some ways but there are uniqueness to it. Like saying a apple is a pear but a pear to her is a apple. Things are mixed up, a few things remain on course."

"Like Noboris and Helix."

"What roll he does play in this, we must know his true intent. That is why those teams are sent out and this tablet is here."

"You want me to also translate it?"

"Levy you are smart mage I am sure with out a doubt you can make sense of it."

"Studying a language I am not fluent in will be difficult."

"The library is at your disposable."

Standing up from her chair and putting the letter into her bag. Master gave her full authority in dispelling of those pages. What she didn't tell him when she first touch it. That the magic that was coming off it, was of her own. That means, the one that put the spell on the letter was the older version of herself. Now can she debunk what she did?

"I will get to work at once Master."

"Thanks my child. What is there you give to me. Do not let anyone else know of it."

"What of Amber?"

"The letter was address to me. I don't think she knows of anything."

"I understand. I will head down to the library at once."

Hanging around Wendy and seeing her helping the needs to the towns people with her magic. Amber has always believe that having a healing art in groups would be vital for any mission. It will improve the changes of someone coming back alive. There was a circle underneath a small boy that fell from the playground. The formula to her magic she was viewing in her mind. It may not be the same spell Wendy uses, but Amber could twist it to work in her benefit. 

"A good skill to have Wendy with your wind magic."

"The elder of my village taught me."

"As recall your village vanish?"

"Yes, with the events that unfold at the time. The elder believe I would be in good hands with Fairy tail."

"I am sorry you lost everyone."

"I have Carla with me. Having Natsu and the rest, help me to move on."

"They did?"

"I couldn't cry forever and I had people caring for me. I wanted to give my support in return."

"How did you do it?"

"Like you, I needed time."

Time is all she had and no improvements to her burst in crying either. It was taking a lot out of her and many could see it too. Non stop crying was the only emotion they got from her. No laughter or smiling. It has been a week since she came down from the tree house and staying at twins place. No one wasn't to sure what to do for her. They offered to give her the space she needed and the shoulder to cry on. 

"I think that should do it Jimmy can you move your foot?" The little boy that was sitting on the ground moves his foot to Wendy instructions. There was no pain and the boy was able to get up and run to his mom. His mother offer to pay Wendy for her services but she decline in saying she was only passing through.

"Where to next Wendy?"

"I think that is all for today or I'll use up all of my magic."

"Thanks for letting me come with you."

"I am glad for the company." They began to walk way from the park and head down a rock path going near the river. Wendy wanted to check out the mission board. Team Natsu couldn't take her this time around, but she look forward to the next one. "What are you going to do Angel?"

"I am unsure, been doing nothing really. "

"What did you do back home?"

"Waited for someone to take me on a mission. Otherwise I read, learn and train. Did that every day."

"Why don't you imply that to here. You said you wanted to learn a new skill witch was my healing magic."

"I should try to get a routine. Don't want my magic to go stale."

"I can help if you wish."

"I see things better if I learn on my own first. When I have master it, I'll show you."

"That be will be great! Will I need to go this way." There was a fork in the path. One way lead to fairy tail and the other way to go south out of the city. Amber could train with out no one looking. If she wanted to get back into gear with her life. Starting fresh tomorrow will work.

"If I go. Will these prying eyes follow me." There has been the presence of Mest behind her. For these many days has he stood watching her every move. It would be so simple to cast something on him. It would backfire and land her at Lahar feet. "I wonder what they are doing now?" Skipping the path Amber turns around and heads the way she came. Heading back for home and get ready for tomorrow.

Curtains were up, chairs were filled with people and the actors were ready. Lucy was crossing her fingers that tonight will go as plan. They have help the actors with their lines, Natsu and Gray didn't ruin the set with their fighting. Juvia was more then happy to be in the team with Gray. Everyone has worked tirelessly to get here. For one person he wanted this to end quickly so he go back home to see how she was.

The stage was set and the first lines are being spoken. The audience was listening intently to the actors. The the set was being change out smoothly. It was looking very good and Lucy might collect all of her reward.

"This is going better then I hope it would. Your team has help out greatly Lucy."

"Thanks Mr Vanderbelt, we wanted to make this the best performance anyone has ever seen. Your actors are very gifted."

"After tonight I don't need to worry anymore. I can work on the next play right away." 

"Think of us for your next play."

"Your team services were of great help and influence my actors to do their jobs well. I may not require to call on you."

"If you change your mind, send us word."

Looking back on at the stage and seeing back drop change once more. There was a slight problem that has Lucy starting to get on edge. Even with Juiva help, the water mage tried her best to get closer to Gray. Of course he voided her like the plague. Right now it look like he couldn't get away.

"Juiva, let me go. We have a job to do. Move over there and help."

"Can't Juiva stay by Graysama side."

"No! Release me at once." 

Pushing on her shoulder to break free from her grip was to no avail. The mage intent was not to let go and be separated from him at all cost. Since being here, not once has she gotten close to him. Could only view him from afar, just like in the guild. 

Exasperated he was over her and not having the control to flee from her. Did not want to cause a scene, but with out getting away from her. The actors couldn't start on the next part of the play. "I'll it again! Leave me alone." With a huge shove he pushes her away to start moving the back drop in place. This only made Juiva run over to him and wrap her arms around his waist. The sudden movement made him fall on the floor and the back drop fell forward almost hitting the leading actor. 

It didn't end there, and it made a certain fire dragon run over to Gray to see what the commotion was all about. Thought the play was under attack when he saw the backdrop fall. "What is going on?" Natsu saw the male actor rubbing the back of his head from being knock over. The other actors were moving on stage attend to him.

"Nothing Natsu, Juvia will not detach herself from me."

"Her love for Graysama is in Juiva arms."

There had to be no mishaps, Lucy counted on nothing to happen. This was her team, and always like clock work this had to take place now. "Not to worry Mr Vanderbelt I'll see to this." Quickly she moves from his side to aid the fallen Ice mage. They had to take this off set otherwise a other disaster was imminent. Before she reach the three of them an actor from the back started yelling at them to get off the stage. 

"Don't know why you guys are here anyways. Could have mange on our own. Stupid guild, I heard fairy tale is the worse." That picked up on Natsu hearing and he went over to the actor to confront him. Then everything started to get worse. 

"What you say about Fairy Tail?"

"It's the worse one. I have heard the stories, you make a bigger mess then the one that is already there. You guys are a joke."

That only spark Natsu to hit the guy in the face and set him flying into other props that haven't been used yet. Other members of the theatre group started to go after Natsu, either to get him to back off or take up the fight. Gray was still trying to get Juiva off of him and Lucy was shaking her head at job that yet again will lose jewels for. "Why? Can't one of them for once leave things alone." 

Standing in front of his Elder in his youthful body with holding onto his staff. The half moon was in the sky. The sun was still shinning and it was early evening. It was time to hear of his Elder words and what he must do. Did the time in chamber help him come to some conclusion to strive for. Notice the absence of Eryn by his side, these men stay close to Silas and wouldn't leave unless they were spoken too. Noah had dispatch a carrier hawk with a message to Thomas to come back at once. He also sent a other village member to his location to keep the seal intact. It would be more then a day for his arrival to come. They don't have time for to wait.

"See of your appearance, is this to your satisfaction?"

"It is Elder. The guild Fairy Tail has young ones, and my age body wouldn't be on par."

"Wise for you, best to be at peak."

"What do you wish me to do Elder? I have waited until the half moon and sought for you."

"The insight which I bestow on you is not a future I can't witness. Ye will go to Fairy Tail. Helix can't walk on days ahead."

"I and my staff will surly not see that to be. I must make haste."

"Heb, heed my warning. Noboris is not one to lie down. The path he has chosen is treacherous road. Death may come to anyone."

"I have not ask if you have heard of him Elder?"

"Ember's leader is one of the same. Be every weary and cautious."

"My eyes and ears will not fall to victim."

"Go now the cogs of fate are turning."

"Of one last thing, Elder. The sword?"

"It is being kept watch by them."

"The descendants of Mildian of Chronos?"

"Time has no bearing, the sword is safe in the volcano. So long ago did I ask for thee to help."

"What of now?"

"Worry not, they will protect what shall not be free."

"Understand I do Elder. I walk towards the south."

"May the sun bless you."

Opening up her curtains and looking up at the sky. To see the half moon, it looked pretty even during the day. Then resting once more on the window cell. Having a little of her supper before coming up to her room. There was nothing else she wanted to do until morning. Jellal and Mystogan concern over her has increase. With so little sleep and eating, they fear her body might get so weak it could shut down. They have encourage her to eat more, but only got a no from her. 

"What must we do Jellal?"

"I don't know. She ate more and sleep in the tree house then here. It's like a reversal of what she should do."

"Do we give her more time, space?"

"Maybe, I have no clue. Suffering is going through, but will when it end?"

"Brother she could get sick."

"I think Mystogan she already is. Not will she show it to us."

Malba City was the destination he was able to reach before passing out on the street near the entrance. For days he walked, with out food or water. The wound gave him so much pain that he could only hold out until now. The train station he was heading for, the one way he knows he could get to Fairy Tail and not by foot. 

Now he lays on a bed looking up at ceiling wondering why he has not died yet. Touching the bandage that was around his waist and he tries to sit up. To have a better look at his surroundings. His mind was still not clear from travelling this far. 

"Do not move or let my work be undone." Turning his head to the person that was by the wall was older women, with pink that was in a bun at the top with long bangs coming down at the front. She had red eyes and her expression didn't look pleased.

"Where am I?"

"Someone put you up in a hotel, called for me. Since I was in town."

"I must leave."

"If you want to die, I couldn't care less human. I did patch you up."

Swinging his legs off the bed and stumbling before he caught himself at the head board at the end of the bed. The wound is patch but not better at all. "I can't stay, to close to where I should go."

"Where is that young man?"

"I need to get to Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?"

"I need the dragon slayers." The stern look he was giving her that did not hinder his pain, she knew he was serious to be looking for him. Porlyusica was in no doubt that if he needed them, something tremendous was coming their way.


	10. Chapter 10

The first one to step off the train and was still mad at her team mates was Lucy. The play ended in a other failure and half of her jewels where gone. To pay for damages to the set that Natsu caused. Right now, she didn't care to look his way. No matter now much apologizing he would do, it will not make her feel better. Mr. Vanderbelt kick them out of the theatre after the set caught on fire by dragons flame. To douse them out, Juiva used her water spells. There was no way the set could be use for a other performance.

They gather there luggage and make their way out of the train station. Lucy head straight for home. Natsu follow her with Happy again to say sorry, and Juiva wanted to grab onto Gray. He didn't want her annoyance and quickly head for his place. As he took off, Juiva scurried to hide behind building walls to stalk him. All he wanted to do, was drop his stuff at home and begin his search of someone. A whole week went by for him to to see her or talk to her. Has there been any changes to her personality. Is she smiling or laughing yet, or is more so of the same. For him to know for sure, he had find her.

"In what places could she be at?"

Picking up speed in his feet when he reaches his home. Opening up the door to his place and throwing his bag inside. Then locking the door, he turns and runs towards the guild. His first stop and crossing his fingers that she will be there. "Little one can't wait to see you!"

The start to her early morning routine had found her outside of the city. Taken the path that her and Wendy were on the day before. No sleep had come to her last night and by the time the sun was up, her day started. Jellal heard her leave her bedroom and go down the stairs. Got out of bed to see what she is up too.

Walking past her room he notice the bed was not even touch. It worried him more and more that Amber wasn't getting enough rest. Feared her body might fail her. It is a big brother's job to see to her health. The food at supper the previous night had her eaten less then half. Now as he walk down the stairs to see her putting on her shoes, he will tell his thoughts

"Where are you going?"

Looking up from putting on one shoe and grabbing the other one to pull back the tongue to let her other foot slip on in. "Heading out." Tying up the laces into a bow and standing up to strap the sword to her back.

"It's not even 6 am, why not rest some more."

"No, going to train."

"Train?"

"Yeah, keep my skills at a ready. Can't be a slump if something were to happen. The Knights are still in town."

"Amber, I think you need to sleep more. You aren't eating and can tell how tired you are. I don't want you to get hurt from the lack of strength."

"I can handle it. I have train and study plenty at home. This is nothing new to me."

"So no sleep and eating is what you did in other world? I don't so. You are pulling yourself along. Something is bothering you, this can't be who you are. As the head of the family I say go back to bed." Jellal takes the final step and walks over to her and puts a hand on top of her head. "Can train later."

"No."

"Amber!"

Taking his hand off her head and not bothering to look up at him. "I can't sleep. If I do, I dream of them. I dream of their deaths." Tears fall from her eyes and she brush them away. "The images I see are my nightmares. Helix had no remorse, did not care who he slaughter. My family and I stood in his way. One by one we fall, how can I sleep and dream of something good, when I have lost all the good that I have known." Turning around she puts her hand on the door knob, ready to open it. "I know you want me to try to be the sister you think I am. I am a empty sole, who may never fill up the void to be hole."

Standing there, looking at the close door. There was nothing he could say. What is eating at her heart is bigger then he can grasp. They have dealt with a lot of sorrow in their lives from a young age. Jellal is unsure of what he can do to help her. Heading back up the stairs to his room, he gets stop by his twin who is leading against the wall.

"A sole she has brother, but someone has to reach her heart to pull it out."

"Who Mystogan?"

"Someone that loves her more then we do."

Running into the guild from the open doors and looking around to see if he can spot her anywhere. There was no sign of her at the bar counter, the table that his team sits in or at the mission board. Gray does see the younger twin talking to Mira and ordering something off the menu. Going past the tables and standing right next to him, and tapping on his shoulder. "Where is she?"

"Before you question someone, don't you want to give a proper greeting. Is more respectful to your older peers."

"I got off the train, came here, see she isn't and saw you."

Shaking his head and putting down the menu to look at the devil slayer. The teen is strong in his own right, but that didn't brew well for Mystogan. Thinking back on how his little sister was always looking in his direction. Follow him with her eyes when ever he came into the guild. When he spoke to her, her eyes light up. I didn't take long for the brother to figure out that their Amber had crush on him. But Gray was to oblivious to see it. Now that he is older, and so is the Amber that is here now. Would she fall for him too?

"I am waiting on a hello?"

"Fine hello, now where is she?"

Sighing, and rolling his eyes. This is how he is treated by the younger teens. At lest they make for it in battles. "If you are so bent on knowing where she is. Why not look for her yourself. I don't have to tell you anything."

"You live with her, why can't you say anything?"

"As a her older brother, I look out for her well being, that includes you. Now I want to go back to ordering my food."

"You know Mystogan. Amber doesn't like this side of you, never have. You are usually the nice twin."

"Things are different now. Taking more of a bigger role then before."

"You are stepping over your bounds as brother and having a complex."

"I am being protective and shielding her from guys that don't need to get close."

"I am friend."

"You are guy."

Mira was watching these two beaker over Amber and she isn't even here witness it. The mage could understand Mystogan point of view. Being the oldest sibling herself, but there had to be some lead way when it comes to the opposite sex. Seeing how Gray was not going to back down, she was going settle things for the twin.

"If you want to know where she is Gray. Mystogan said she is out training, left early this morning."

"Thanks Mira. Do you know where she went too?"

"No, but if this Amber is like the other one. There is one place she will go too."

"Right, the south gate. I'll head there now."

"Remember Gray got to call her..."

"Yes, Angel. I haven't forgotten." Waves bye to the two older teens and runs out into the street. Almost knocking down a street vendor that was pulling his cart behind him. Rise up his fist at him before he ran out of sight.

"Mira! Why?"

"As you said earlier Mystogan someone has to reach her heart. If it can't be brotherly love, maybe it comes from ones true love."

"Him?" Points with his finger to outside doors. Where no presence of Gray was, he more then likely he was half way down the street already. Going to the one spot she frequent to train as hard as humanly possible. All of her efforts did not make her magic grow.

"Allow the fates to guide them."

"Like hell!"

Breathing in deep and releasing it slow and gathering her magic into her sword. Bringing the sword close to her and slashing it vertical as a slice of snow cuts through a tree. It wasn't wide enough to have it fall on her, but it did break into two and it slide down onto the ground. Can feel the beads of sweat from her face. Her consternation was good, more improvement needed with her new sword. Working with something which was different then the one she had. The training progressed well and her body moved smooth. Picturing the enemies in front of her and using her skills to full capacity. Slashing away at the shadows and kicking high into the air to fall back down on her feet again to do a other move. This is part of who is really is, to take stance on the prevails of the unknown. For what she trains herself to do today, then tomorrow could face a battle. A battle could happen sooner then later.

Can sense him near by since she left the city. Not far from the south gate she was, it didn't help to be spied on. Acting as a other and not of herself is so troublesome. Stopping in mid stride and lowering her sword and looking at small creak bed. Didn't take a water bottle with her. Mouth felt very dry and need to drink some fluid. Holding onto her sword she walks forward to kneel at the water stream. Touching the tips with her fingers, it was cold to the touch. Like her snow magic. The sword goes beside her and she cups her hands together and dips into the water. Brings some up to her mouth to drink. "Cold."

Across the creak from her was a baby deer grazing with it's mother. The fawn wanted a drink too, and the mother watched on. "Thirsty are you?" Didn't want to frighten them off, but stayed still. "Glad you are with your mom. I have no more family." The small deer looked up at her with his brown eyes. Could tell she was hurting and unable to help. A small noise from him she could hear. "Thanks, you should go." Wanders back over to his mother and they both look at her before jumping over a bush and staying some place safe. 

A other taste of the water and wiping her mouth on her arm. Then standing back up and turning her head slightly to the side. "You know it's not nice to peek on a women while she is alone. Give you a bad reputation as a peeking tom." Hearing a tree branch break underneath his foot as he makes his way out. Thought for sure she couldn't tell he was there. For days he has been following her.

"If you are wondering how I know. I am no fool to think that I can't tell when I am being watched."

"Perspective of you."

"Experience."

"Why bring me out now?"

"Better to drag you out into the light then have you in the dark."

"When did you know?"

"Saw you in the crowd in market, when I was with Wendy."

"Did she know?" Mest had a softy spot for the Wind dragon. Didn't want to put her in harms way. At that time he was paired with her and didn't act like himself. Following close behind them made his heart thump thinking he would get caught. Not by Angel, but by her.

"If she did, did not let on." Bending down to pick up her sword and put it back into the sheath at her back. Then walking over to a huge bolder that laid her hoodie jacket on. It was getting very warm with her wearing it. Today she wore red shirt and blue pants. The other day she bought a new pair of shoes. This training was working them in too. "I should be asking you, why follow me?"

"Order from Lahar. Hope to believe you are who you say you are."

"Uhhhh, the Master give you that answer." Her hair has not change back from when she started training. Her eyes are dark blue and hair as white as snow. First time for Mest to glimpse something like this. Knowing what Amber could do. Very impress with what he saw. This small mage had power that some may think it's to much for her.

"You are different from your sister Angel."

"Yes I am."

"Sorry to hear of her passing. Me and Lahar attended her funeral."

"You came despite what you did."

"I may not be of Fairy Tail anymore, but Amber was gentle girl. Sought to forgive then to banish me like the rest."

"It best to look at the short comings, then have everything fester. You were following orders, nothing more."

"Curious how you would know of what I did?" Can't very well tell him the truth of what she knows or if it's the same as in her world. When it happen, Amber was only 9 at the time. Guild was in up roar over his wiping the memories of the members. Vaguely can she recall of him changing her mind too. Put him into her memories thinking he was part of fairy tail. When the truth came out. There was nothing to change what he done. Like a spell it was gone in matter of time.

"Jellal and others told me. I ask about stories of my sister wanted to know what she was like."

"Fair enough."

Mest moves closer to her and looks down at her. Thinking back to how little Amber was, this teen in front of him didn't sprout as much either. Reaching his hand out to touch her hair, still can't believe the change in colour. His hand couldn't go any further. A layer of ice had started at his feet and climb all the way up to arm. "Don't you dare touch her!"

Moving his head to see the person to come into his view and steps right beside Amber. Making sure she is unharmed from him? Can tell by the look in his eyes that laying a hand on her was off limits. Amber didn't hear or take notice of someone coming. Seeing Gray at her side for the first time in a week. "Angel, little one are you alright?"

"Uncle....I mean Gray.. Can't you not."

"Are you alright!?"

"Yes, can take him on my own if need be."

"He got to close to you and you did nothing."

"We were having a simple conversation. I was letting him know, that I knew he was following me."

"Following you?"

"It was order he was given by Lahar, doing his job he was."

"Now I am here, he can go back where he came from."

"How can he do that when you froze him."

"He is not getting near you, he could mess with your memories."

"I am fine to deal with him on my own. I have magic and spells."

As he was in case with ice he watch the interaction with these too. Seeing Gray being the protector and watching her trying to gain the upper hand. Amber could never win in a fight with Gray. Always had her running off before he could say sorry to her. This wasn't Amber, it was her sister, but it was looking in a mirror and nothing wasn't at all different. There was one thing he did take notice of....Why did she say Uncle to start?

"You know, you could release me and I can leave. There is no point to me in watching her now since I been caught in the act."

"There is no guarantee that you will come near her again."

"As I see it Gray, doubt you will allow me."

"You bet I won't."

"Then let me say this, it might change your option on me. If It's not me tailing her, it will be Lahar. We both know how he likes to deal with things. I am the better choice. I am not after Fairy Tail. Not like I once was, you have to believe me."

"Our Master may have accepted what you did and considers you one of us. I am far from seeing that."

"What will it take?"

"Asking me to trust you?"

"Why not?"

Since the attention was off her and they continue on with their little scrabble. Amber choose this moment to pick up her things. There are other places she can train. It wasn't even mid day yet and she wanted to get in a few more hours. Moving past the two argumentative teens and takes the path that goes higher up. There was a look out not to far from where they were. It will give a nice area to train and more open. No trees to slash her sword at, but can move body for attacks. "See no differences up here. I can do back flips from here to there."

Finding a place to put down her jacket and start where she left off. The other two still fighting on what happen in the past. Either one try to get in the last say. It was a futile, they could do this for hours. Mest was doing his job, and Gray was looking out for her. If was anybody else from the guild he would do the same thing. Kind of shutter at the thought of helping out Juiva if she was in a pinch. A member she was, yet not someone he saw being with.

"Mest stay away from her."

"I have my orders Gray. Stand down."

"No way! Lets go at here and now."

"Then un spell me."

"Fine by me." In instant his shirt comes flying off him and flutters into the air before sailing a few feet into the grass. Unfreezes Mest from his ice and he was ready to take him on. "Angel get behind me." Turning his head to see her and sees she is gone. "Where is she?" Looking all around him and there no sign of her anywhere. "She was just here."

"Must still be here. She didn't go past me to go down the hill." Gray looks at the path and sees foot prints in the dirt. Sure enough she went up. How he was so absorb about to go in heated battle with Mest. Here she was already gone from his eyes. "You should have froze her instead, didn't even get faze by us. Really different from her sister."

"Not that different, still runs and hides." Gray starts walking up the path, leaving Mest to do what he wants. If he sees him coming a inch of her, ice wouldn't be his only problem. His two fists he will see first. "Why walk away Amber?"

A bird flew past Mest and watches were it goes, lands on near by branch that supported a nest. A mother jaybird brought home food for her babies. Each one was getting a turn to be fed. Spring it was, new life and new beginnings. "I guess I should go back." Lahar did warn him not be seen by Angel. The distance he had went flying when he saw her training. Like a bird she was, graceful, light as feather with her moves and touch the ground so gently. There was something very distinctive about her. He felt also she was holding back too. "What are you hiding Angel, and why would you call Gray, Uncle?"

Following her tracks any one would think a small child was up here by the size of their feet. Shoes size wasn't any bigger then her what she was in inches. Getting closer to where she was and witnessing the first time of her training. His eyes were glue to her, each movement was captivating, he could tell that the older Erza had train her. Saw some of the same moves she uses, and there was a little bit of Natsu and him as well. Remember she told them that Erza was her teacher in swords and her uncles taught her how to fight. "Incredible."

Not realizing that he spoken out loud, a forward snow slash comes at him and he jumps out of the way. Amber lands on her feet and looks towards where he is. "A young women like myself doesn't need a audience or a chaperone." Lowers the sword to her side and waits for him to step out. Holding out his hands in front of him in offering of peace.

"I didn't mean to stand back and watch you. I have never seen you do something like this before."

"Keep forgetting I am not her."

"Sorry I know that, and yet you two are so similar in ways and contrasting in others."

"All in magic power Gray. She had very little compare to me. I on par with Jellal and Mystogan. For who I face, and what you presume, I am not weak to take on. Years I have train, gain through my abilities to be even with those that seek to threaten others."

"You learn at a young age, you have said."

"At age six. I use my magic before then. Created my first snowball in my hand." Lifting up her left hand and sees magic being accumulating. A perfect white sphere formed. Throwing it up and down with her fingers, then throwing it behind her. It hits the ground and in no time it will be nothing but water. A little drink for the grass to have.

"I remember what you have told us. Your brothers taught you spells as well."

"A few they have, but over time as I study I require more. Use them in battles, and there some that don't need spells."

"May you tell them to me?"

"Why?"

"Get to know you."

"Like you freezing Mest. I can say one word to keep one still or they can be combined. With putting someone to sleep or be unable to speak."

"You can do all that?"

"Gramps ask to see one. My magic is parallel with time."

"Time?"

"The strength to how much magic I use, is how much they are under my spell. One second to a hour. It also affects those around me. I may want just one person, but if there is more then one, they are caught as well."

"You can't control it."

"I may not control the locality in which I am in. At lest the spells works."

"What else?"

"Do you really need to know?"

"We are team mates, it's good to know each other's skills. I could predict what you will do next."

"I may have this mark of Fairy Tail on my ankle, I am not one of you. Stranger to you I am."

"Amber!"

"Gray it's Angel out here." Moves her hands around to show they were outside of the guild not inside where ears could hear. If by chance she got caught now to who she really is. Then there will be a lot of explaining to do and putting Fairy Tail at the center of that, was not what she wanted.

"Mest is no longer here. You are part of us, and my team mate, Amber." His gaze was a little to intense for her and she looks away. Then turns her head back when she sees his shoulder. It looked like it was bleeding. Walked over to him and seeing it up close. There was a wound on him and many others from previous battles.

"Your hurt?" Points with her finger and he looks down and sees it. Grazed it by going through a bush. Getting to her meant that he didn't notice that he got a few scrapes on him. What he sees next shocks him a little. Her hand hovers over the little wound and a healing circle is made. Feels the soft warm touch from her magic.

"You can heal?"

"Learn from watching Wendy. I mimic peoples powers, they aren't strong like the originals spell. More of a simplify version of it. Basically I am putting a band aide on." Gray watches on as her hair stays the same but her eyes changes colour. They match the healing circle, that is a purple.

"Thanks, but no real need to fix a small wound like this."

"The tiniest of cuts can get infected." When the scrap is closed Amber puts her hand down and her eyes goes back to dark blue. Still in fighter mode he guess with the continuation of the white in her hair. Trying to figure out her mood is going to be challenge, he was up to figuring her out. "Done Gray."

"Good healer you are."

"First time using it."

"I am glad for the help." Steps back from him and walks to her things. Having someone watch her train, put a damper on doing the rest. If she was with others it will be different. Not all would be looking at her. "Your finished?"

"Mest kind of ruin my first day being out here, then now you."

"Didn't mean to disturb you. I got home not to long ago and came looking for you."

"How did it go?"

"Hahaha, welllll." Rubs the back of his neck with his hand and gives her a sheepish look. Knowing how Lucy wanted this mission to work, and seeing his expression says it all. Walking past him to go back down the trail and had him following her. "Lucy will be fine. Natsu went to tell her sorry again."

"A person can say sorry so many times until they can't say it anymore or that person refuses to accept. Uncle Natsu was in the dog house on more then one occasion by Aunt Lucy."

"Lucy doesn't stay mad at him for long, then they are back to their usual selves."

"I hope so."

"One way to find out. Lets go to Lucy's" Grabs her hand and starts running down the hill. Amber wasn't use to this sudden action by him or holding a boy's hand. Not many teenage boys came near her because of who her Uncles were. Scared most of them away. Holding his hand, Amber could feel how strong and ruff they were. Her Uncle Gray told her how young he was when he was starting to use magic. This one in front of her, probably had the same growing up too.

"Slow down we are going a little fast."

"If we fall I'll catch you."

"Don't say that, it might happ....en." There's a hug rock in front of her. Gray was able to jump over the rock with ease. Not able to lift up her feet in time. Hits the rock with her right foot and makes her loose her grip with Gray's hand. Her hands brace for her impact to the ground. As her body is joist forward, she begins to roll down the hill. Closing her eyes, not to see what will break her fall. If she could react faster, maybe have nice soft cushion of snow to stop the momentum.

Feels her let go of his hand and he turns around to see her going down. Quickly he puts his arms around her and holds her close to him. Didn't want her hurt because he was trying to get down the hill at faster. With however they were going to stop, he had to make sure she was ok. There are going to be more sores on his body then just the scrap of the bush on his shoulder.

They hit everything going down that hill, bushes, rocks, even scaring a couple of the wild life. As they reach the bottom there was a old tree stump coming into Gray's view. There has to be a way to avoid that. Instead of using his hands to muster his magic. Tries to stick a foot into the ground. "Ice Maker Slide!" Beneath them a layer of ice is created and able to direct the slide around the stump. Holding her tightly still they reach the end where the hill levels out. Skid to a stop and his heart and breath are going a mile a minute. "I think we are good."

Her face is buried into his naked chest and she can feel the rapid pace of his heart, then again it could be hers that she is feeling. "Amber are you injured?" It was for certain that her foot is broken and probably not able to fix it completely with her healing skills. "Amber say something."

Rolls her onto back and his hand lifts up her chin to get her to look at him. Then puts some of her hair behind her ear."Injured?" From the time she woke up in the infirmary there has been little assertion from her. Shocked at seeing them all young, lots of tears, seen her frown at times. Her eyes were big, wide and brown? Falling down the mountain had her not prepare to defend herself. It cause her hair and eyes to change to the normal colour. Even the dark blue tips were gone. Eyes roam over her face and hair, thought to himself to remember this moment and her look. "Interesting."

"What?"

A other frown from her and he laughs to himself. "Nothing." Shakes his head a little and smiles down at her. "Are you ok? You haven't said." She was still held tightly to him by his one arm. Being so close to him, she could smell his scent or aftershave or shampoo. It was the same kind her Uncle Gray used too. "Amber?"

"I know I hurt my foot with the rock."

"Lets get you up then." Getting up first then reaching down for her to hold onto his hand. A small hand goes into his big one and he helps her to stand. Taking a step forward on her right foot makes her cringe at the pressure of the pain. "I think you did a number on it. Your shoe is off your foot too and it's swelling."

There was not place for her to sit down for him to examine it more. Her jacket and shoe were up the hill. Had to retrieve them, so he could take her back to the guild to be check over by Wendy. This is all his fault. Wanted to rush to see Lucy and didn't give her the time to get into pace with him. "Stay here." Runs back up the hill to grab her things, and comes back down. Hands them over to her. "Hold them."

A little gasp is heard when he lifts her up into his arms bridle style and heads for the south gate. When he gets back to the guild there is going to be some explaining to do and also hope the twins aren't there.

The journey to get to the top was not easy task for Gajeel and Lilly. They had to take a two day train ride to Hargeon, then head out of the city in search in the mountain area. They have been searching for the last three days for anything. When they couldn't find anything on first mountain, their climb took them to the second one. Yet no luck on that one either. Now they are on the 4th mountain rage and more disappointment. Laxus and his team were able to find the cave right away in there travels. There was no sign of a torch of a flame anywhere. Did they have the wrong location or is it on the other side of city.

At lest to his benefit he had Lilly with him, having him score the sky's to see anything from above. Flying and looking down below him, there was no path to be seen. He was thinking as well they were looking in the wrong spot. If only there was a more clear indication where the tablets were.

"Anything Lilly?"

"Nothing yet Gajeel, we may have to abandon this area and move on."

"It has to be something here."

They keep looking for a few more hours and as they head up the mountain more and Lilly was still flying. The exceed was going to tell Gajeel to give for the day when he spots something in the distance. "Gajeel over there I see something." Black paw points to what looks like a opening into a cave. There was something odd about the area up ahead.

Being cautious as they get closer they come onto a path way. It was the one the should have found days ago. It lead down the mountain side. With Lilly's sharp eyes he can see the lamps that where suppose to illuminate as they drawn near it. Walking closer to the entrance they see two lamps that were knock over. "Why are they knock down?" The both look each other before going inside. The lamps that are on the caves walls light up. Again just like Laxus says, they turn a pure blue colour. "I guess we are good? Gajeel."

Walking down the narrow cave path, that does not lead down, but it goes up. Using his nose to sniff out what is in front of him. Maybe find the sage that guard this cavern but to him it felt like a tomb. They were about 3/4 when Gajeel stop and looked at Lilly. "I smell something."

"Is it the sage?"

"Whoever it is, is covered in blood." Lilly goes in front of him and flies to end of the path. It comes to a large room where there markings on the wall. The story that it tells is different. It wasn't of Helix death, but it was for his wakening. The room barely had any light in it, it was cold and deary. In the center in the room there was the pastel and laying near it was the old sage.

As he gets near him, Gajeel tells Lilly to be on the look out. Kneels down by a old man in a white robe. Touching his shoulder and giving him a shake. The mage opens up his eyes and looks up at Gajeel. "You took what you came for, I am to die."

"Took what, old sage? We just got here."

"Count not to how many of you where there, but in your possession you can't have."

"Again it wasn't us, we came for the tablet."

"Tablet is scared, can't leave these walls."

"Helix we know about, and we have one of the tablets. My master wants to protect the monuments not to set the best free."

"Helix roam ages ago."

"We know the story, sage." The old man tries to sit up and with out Gajeel assistance he would be chocking on his own blood. He was holding onto the side of his waste with a open wound. A lot of blood was spilled. Helping him over to the wall were he can brace better. Gajeel wasn't to sure if there was anything that could be done for him. "What happen here?"

"When the first lamp was lite, could sense there malice. A black flame shown their hearts. The cave would not have let them enter."

"How did they get in?"

"A spell they shouldn't not have known."

"Then what happen."

"Attempt to use what I have left, to no avail. My powers are poor then they were once were." Lilly comes flying down near Gajeel after checking out the drawings on the wall.

"Gajeel, the markings tell of the rival of Helix."

"Shit, that tablet was here then. So the ones that did this to you, took the tablet?"

"Listen to not my warnings. The tablet left with them and I now bleed."

"Lilly, Ember has made their move."

"Ember you say?"

"Yes, Sage. We were told of this from a other like yourself."

"Name is Ciel, I am. The other is alive?"

"He went home to talk to your people."

"Passive race we are now. Been here for more then 3000 years. I will not be able to leave, like he was. Time is sort, life is slipping."

"What does the tablet say Ciel."

"My words will be my last. The sword powers awakens him. Stab through were he had to slumber."

"Is there anything else?"

"The ritual, to be done by a cleanse body. Speaks of springs from the Village."

"What would happen if the ritual wasn't follow through and they take up the sword to him?"

"Darkness will fall, life diminish, drain of power. Sword would consume all, and can't be used to stop him."

"So the sword goes berserk, great!"

His breathing begins to shallow and his eyes starts to close. Ciel motions Gajeel to come closer to him. Bending his ear close to his mouth he listens. "A mages life can repair a calm sword. A strong well and......"

"And what Ciel?"

"S...now mage." The older sage fall lifeless and Gajeel stands up and looks down at him. He hope he heard wrong of the last word. Why would there be a need of her skills. Ice can imprison better then snow. Snow was heavier in weight, but why that element.

"Shit!"

"Gajeel we have to go back and inform Master. Amber is...."

"I know, if we don't act quickly her life will be just the sages. Lifeless!"


	11. Chapter 11

Slashes and wind were scouring the area. Rocks, easy break by her swords. A battle she is always prepare for, right now she was giving it her all. A group of five stand in her way to grab the tablet from their hands and to make sure the sage is unharmed. Standing there in her purgatory armour and raising her sword out towards the leader of the group. Not to long ago she found the trail and the torches that light the way up. As she came upon the entrance there were men already been inside. The stone tablet was in there hands and one of the men had the sage by the neck. Demanding answers before he threaten with his life. 

"I have taken down all but you. I think it is wise that you concede this battle and place the tablet on the ground."

"You bitch you think a few swords, will scare me away." Damon, probably the only one that was strong enough to face this Requip Mage. By his breathing she was a fearsome wizard who did not care of his insults. Bending ever so slightly but ready to go a other round with his magic. Earth magic wasn't very common like fire, water, Ice. It can give him advantage by using the ground and forest around him. "Lets see you take on this. Earth Quaker." The ground shook around them and Erza stumble a few times, but quick enough to requip into Heaven's Wheel Armor and flew up into the skies. Floating right above the sun, he had to shield his eyes to not loose sight of her. The other men on his team were knock out with in a couple seconds of her arrival. Did not hear her coming, and it was to late to escape down the path. 

"I am giving you chance to see what you are doing is wrong. This is something you do not want to wish for."

"You don't have a clue what I wish for. If Helix can bring about age of riches for me. Then I'll gladly bring this back to our leader."

"He gives false hope with no warning to what you will bring about. Helix is no saviour to you, open your eyes!"

"I see what is laid in front of me. I have no reason to doubt him."

"Then you are blind just as he is."

"The powers he holds is far more then you and I. My leader will be bound to him, and a new god will emerge."

"Then I shall stop you here and now." Staring up into the sky his eyes grew big as the armor mage brings out more swords. First there is only ten, then twenty and it reaches to fifty. Backing up and putting the tablet down on the ground. If this is how the battle is going to go, he needs to use all if his strength for his next spell. Places both hands onto the ground. Once she gives her order first will he be ready for his. 

"No mercy will I spare you. I give you chance!" All the swords pointed at him. She didn't really want to over power him. Maybe her tactic was to frighten him a little. This teen has seen his far share of battles. He is part of Ember, the guild that is trying to revive a demon that should not wake.

Holding his own, does not know for how much longer he can stand. Someone has to get away from here, take the tablet back to Noboris. This one explains of the whereabouts of Helix. Imprison in his own mountain, deep in the valley of the Sun. Of course it will be in luxurious part of that surrounding area. Far from Sun Village where the Eternal Flame once was located. Maybe somehow they correspond with one other. Helix had the power of earth and fire. Then again Helix was put there by his own people. Maybe in there own thinking that if he woken on his own he would eat the eternal flame to gain power. The sword was his power and his weakness. He can't live without it, but that is what happen in her world. Sword was destroy, that couldn't be fixed. He ran rampage, killing all he sees.

"I may not be powerful as you, but I still have few tricks up the sleeve. So bring it!"

"Alright! Dance my blades." They start going in circles around her and with a wave of her hand. They descend towards Damon. This is where he has to survived, as the swords come at him. His magic he releases.

"Earth Vines Magic." Through each fingers that is on the ground, vines ripple through the ground and arch up. As they grow more vines break way, they head into the sky to meet the swords. Some swords slash through, and other vines take there places. Vines warp around the blades and lower them to the ground. 

One sword is felt by going near his head. Hits the side of the mountain to wear it is stuck inside. When she calls them back is when they will be free. Seeing that she is still in the air and not coming for him. This is the opportunity to take and go. "Earth upheaval." The ground splits apart and a huge land mass is risen up. Goes straight for Erza, requips to have a shield in her hand and one long sword. 

Standing back up and grabbing the tablet he heads for the deep foliage of the forest. Hides with the trees and runs down the hill. The sword is pierce through the mass and crumples with rocks falling to the ground. The dust settles from the impact, and there is no sign of him. "Dammit, he escape." Turning back once more into the purgatory armor and running on the ground to the sage that was still alive. "Are you hurt?"

"These wounds don't effect me so."

"I am sorry, I couldn't obtain the tablet back."

"They hold no power, just words from a long ago."

"I know what you speak about. That is why I am here, to prevent Helix from awakening."

"These men must not do what they claim."

"There leader propose it to them. They will be dealt with by me. I'll make sure of it."

"Why do thee care so much?"

"Because I don't want to see my world lost, and those around me slain."

"Help me up child." Places a arm around his waist to ease him up and lets him lead against her. "I should tell of my name." Trying to smile through the pain as this young women saved him from certain death. No sooner was he about to pass out, did she stop Damon from killing him.

"I will tell you mine too."

"Bastion, it is. I am protector, the sage of the tablet. Now I fear it is in the wrong hands."

"Erza Scarlet, I am from Magnolia. My guild can help."

"How, portray can you. He is gone?"

"That may be true, but we never give up. Fairy Tail will put a end to this. Now you must come with me and see to you wounds."

"Manage I can, but I must go home to tell of this."

"To far for you to travel. A day's ride by train to Fairy Tail."

"My people must be inform. Elder is wise, will know what to do."

"A other sage such as you, has venture for home. He too will tell of your Elder, can't you come with me instead. You need protection."

"Ha, my power is almost lost. I can regain back. Over that way I must go. Need my strength back to me.

"To the north?"

"A land that can't be seen by outside world."

"Your race hasn't been seen for decades?"

"We are there and not there. Can't shed were I am to go."

"Understand, I can go a little ways with you?"

"You return to Fairy Tail."

Erza wanted to help him get home. The danger has already started to make it's move. Gramps needs to be told of this. Ember had members that can use magic. No telling what the others may be like. Getting the info back was important. Seeing as the sage was undaunted by going alone. Pushing himself away from her and looking at the entrance. It had to be sealed, for what it was worth. The markings was still there, even if the tablet was not. 

"Shelter from the eyes to those that seek!" His hands raised as the spell was cast. Erza did not know his words. The language was old, like him. The mountain contain no entrance, it look like a normal area. The torches were hidden as well. Just the way it happen with Laxus team.

"What of the ones down in the path?"

"They will not be seen." A wave of his right hand and others words spoken. In a flash they were gone. What wonders these people have and living for so long. Words of wisdom they may pass on. "To my life you have saved. My blessing to you I give."

"No need. Would do so again."

"Brave I see in you. A warrior you are."

"I defend those that need it."

"Hmmmm, then go and defend our world. Haste I to go."

"Bastion, be safe on your travels. If you need us, come to fairy tail."

"As for you as well." Erza, in her gut didn't want to see him off. There was urgency in his walk. How far is it to his home? Who would stop him along the way. Maybe know one will look at him twice. For how old he is and looks. 

Looking back over his shoulder and waves his hand up. "Trouble times lay in wait. Defend with it your well, Erza." Turning back and proceeding into the bushes, then out of her sight. Breathing out air she did not know she had. There was still business she still needed to do here. For one man is gone from the group, the others still remain. Grabbing onto the collar of Ember member and slapping him to consciousness. 

"Talk if you value your life."

The bed in the infirmary wasn't to bad. Remember it from when she was place here before. Now she is waiting for Wendy to come. When he brought her into the guild, again all eyes were on them. Mira from behind the bar was all smiles seeing her being carried in. That smile turn upside down when seeing the size of her foot. That didn't stop Mystogan for almost hauling Amber out of Gray's arms. Having Elfman and Alzack to hold him back while Gray proceed down the hallway. 

"I can use a little of my Magic on the foot?"

"From what I can see you can't, you use to much of it in your training. That is why you want Wendy." Training from dawn until Gray found her with Mest. It was a good six hours, but she wanted to complete so much more. 

"My magic is not all gone. I have some remaining."

"Maybe you should wait Amber, Wendy will not be long. Natsu took Happy to fly him to her to bring her back."

"Thanks for the concern, but I can do it." Bending her leg to bring up her foot closer to her. A purple circle was seen and her eyes change. Lucy couldn't be baffled by seeing this, not after seeing her hair change so much or eyes. Kind of gotten use to it. With what magic she did have left, she did not want them to know. He did know, when he placed her on the bed, Gray went out into the guild hall to talk to Mira in getting her something to eat. That is when she told him what has been happening at home. The younger twin did not want Mira to say anything but he was the one that spill the beans to her. 

"So she has not been eating or sleeping?"

"No, my brother even told her this morning to stay home and rest. Refused she did and out the door she went."

"Due to the nightmares?"

"Yeah, we did not know she was having them. My sister can't live like this."

"I agree, she can't. I'll keep a eye on her for you and Jellal."

"No no no. Not going to happen Gray."

"And why not?"

A hand of Mira touches Mystogan and gives him a look, not to say anything. Then she smiles at him and turns to Gray. There was no point and telling him of what she thinks is happening with his feelings. It would spoil the moment when he finds out for himself. Seeing him getting closer to someone again after their Amber died. Grief they all were dealing with at that time. Each person took it hard. The hardest was the brothers, but Gray wasn't really the same after her death. 

Trying to get anything out of him, was trying to unlock a old treasure box. Eventually over time he became like his normal self. There were moments when Gray or anyone would be thinking of their small mage. 

"Mystogan, I think it's fine that Gray wants to watch Amber for you. Right now, you might as well go find your brother to tell him what happen. Don't want him to come here and see her limping around and not know. Correct?"

"Yeah, I know where he is. Still once he finds out, he is not going to be happy. Knowing he was trouble by it from the begging."

"Don't worry. You guys have the whole guild at your side when it comes to her. Rely on us, just like she needs too. I'll get her something to eat. Fingers cross she will chow down."

"Mira, not even a quarter of it will she eat."

"Why not let us handle it today you go find your brother. I'll give the tray to Gray."

"But Mira!"

"As her brother she may not want to be fawn over by you. Let Natsu team help, ok?"

"Not liking it though."

"I know. Now go!"

Getting off the stool, by a push from her. He almost lost his balance if he didn't slammed into Cana. It cause her to drop the barrel she was taking over to her table to drink. Some of it spill unto the floor. Did not like to see beer wasted. Apologizing in a hurry before a fight will engulf him. He made his way over to the doors and sent out to look for his other half. 

"That takes care of that. Gray I'll bring in the tray."

"You stop him from answering to my why not?"

"Do you really want to know or do you not want to get back in the room?"

"Hmm I'll go back. Make sure you have a hot chocolate on there too."

"Aye." Salutes at him as he goes back to the infirmary room. Then she claps her hands together. "I can't wait to see what transpire between them."

"Between who?"

Walking over to the counter to grab a towel to wipe up the mess on the floor. Cana didn't have a clue to what Mira was talking about. Her guess had to with Gray or Mystogan. The little gilt in her eye she was about to find out.

"Come here Cana I will tell you."

The food wasn't even touch yet when the magic circle was made. When it was brought in, it was carried by Lucy. The girl couldn't stay at home any longer. Could not be bother with Natsu hanging around her place. Telling Happy to get him out of her apartment which fallen on death ears when he had a fish in his mouth. By the time they got to the guild, is when Natsu was asked to get Wendy.

"Wow Amber that is awesome."

"It's a little something. I have to practise a little more to get the full potential out of it." Raising her head to look at Lucy. Can tell she has been crying with the puffiness outline around her eyes. Then hearing how the mission went. It went from good to bad in a few minutes. Her Aunt Lucy was the same way, seeing her cry from to time to time. How can you change a fire dragon from what he is. Most of her family put their hearts on their selves.

"Your eye colour changes too."

"That is because I am cutting of my snow magic to mimic the spell."

"You cut if off?"

"Can't very well have snowflakes fall down when I heal."

"I think that would better, the healing of the circle does the work but the snowflake spread out more."

"Interesting observation Lucy. I had not ponder on whither I can grow the area to which I am healing. Wendy circle is bigger then mine. Will have to examine it more to give it a boost."

While her hand was still healing the intensity of the magic ring increases. This was something she shouldn't be doing on herself. A hand lays on tops of her and stops the flow of magic. The tiredness was there, and Gray can now see the bags underneath her eyes. Did not pay attention to earlier when he was looking at her from post fall.

"Enough, Wendy will do the rest, you eat"

"Not really hungry."

To hear those words did not sit well with him. That day they were all at Lucy's she ate all of her plate. Could she have been overwhelm by coming down from the tree house and didn't think anything else then. Now that he is back home, he will be watching her very very closely. Brings the tray closer to her from the over head table to sit it up. Puts a fork into her hand and points to the food. The utensil didn't get used, it was drop on the plate and the hot chocolate got picked up instead with the cherry taken off.

Witnessing what she did and the look on Gray's face. It made Lucy want to ask, but thought other wise. Since the arrival of Amber, he has been at her side. Even when they were on their mission did Lucy notice, that he wanted to get back home. All she could do now was watch this plays out. 

"So Amber tell me about your training."

The skies were dark and there was lighting that was rolling this way towards the group. Finding the path was easier this time, the torches wasn't hidden in the trees. Plus they knew what they were looking for to begin with. Station where they were up on the mountain taking a peek at Akane Beach. It was a fun and relaxing place. All three of them have come here more then once to take a load off. 

"We should be reaching the top here soon."

"It will be better to find the entrance so we aren't caught up in that storm Laxus."

"This weather will not be affecting me, not in the lest."

"You even work out in weather like this."

"My magic can feel the sparks in those clouds"

Unlike Clover, there walk up was much higher. This was the only place that had mountains. The rest of the surround area had beach, the sea and the valley behind the resort. The view was spectacular, right now it wasn't a time for sightseeing. They need to get this done and over with. Laxus was thinking of Heb. If he had made it to his home and saw his people. Soon they were going to met up again. The journey took longer then it should. Had a problem with the delay in the rail road. Could have come here days ago, but had to wait and no one wanted to walk. 

"There is a other lamp, more so then last time."

"And it's blue again Evergreen."

"Heb did say what the flame meant, Freed."

That made Freed wonder about it for a bit. Given what they have done a few years back. Should it be pure blue. They had to live with the outcome of those events and Laxus was banish for awhile. When he came back, he prove to his grandpa how much he has changed. If Laxus still acted the same way, what colour would it be? "The sage here will know we are here."

"Then it will be easier this time to get the tablet. We can come right out and tell them what we already know."

"I don't know Evergreen. Heb didn't want to give it up at first. We had a lengthily stay to tell him."

"We got it in our hands."

"From explaining in detail to what happen with Amber's world."

"He saw the seriousness in all this. Did not waste anymore time."

"Enough you two. We are wasting our breaths just talking about this. Also, look over there, I think that is where we get in."

"Does it not look strange to you Laxus?"

Three of them continue there way up to the path. The closer they got to the last lamp did they see what Evergreen was talking about. In there sight they see huge rocks blocking there way in. At first they thought it was because of the spell that was around the entrance. When they got close to the first cave they were able to walk right in. Now they aren't too sure what to do.

"Could this be a cave in?"

"The structure of this place and how long it's been here. It's possible that it did happen Laxus."

Scanning above to see if it was true, there were boulders high above them. It look like the rock formation was struck my lighting. When did it occur? "Great, I can't tell when this happen."

"What of the sage inside, he might be in need of help?"

"I can use my lighting to blast the rocks away."

"Laxus if you do that, it might cause a other rock slide or the people down from below will hear it. Can't drawn attention to up here."

"Then what do you have in mind Freed. We lift each rock away? Do we have time to do it. The way I see it, my bolt will get this done faster then hauling."

Both of them knew Laxus was right. The rain starts to fall as there was a clap of thunder in the air. They could use the storm to their advantage. "I think I have a plan, Laxus. It may not have repercussions." Freed points up in the air as a light strikes behind him. Then he tells his two team mates of his plan.

"That can work. Everyone down below will be busy trying to get inside. If a lighting hits up here, it's result of the storm." Moving into the position and Freed and Evergreen backs up to a safe distance. Rocks will be flying everywhere, depends how much he will generate for lightning. A yellow swirl starts at his feet and the air around them picks up. Like all magic users, if there power is formidable their magic can be seen as they build up. "Ahhhhhhh" His blonde hair blows by the wind and his jacket flares up. The vines in his muscles can be seen as he balled his fist. Then holding out his hand in front of him and with a snap of his fingers does loud boom can be heard.

All sizes of rocks fly each way as the ground was struck. It makes the opening clear and they can see the two touches that once stood up. They had fallen and crush with the rocks. Then looking back his shoulder he motions for his team to go inside. Again the lights all along the wall glow bright as they walk. Nothing on the walls to tell of what tablet they will find. No sounds of water this time. Clover had lakes and streams in that region, so that is why a waterfall was in that mountain. 

They keep going straight with no bends or curves in the path. There were also no stairs leading up or down. Then the path stay the same as they came to the end. A huge door was in front of them. It had carved markings on it, very beautifully done. It was different from last time. One side of the door it shown Helix, on the other was the sword that it shine in it's power.

Opening up the door carefully and peeking inside, it was all dark. Couldn't see five feet in front him. Holding his breath as he goes further in. The rest of his team follows. Then the torches on the wall start to flicker. Their heads move along the wall as each one light up. Freed sees the drawings on the wall. Again it tells of the story, but there was more to it this time. It wasn't just about Helix, but of the sword. 

In the center of the room they see the place where the tablet should be. As they approach it, there's nothing. That is when wave of unease starts setting in. "Spread out everyone. It has to be here." A light from Laxus hands appear, a small ball of lighting sparks out. Freed lets them look around while he investigates the markings. It shows Helix being puncture by the sword by his people. Right into his heart, and it stayed there until he is fallen. Then as the story goes, the sword was removed. It's journey took them to far reaches of Fiore. Where it's hidden in a dormant volcano. The land became inhabitable and it dry up and cracked. 

There was something odd about these markings, not only does it tells of where the sword is located, but it also shows how the sword can be destroyed. It look like the observers were able to break the sword in pieces, then reforge it again. It look like the wizards life was lost. "That is can't good."

"Freed?"

"Laxus, the demons rest the sword in the volcano."

"Yeah we know that."

"This tells me, that Heb race destroy the sword once, then regain control of it."

"What?" 

Walked over to were Freed stood he looked up at the drawings and read them himself. Saw how a mage holds onto the sword and there magic is being used to dismantle it. A other marking shown the death of the mage. Then a mage walked up to the pieces and place them down on ritual table. There they used there magic to reforged it with their life. 

"Your right Freed this can't be good. Expectantly to the one that reforges it. Look what is above them and their eyes. Where have we seen that before?"

"Why would they? How could they do this?"

"Only his people will know this answer. This is not good for someone we know."

"Laxus she said it was destroyed in her world, couldn't be restored back?"

"I remember. We have to find the tablet and quickly."

"Guys over here."

Evergreen was in the far corner and kneeling down. With what light can be seen they see a figure on the floor. They run over to her and see the sage. Bending to his knees there was no point in checking for a pulse. "We are to late?" A lot of blood underneath him and also splatter up on the wall.

"That would be case with his wounds. And explains the rock cave in out front. They got here before us Laxus."

"Shit! Now they have the tablet."

"They can't be far Laxus we can track them."

"Evergreen go outside, see if you can spot anything."

"What are you two going to do?"

"Give him a proper grave." Standing up and still looking at the sage. There mission was incomplete, if only they had come here sooner. If they had intervene on Ember's plans. This sage, like Heb has been here for a centuries. Guarding this place, with what magic they had left. There was no way this guy could have stand up to a group of people. "Freed I'll need your help and carry him out."

"Alright, I'll take his legs. I think we need to explore more of this place."

"We don't have the time."

"Laxus, this gives us more clues to the sword."

"Freed, we have more pressing matters here."

"I few hours at lest."

"Look, we can't stay here any longer. Ember has seen the markings too, they will tell there leader." Lefts up the upper body of the deceased sage and starts walking out with Freed holding on to his legs. Then he stops and says this very clearly to Freed. "Each person that is capable of snow magic will be hunted down."

"Laxus...."

"We can't lose her again."

"I see your point Laxus, but this cave have the answers we need. Look around on the walls, it's different from Heb's. We need every advantage there is, don't you think so?"

"One hour Freed, just one."

Taking a breath in hurt his side. At lest he was able walk and retain some of his strength back. The old women made him stay in the hotel room, until he could move his upper body properly. Grabbing the train ticket from the man behind the counter and heading towards the passenger carts. If he stayed in bed a other day he was going to go nuts. Not heading to where he wanted to go, was putting so many lives in jeopardy. 

The time he spent laying down and recovering he thought long and hard. What would have happen if he didn't join the guild with Damon? Be stealing in a town unaware of what is going to unfold. Random thoughts went through Nicks head. One of them is how Damon was fairing. Did he listen to Noboris and start his plan? The important thing is to get to Magnolia with out any more occurrences.

When Porlyusica left him to check on something, that is when he fled the hotel room. As much as the women hated to be around people. She did tend to his wound and make sure he ate and rested. Stepping on to the train for boarding did he hear her voice behind him.

"I should be asking for payment for your treatment."

"Dang, almost free."

Getting off the step and letting others get on so he can face the older women. He couldn't tell if she was mad or happy to see him. One look on her face the whole time, a scowled. What she looked like didn't faze her ability to make one well.

"Running off now?"

"There is a place I need to go to. I can't stay in that room. My body is usable again."

"You did say your were heading fairy tail."

"I did, there is matter that I believe they can deal with."

"Alright, you can tell me on train ride."

"What? You are coming?"

"I am, Malba City isn't my home. I am heading there now. So get in, don't want to be the last ones out here."

Opening the cart to number 5 and letting Porlyusica go in first. The train ride might be a long one, with sharing a cart with her. They both settle into their seats and wait for the motion of their trip to begin. Nick looked out the window to see more people get on before the whistle blow. 

"Since we have ways to travel. Mind filling me in on what you are doing."

"I see no reason to tell you anything."

"I care not what happens."

"Why ask?"

"A little curious. I can stick with silence."

A joint of movement felt when he was moved forward a little by the train. It was finally moving on the tracks. Hearing the whistle blow as it left the station. Then the door to their cabin open and attendant came in asking for their tickets. Hands it over to get stamped and place it back into it's pocket. Does the same with her ticket too, then bowed with his hat and left to carry on. 

If he told her what is about to be throw onto the world. There is nothing she can do. Then again why is he going to fairy tail for help? Knowing what he has heard about them, it was his best bet and probably only hope. Plus he needed a place of sanctuary too. If Ember finds out he is still alive, this wound will be nothing compare to what they could unleash on him.

"If you must know, to which I think what you gather will be nonsense."

"I have seen and heard a lot in my life. Can't shock me."

"Well, what I have to say may have other people shaking in there shoes. The fear behind this is unmeasurable."

"Name that fear."

"It's name is Helix."

Flying down in front of the guild and running inside to head to the infirmary. There was shouting coming from the back room. Happy was above her making her way to the door. It was slightly open and she push the door all the way. Three older teens were almost ready to start a small war. One person on the bed, with a blonde female beside her. 

"You injured my sister Gray!"

"It was accident, Jellal. She knows that."

"The size of her foot is questionable. What you were doing?"

"We were heading back down the hill. I wanted her to go see Lucy."

When he was found by his brother, he heard what happen. Came running to the guild to see if she was alright. It stop his heart for a bit when he saw her on the bed. There was also a memory flash from the time his sister laid there, dying. Bracing it that back to see to the situation at hand. Even hearing the story, it worried him. Knew right then, that she should not have left the house this morning.

"I can't believe this happen. Where is Wendy?"

"I am right here Jellal."

They all turn to see her walk more into the room and head over to Amber. A empty cup was on the table with un eaten food. Starts right away to examine the foot. It looked worse to how she must be feeling. It was all blue and purple, twice the size of her other foot. 

"What do you think, Wendy?"

"I will not know until I use my magic Mystogan. How are you doing Amber?"

Shrugging her shoulders and not saying anything. The brothers came bursting into room and went straight for Gray. All the yelling and Lucy trying to keep the peace. Had given her a huge headache. Wishing for everyone to leave, so the pounding in her head stops. 

"Wendy help my sister."

"Yes, I can help her. I have to ask all of you to leave."

"I am not leaving her in a room alone."

"I have to examine her, Jellal. When I am done you can come back in."

"That is unacceptable. As the head of our family I will remain right here." Closing her eyes, she couldn't take the shouts anymore. To not be able to heal herself and waiting for Wendy. This will get everyone out of the room or at lest she can go. The room starts to get cold, and frost starts to form on the windows. Amber's head was down, and both brothers turn to look at her. Lucy didn't want to be covered in snow, neither did Wendy. Gray steps closer to her, there was no way she was going to use a spell on them again. 

"Amber, don't do it."

"I have heard you all yell at one a other and I can't take it anymore. Wendy is here to heal me so I can be on my way."

"Sister, we want to make sure you ok."

"I am not a small child that needs a hand to hold on too. Leave at once."

"As your older brother, we have to see to your health."

Snapping her eyes open and seeing the blue of her eyes and her hair turn white. That only set her off more. Jellal actually had to take a step back from her. His brotherly love, push her to act with her magic. Just like the snowball canon. 

"LEAVE NOW!"

"We will back off for now. Lets go Mystogan."

"Yes brother." 

The twins exit out the door and Lucy looks at her. "I'll follow them, I don't want to cause anymore distress." Taking Happy into her arms and going out into the hallway to wait for Gray. Standing next to the bed and Amber turns her head to look at him. 

"You can't maintain that. Don't over to do it."

"GO! Or you will see what I can still do." Her hand was lifting up in the air and Gray notices how her hand trembled. What she was doing was over exceeding her capabilities. There is a limit to what any magic user can do. 

"Fine, I'll go too. Wendy do take care of her."

The door slams behind him as he goes into the hallway. Using her hand did she wave it to close it. Air and snow shut the door, and it was sealed with snow. No one will be able to enter the room until she calms down. 

"Begin Wendy."

They all stood in the main hall. Waiting for Wendy to come back out soon. Jellal was by his brother and he was thinking back to the incident. Did he really have to blame Gray for this, he was rethinking it.

"Training can take a lot out of someone. From what I saw this morning with her and the days prior to this. There is no way Amber could have jump above that rock, with her legs."

"She is petite brother. Look at how tall Gray is."

"That is not it Mystogan."

"What are you saying?"

"She is weak, her legs give out on her. Training use up the last bit of will power she had."

"You think so."

"I too believe that in what he is saying." Gray leans against the bar to look at Jellal over at their table they use at times. Mira was severing members there meals when she heard the commotion from the room and all of them came out. She couldn't ask what is going on. "Just now her hand shook, it wasn't steady. Also when we stop at the bottom of the hill, her hair and eyes were normal. Didn't think about it until now. You are right, Jellal. She has nothing left."

"She seams fine to me."

"Lucy she is acting fine. Does not what to be bother with us."

"We are her friends. There has to be something we can do."

"As her family we have given her space and the time to heal. Her arms are only stretch so far, not letting us in. What she is dealing with, she is not expressing it, not in so many ways. This morning Lucy she told me she is having nightmares. That is why she is barley sleeping or not sleeping. The things she had knows is gone. Yet here she is, can have it back."

"Hmmm I want to help her. There has to be something."

Happy walks up to Lucy and taps her on the leg. Pulls out a flyer from his bag to show her. It was the same flyer as before. When it came from the hot air balloon from a week ago. "This is it! I had almost forgotten the festival coming up. We can brighten up her spirits with going to it." Patting Happy on his head for keeping the flyer in his green bag, even though it smelled like fish. "I notice earlier when we came back home they were starting to set up. There is going to be music, food, games. All of this is a good distraction for her."

Handing over the flyer to Jellal for him to look at it himself. "It is that time of year again. Amber loved going to these things." Mystogan takes the flyer out of his brothers hands to have a look over as well. He too remember the times they would eat at the stalls, listen to the music. The big thing for their sister was the fireworks display. 

"Jellal, Mystogan allow me to take her. From what she has said already, everyone she knew was older. Spending time with me, might help and getting to know us at this age. We have tried already, but then we went on a mission. The bond wasn't there yet."

"That is nice offer Lucy. We have to talk to her about this."

"As her family you are in your right to be parental with her. There are somethings a friendship with a girl can do then you can't. Lets see if she will open up more to me."

The brothers look at one other and Mystogan nods to Jellal. Giving him permission to let Lucy help. Her idea sounds good. For all the best intentions, it might make there relationship with her better. They were willing to give it a go. 

"We don't want to see her down any longer. Having someone else to confide in will help. I miss my sister smile, and laugh. She can go with you Lucy. We both agree to it."

"Great! We will fun. Can't wait to tell her."

The doors to infirmary open and Wendy walks out. There was a pool of water on the floor that Mira will have to clean up later. At lest it seamed she has tame herself down. "I have done my examination."

"And how is her foot?"

"Broken, she will have crutches to use. There was something else I found as well."

"What is that?" 

"She has concussion. Amber was saying that the shouting you all were doing was making her head pound. There is a goose egg right here." It was right at the back of the head, where she shows them. When they went down the hill, she hit her head along the way. While they talk to her for a bit. Gray wanted to see for himself if she was really ok. Sneaking back into the room, to witness her walking around the room. Getting use to walking with the crutches. 

Leans up against the door frame and watches her. With Lucy taking her to festival, she may need help getting around. Having a extra person with them wouldn't hurt. "I see you are handling them pretty well." His voice startled her and she almost falls forward. In a instant he was there holding her up. "Easy, does it."

"Scare me you did."

"Sorry. Also sorry for your foot."

"Shhhhh not to loud."

"Sorry."

Holding onto her head as she looks up at him. It was as if her head was ready to explode. "I'll be fine." Ready to walk again, she couldn't move from her spot. His hand lays on her cheek and his other hand holds her by the waist. 

"I am sorry." 

"It's ok."

"No, you got hurt because of me." Rubs her check with his thumb. Amber wasn't to sure what was happening right now. But her heart started to beat faster. Then when Gray hears Lucy voice coming down the hallway, he backs away from her. Lucy walks in and sees Gray stepping away and she had a confuse look on her face. 

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah it is Lucy. Just seeing if Amber was ok, she almost fell."

"Oh are you alright, need Wendy again?"

"No, I think I'll go home."

"But before you go. Need to ask you something."

It was still raining when Laxus headed back inside to get Freed. The sage is now buried in the ground. They pay there respects to him, by saying a few words. Evergreen couldn't spot anything from where they were. So she decided to head down the path and to find some clues. With luck they can catch these guys before they go any further. 

When he gets to the room, Freed was over by a other wall. He has search through all the drawings and found something really interesting. Didn't hear Laxus come up behind him and telling him it was time to go. "Freed, lets go."

"What!"

"Time is up."

"Laxus, you will not believe this."

"Believe what?"

"I have looked at everything in this room, there is one thing that is clear."

"That is?"

"There are two separate stories."

"What are you talking about?"

"Over on that wall, the one you saw first with me. Shown the snow mage and the sword."

"Yes I know. "

"But that was put in there later."

"Ok?"

"The writings are different. More then one person wrote on here."

Frowning at Freed and not getting the just of what he is saying. Letting him continue to explain more. Hope he comes to understand him. "Again ok?" The light from his script magic as he moves to a other portion of the room. 

"The sages that are here aren't the first ones. The first one, wrote of helix and the sword. Like we saw at Heb's. The second one wrote something different."

"Different?"

"Look up at the drawings." His eyes scan the wall before him. There was a small picture of Helix on the wall, but he can also make out the sword and mage. Drawings were a little faded to which it made him squint his eyes. "Do you see it?"

"I see the mage but some others people stand on a platform of some sort."

"That is right. I think I know what this is."

"What did you figure out?"

"The sage that came next or the one who wrote these foretold of her."

"Foretold?"

"Laxus, Amber was prophesied of coming here."

"Huh, what? How can that be?"

"See here, the platform. That is the gate she mention in her story. The one she went through. Here is Helix, with the dragon slayers. And those that pass on. So you move on to the next wall and you see her take up the sword. Laxus, in her story she said that lots of wizards were killed by Dark Ember."

"I recall that."

"So in her world they were killing those that could stop Helix. Those wizards wouldn't be able to reforge the sword if they are already dead."

"But the eyes."

"Right her eyes, that is why it tells me it's Amber. No other wizard can do what she can."

"Are you saying that the sword is going to be destroyed and Amber will have to give up her life to rebuild it."

"That is why the drawing of what you saw first, looked odd to me. They drew in the colour eyes later, along with the snow above her."

"So way back before Heb, they had two mages that lost there life because of the sword. When the first sage came here, he wrote on that wall. Then with his passing or exchange of sages, they did all this."

"Right."

"That doesn't change the outcome. She is still in danger Freed."

"Yes, she is. But I think that is why she was set here."

"You are going to lose me."

"Think carefully of this. Amber went through the gate to here. They couldn't do anything to Helix because of the sword."

"It was destroyed by a wizard."

"What if they found out that Amber could have put it together again. But it would meant her life."

"If that was the case, then Helix could have been stopped in her world."

"Yeah, but to her sacrifice."

"How would they know she could do it?"

"Because she is a snow mage. There is something in her power that can stop Helix with the sword."

"Still it does not make sense. Why be sent here knowing the same fate could happen."

"Amber doesn't know that. She was sent through the gate to save her life. They stood to face Helix, let him rampage so the one person they hold dear could live."

"They let there world go, because of her."

"They self-sacrifice themselves, Laxus. All of them didn't want to see her die. Knowing that the sword could work against Helix."

"Oh boy."

"But Laxus we can't repeat what they did."

"No, we have to get the sword before Ember gets to it."

"I think if the sword is in one piece. We can put a end to this before it starts."

"We have to get back, and now."

On all of the mountain ranges, stood the groups that were unable to claim any of the tablets. They looked on towards Magnolia, hoping that they still have time before the battle begins. Each one descends unto the path and returning home.


	12. Chapter 12

The winds had picked upon his return to his village and his brother was waiting for him. The mage that was sent to watch Helix he met on his way back. Seal will still be holding until they arrive to take over. Came here as quickly as he could when he receive the message by hawk. Basically drop what he was doing to hear of his brothers words. Travelling was non stop, no taking breather or eating to reaching Nabure. A year ago since he has been back nothing has really change. Not until he seen the look in his older brother's eyes.

"Brother Silas."

"Brother Thomas" Kneeling down at his brother's feet as he pay his respects. Outside of the hut he waited for him. Felt his presence when he came through barrier. Then standing back up to face the head of his family and the village.

"What news do you say?"

"It's what I have feared for so long, that it came to be."

"Can it not he is long gone."

"Feel the wind and you will know he is alive."

The air was cool to the skin and a storm was coming but it held a linger knowledge to those that sense magic in the wind. It was taught by there elders long ago. Past down to generations that inherit the village. What he felt was small but it was there, his concentration to pick up the remnants of power.

"Markus, but faint he is."

"Troubling it is."

"How long brother have you known?"

"Sort while, it's what may take place soon that matters."

"We can't allow it to come forth."

"We will stay idle."

Giving him a confused look to why his brother would not act on this. A threat Markus is, not just to the village. The other cities, towns, territories, even his own birth place. They knew what he was like before his suppose death. Wanting that power that Helix had, but fearing for what he would do with it.

"To why we must stay?"

"Brother Thomas, others will fight in our steed. We aren't as strong, we once were. Witness we can be still."

"Watch on only. I...."

Holding up his hand to silence his younger brother. Couldn't change his ways or thinking if he wanted too. A more somber this is from a time long ago. Allowed Heb to leave and take the stance against Helix in their place.

"A sage came from Clover."

"Sage?"

"Monuments been found. Evil is on the move."

"Stop we must. What happen in past can resurface once more."

"Repeat I will not. We can not. Not in our strength to face it."

"But Brother Slias...."

"Sage left will take up arms with others. One of us will stand alone to face him."

"Others?"

"Heb said Fairy Tail. A group of young and magic. I will tell ye of the rest of what was told to me. Come, and hear to what I say."

The doors open wide of the guild and in comes Nate with Clay tagging along. Pointing a sharp knife into the side of a young mage. Beckon him to move forward inside. The person didn't want to go with them. They were drag here against there will. No pledges of being let go would suffice. To earn money of which he did not own himself. Doing a magic show right in the center of town. Displaying his theatrics of fire for those around him. Kids cheer him on and their parents produce money. Jewels fall from their hands into his hat. Cal wasn't a big time magic user and the guild he join was from where he is now. On a journey to increase his magic and to get ready for the next Magic Games. Along the way here, he ran out of jewels to pay for his needs.

"Move it!" Didn't blink a eye to push him more into the building. Nate was the one that found him first, but it was Clay that had to restrain him. Threaten was more was his style. Didn't care if he beg or cry to be let go. They needed him for the sword and this is the person that Nate felt suitable for the taking.

"Sit down over there"

"This is preposterous, let me go at once." Being shoved into a seat and having the man with bigger muscles pull the knife away from him and place it back into his sleeve at his side. As he walked over to the bar, Nate stand in front of him.

"No can do, our master would like to see you."

"I have no association with this group. Never have I heard of Dark Ember."

"Now you have. We have plans to be carried out and you will help with them."

"I refused to do no such thing. What you are doing here is kidnapping me."

"Kidnapping? What I see here is a job offer for you. There is only one answer.

"Ha, want does a run down dive have that needs my help? Not that I am going to give a shit."

"If you don't, you can die." Stepping out from the back and moving forward. He was waiting for them to come back. Noboris wasn't a patience man, but given what kind of time line to himself. Things had to fall into place. This mage had a role to full filled. "One you found in the city, Nate?"

"Yeah, was in the street playing with kids."

"Wasn't playing doing a show with my magic."

"Stand him up."

Hulling him up by his arm and having Noboris look him over. Tall, has a good body frame and there were strength in his arms. Wanted to make sure this person didn't look weak and was able to hold the sword in his arms to break it. Motioning for Nate to put him back into his seat. Study him as he sat there, giving him a blatant stare. "He will do for what I need. Nicely done Nate, the path is drawing near."

"The groups are not here yet."

"Time of a wait, wait I have no time."

"I'll get Clay to scout them, see when they are coming."

"At once you will tell me. Gather them in my chamber."

"What of him?"

"Hold in the cell where Xeno was."

Walking back over to Cal, to get him to stand up once more had him shouting at him. "Wait wait wait! I am not going anywhere else with you! What you have plan and want me for, do not think I'll do it." Holding out his hands and having Nate back up from him. Standing on his own and looking around him. There were many other people in this room. No doubt in his mind that he can't take them all on. If he can swayed them to let him go, chance for him to escape. A thinker he was, and able to get out of some sticky situations. If only he wasn't so far from his guild, Lamia Scale. Could have asked Lyon to come with him. This was no mission, just a simple venture to get stronger.

"A reason I don't need to give you. A pawn I use for my gain."

"What are you talking about? Makes no sense."

Nate turn to Noboris and shrugging his shoulders. It was up to him of what to do with him. Stepping away and having his leader come closer to Cal himself. Barely foot away from him and he speaks. "This world is about to change from it once was, and I will stand in the center of it with all the power belong to me."

"What craze notion are you on about?"

"Who you are looking at, soon will be a God. You will be a sacrifice for that greater good."

"Whatever story this is, count me out."

Snapping his fingers, Nate and Clay come over to his side. Cal looks at the teens that were his age. Wondering what he just gotten himself involved in. "Take him back, torturer him till he bleeds. Then I'll ask him, his mind might change."

"As you say Noboris."

The landscape before him was sublime, and this is the first time coming to Magnolia or anywhere else for that matter. When he was told to take over for the sage in Clover. The outside world was new to him. The journey was long because he didn't know how to get there. Walked for days and got lost. Being where he was, and walked around the streets of the town. Learn how others lived. Heb was cocoon in Nabure, shelter from the outside land.

As the years roll by and generations grew up, it easier for him to expand his mind and horizon. Read books, eat the local food and watch how things changed just like the seasons. Still he was a outsider to the people of Clover. Hide away in the mountains and came down when it was warranted for him. Never wanted to draw attention to himself. Act as a hermit like they thought of him as.

Now as he stands below the cloud line and looking at the town by the sea. His world is going to be colliding with theirs. The walk from Nabure was long and tiring, but Magnolia was shorter in distance compare to Clover. With less fatigue from his aging body he was able to pick up the pace to come here. The day was about to set and the sky was a bright orange and red.

There was a hot springs that he pass to come this way and there was a small old cabin next to him. Could sleep there for the night and move down on the mountain tomorrow to reach Magnolia and head to Fairy Tail. Did Laxus make it back with his team? Is he waiting for him to show up? There is going to be a lot of questions that requires his answers. There was a purpose to keep everything hidden.

"Right thing I did, to give him the tablet? A part of me failed and letting it go."

Seeing the stars starting to shine and sighs at himself. Prepare he felt he was, but unsure of what is to come. "What transgression will I and these teens suffer." Playing in his head of what Laxus has told him it was still to unreal. That Markus leader of Ember and resident of Hellaya is a live and well. A battle will commence and who will be the victor. Winning was a hard pill to shallow. They would have to be on top of things, be ahead of Noboris. Make dam sure that Helix doesn't open his eyes.

"Tried from this day I am. Sleep my body like a calm stream, I will rest for the night."

The rickety old cabin door open and slowly he moves inside. Not to sure if the structure would hold. Didn't want to slam the door shut, ease it back in so he can stay warm in the night. There was a small fire pit in front of him and few logs by one wall. Two sticks he found with some dry moss. Not to certain if the moss would work, it was better then nothing.

"Well it light? A spark can grow from this."

There have been many fires he has set ablaze. Kept the chill from him at night and make food to feed him. Rubbing one stick on the other one over the moss and wait for that single red start to ignite. He saw a flicker and bow his head to blow on it. "Die down you must not." Then he sees the orange huge and blows on it some more. Smoke starts to go into the air and puts the dry moss into the pit. Adds in the two sticks and logs. It grows and the cabin feels no longer cold.

Holding out his hands to the fire and feeling the heat. Reaches into this bag and pulls out a apple to eat for his supper. Tomorrow when he is town, will be able to shop for more supplies. Did not know what Fairy Tail will offer him. Inquisitive to what he will see tomorrow and who he will meet. Laying down the make shift bed and taking a bite of his fruit. "Laxus the fates for now will bind us together to fight Noboris. Well your will be strong enough to see this through?"

Using his bag as a pillow he closes his eyes and wait for sleep. In the coming days Fairy Tail must be prepare. Thinking to himself, it will not just be them but those that are affiliate with the guild. How many can they gather to strive off this threat? "Alas, and see what tomorrow will bring."

Almost banging her head on the table from looking through a other book in the library. The pages of the letter were in front and a stack of books were around her. The hours she has spent reading and rereading pages twice. Even with the help of her magic glasses. Read through a book in no time at all. It's certain reference she is searching for, that might be a key to unlocking spell of these pages. It's her older version that did this. "How much knowledge does she have to complete a spell on this scale. My script magic shouldn't limit me."

Sitting up and stretching her arms forward and up above her head. A few days she has been here and not moving from sitting unless she had company descended on her. The last visit from someone was Mira. Bringing her something to eat and drink. Master told Mira to keep a eye on her, but didn't tell her what she was doing for him. Until he knows what the letter holds, no one else will know. "Do I stay a other night here or go home?" There were no windows for her to look out and to see how dark it has become. It was just her in the library down the hall past the infirmary room and washrooms.

"If I can't find what I am looking for here, might have to go to the main one." That takes her out of Magnolia and that place was more of treasure trove for her. All the books a person can get their hands on. There are unworthy books or novels that can't be touched. Would bring doom for anyone that opens up the first page. "Have to think carefully of what I am trying to understand here."

Browsing around the stacks of books again, and with a pen in hand, starts writing notes down. Earlier she had heard loud voices coming down the hall and a door slammed. Leaving her seat she did not do. The importance was her to being here, not what was happening inside the hall. Could feel a cold breeze coming into the room. A few people could set off icy response, but it wasn't ice. Snow it was, there were a few flakes that settle on her arm.

"I have to figure this out. Then begin again to translate the writing of the tablet. I wonder how long Gajeel will be gone for? Will I get this done before he comes back?" There was a vibe between two of them. They have not act on their feelings. Those around them knew something was there. It was up to one of them to make the first move. It was her that was hoping for him to do it.

Flipping through the pages as she reads, a idea was forming in her mind. "I was the one that created this spell. I will break what I did, I am sure of it!" If there was a battle to be waged. The spell was her target, but seeing as she is the lone warrior. Overcome it she will one her own. "The one time I wish I could ask Lucy for help!"

It shouldn't have taken so many days to find the tablet and also finding it gone. Bearing witness to a sages death. Ciel was buried outside of the cave. A cross was posted near his head and Lilly had found some wild flowers to place on his grave. No words were spoken of a person they did not know. They did what was right and paid their respects.

"I hope the others had better luck then we did Lilly?"

The train seat was a little ruff for the exceed but his wings were tired from flying back to the train station by carting Gajeel down the mountain. It was the fastest way and the trip will take a extra day to get home. Finding what they know and what was said, in earnest the need to be home days ago. That area had a lot to cover and if Lilly wasn't there to be in the sky. Gajeel would still be up there.

"Sad we couldn't acquire what was sought. Now we know Ember is in there first stages of world dominance."

"Over my dead body Lilly. There plan will not succeed, not with how many members we have to put ourselves a head of it."

"But Gajeel, how are we going to stop this. If we don't know where Ember is."

"Gramps might have to ask her to find out."

"If he is willing to do that? Does not know of what we are doing now."

"Talked to her he did before we left, able to get to these places."

"Can we afford to press her more, and see her become afraid."

"If we can't stop Ember, being afraid is the lest of her worries and ours"

Chugging of the train as it heads down the tracks for home. When they get off the first stop will not be to see Levy. Master and leader will be waiting for each of the groups to return. Had faith in his kids to do the right things. Wanting that acknowledgement that not only is he a member of Fair Tail, but look upon as one of his children. Raven tail was the worse thing for him. Made him do unspeakable things. Part of him is still paying it back. All he wants is to see that smile on her face every time he is by her. And wanting her by his side always.

"We will know more when we get home Gajeel."

"Hopefully to hear of some good news."

There was nothing but darkness as he looks out the train window. Lilly chooses to lay down and sleep for awhile and wake up when Gajeel calls on him. It would be better to rest now, to what may appear in front of them. It had the iron wheels in his head turning, by what the sage said before passing. "Why call out a snow mage?"

A hard fist hits his desk as he looks up at Mest. One job he asked him to do, and he already blotch it in a few days. Told him not to be seen and to stay hidden well. Now he has to do the job or get a other knight to do it. Could he really trust them with the task? Should he skip all that, and hull her in. Their master and members would stand in his way.

"Dammit Mest!"

"Sorry Lahar. I didn't mean for her to find me out. Her senses were that good, had known I was following her for awhile."

"I guess you where not hidden well then. From what you told me, she was with that wind dragon. If I remember correctly you are fond of her, are you not?"

"Sheesh. The distance wasn't a problem, I was doing my job up to that point."

"Then you had Gray come in and freeze you. He was un-noticeable compare to your lack of!"

"Lahar, if you had seen her like I did, you would have been spell bound too. Angel is far different then Amber. Very graceful she is, like bird."

"Don't even go there. If Wendy wasn't the person you got close with, it will be Amber. They are both small enough."

"Size has nothing to with it. There is something about Amber, that a person has to protect. Angel you get the same reading."

"Ugh....I should have done this myself."

Leading back into his chair as he starts thinking things through. Mest had come in to there makeshift head quarters to tell him what took place today. After he came back from the south side of the Magnolia, he waited for her near the gate. Seeing Gray carrying her and heading towards the guild. Not to sure what happen, but it did look like she was hurt. Ended up following them close to the guild. What upset him a little, was that he was spotted again by her. Stayed a far distance back from them. When she turn her head and look right at him. The piercing dark blue eyes stop him from going. Then with out words or a wave of a hand, snow was falling like a curtain. It was a warning to not move anymore. 

"I can still follow her, it's alright."

"No, not anymore."

"Come on, just one mistake. I can do better."

"I'll do it, Mest."

"I don't think you should. I know you want to solve the abnormality and you think she is the reason behind it."

"Two flares ups in the same region. When we came here we saw her on the first day."

"It was a fluke."

"A fluke, to have a sibling you did not know exist and come here."

"If I had a sibling that I did not know. I would do the same."

"I don't by it. Something is going on here. We will stay to find out what that is."

Mest left one thing out of telling Lahar. To him he would make a big deal out of it. Not mentioning that Angel had called Gray, Uncle. She said it like it was the slip of the tongue. There has to be more then that. It was best not to tell Lahar or Fairy Tail would have more then a few rune knights at their door.

"I am going out to patrol and find her."

"Lahar, don't think it's a good idea."

"Do not disagree with me, or I'll send you back."

"Fine. I hope the sun is out tomorrow so when you get caught. The pile of snow will melt right off ya."

"I take this very serious, there is no way I'll get seen in a day."

"You might be surprised."

The chair is pushed back and he leaves his seat. Goes over to grab his sword and heads out of the office. That wasn't the only thing he was carrying. There was also the cuffs that can hold a mages powers at bay. If it came down to it, he will not delay in putting them on a criminal.

"Come for now you will watch with me and see how this is done correctly. Just maybe I'll let you take over again."

"Yes Lahar."

They all were walking slower because of her and her crutches. Staying at the guild longer then she should have. Jellal and Mystogan tried to get her to come home earlier. Didn't want to be told want to do. Plus she was having a long chat with Lucy. Saw the excitement in her eyes as she was telling her about the spring festival. Got annoyed when she was informed that Jellal gave her permission to attend. It was her decision for her to go not his or Mystogan. Told both of them to leave her alone. They left the guild to go home and had Lucy watch over her.

Stomping the crutches as she moves and having a sore foot added on to her misery. Frowning at the ground as she walked. Her head was pounding too, the spell had wore off to help elevate the pain. Gray and Natsu was behind the two girls walking ahead of them. With him holding on to her sword. Didn't want her to carry the extra weight on her back. All they can hear is Lucy telling her what they should do first. Gray, his mind was on Amber. Seeing the fatigue as she walked. Knowing that sooner or later, she can't keep up with this charade.

"Angel, we have to check out everything. I think eating at one the stalls would be fun. There is games we can play too."

"That's great Lucy."

"It will be great! There is going to be so much to do and see. I can't wait! What about you?"

"Same."

"Good, and I think for starters. I want you to come to my place before heading out."

"Why?"

"We can get dressed up and wear our yukata's."

On the road they were heading to Amber's place. The sun had gone down awhile ago and it was getting later. Spending a few hours at the guild to wait for Wendy to look at her foot had her doing nothing else. The day didn't live up to what she had plan. Training got interrupted and now she has to tend to her broken foot. Lucy had asked her to stay a little bit longer, so she can eat and look at the mission board. Wanted to go on a other one after the festival is over with. There was nothing that looked pleasing to her and now here they are.

Stopping where she was and using the crutches to rest. The others did the same and Gray moves a little closer to her. "I do not have yukata, I can go in my normal clothes." That was something that Lucy didn't think of. But that wasn't going to stop her in the lest. There were shops in town that had them and it will be easy enough to pick one out.

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow."

"What?"

"Shopping for yukata. We can start in the morning, buy what we see. Then the next day we can spend it early to get ready for the festival."

"Lucy...."

"Please. Erza isn't here to do this with us."

"I can't move around as it is and you want me to look at yukata."

"It will be fun promise."

"No, I am find wearing normal clothes. I'll watch you get dress."

"Amb....." A hand gets covered over her mouth before she says her name out loud. Mumbling the rest, then having Amber say something.

"I may not like the name change, but I don't want to be the only one mindful to what is being spoken. There is more people around us, let it slip and have the knights on me. Taking them on will be a challenge. Do you understand!"

An irritable mood she was in and who could blame her. It was those that around her, that wanted to see her happy and smiling. Seeing the unhappiness in her, only made Lucy be courage more to pull this off. "Angel remove your hand."

"Gray, I told you as well today."

"But no one was there."

"He was."

"Still not here, now let go."

Dropping her hand by her side, and moving away from Lucy. The rest of them to watch her walk a few strides. Lucy nods her head at Gray to say thanks. Does the same back to her. "It might be her concussion Lucy."

"Of course, I would feel not in the best spirits either."

"Have we ever seen her in good spirits since she been here? All we get is frowns."

"Natsu!"

"I can't understand what she has gone through, but there has to be some give."

"That is why I want to show her this festival. Maybe it will work."

"Then I'll show her the best places to eat."

"It's just the two of us."

That made Gray put his thoughts into the conversation. Wanted to help her, it was his fault that she got hurt so he felt obligatory to fill his role in looking after her. Plus he wanted to be near her. When he looks into her eyes he feels a pull that is there. Back at the infirmary, he was close to do something but pushed it away when Lucy walked in.

"I think what Natsu suggest is a good idea. Why don't all of us go together."

"It's me bonding with her on friendship."

"Aren't we friends with her two, can't we get to know her?"

"I think she will speak to me more of her insecurities of living here. Get her out of her shell."

He to wanted to see her express more of herself. See the different sides to her. Like when her hair is normal as her eyes. Wanted to see the first smile and laughter come from her. Didn't want Lucy to have that privilege. Have her open up to him and have him push back her lack of doubt she may feel. There are few he believes she has and helping her to trounce them out might break down her walls.

"Lucy, we see how she is struggling. Having more of us there, can attain what you are looking for. Why not give it a shot!"

"Come Luce it will better this way."

Having these two in her group has prove to her they don't back down from anything. They continue to stand and face a turbulence tide in knowing their odds can be small. From what she has seen so far, they have prevailed and gone beyond their bounds.

"Either one of you are going to let this go."

"Nope!"

"Bingo!"

"Fine you can come, but don't tell her brothers. I don't want them mad at me because you choose to tag along."

"What possibly could happen."

"With you two anything, absolutely anything."

The screams from the room could be heard all they way in the dinning hall once more. Ember members had to turn them out. There once nonchalant Dark Star is no more. The reign of Noboris has begin and very few of the members questions to themselves if this was such a good idea. Why bring someone from town to do there bidding and cause extreme pain.

There past Master Xeno was a decent man, didn't ask any of them to go drawn blood or kill a follow member like Nick. No one even bother to pick up his body to bury him or see where his dead corpse was. They were a small time guild, doing a little bit of hell raising. Getting a rise out of town folks. Letting their animals flee from their fences, or ruining their crops. Some would steal their jewels, but killing wasn't on the table. What is going in that back room, was a other death soon to occur.

"Are you ready to do what my leader ask of you."

Trying to breath after the knife went into his thigh. This was excruciating to be inflicted in stab wounds all over is body. The first one he thought he could handle through, but no. They went in deep past the epidermis layers of the skin. Right now he was still alive, for how much longer he does not know.

"Hahaha, I will not unfold. This is nothing!"

"You say that. I can tell that these wounds are hurting you far worse then what you are letting on. My friend here, can do so much more."

It was Clay and Nate that brought him down into the room. Using the knife that Clay had on him and got the nods from Nate to start. Stepping back to let Nate talk to him, he wasn't a man of any words. Has not talked really to anybody else besides to Nate. Yes, he was taller and more muscular then his friend. What Nate didn't have in brute strength he did. A few inches shorter then him, had the brains behind most of what they have done since they were kids. Basically follow him from the first word "Hello." Now here they are, part of Dark Ember. A hunch man of the leader and third command next to Nate.

"What you do to me will not break me."

"Oh come on. I pick you out among so many people in Cedar. I can tell you have strong magic. That is what we need."

"My magic is meaningless to you. I don't care what you need me for. It will not work."

"Hmmm maybe telling you our goal will work."

"Think again!"

The pain he was in didn't weakened his mind. Still very clear it was and he had to hold on to that. If he can't get out of this, then no one back home will know what became of him. Told Lyon and the guild master where he was going. The news would spread to the rest of members that he was journeying around to culminate more strength. Lyon figure he didn't need to train, could see how hard he work. Those that worked hard can never be satisfied with what they have. From his experienced Lyon has seen that first hand. Not only in himself, but his younger brother and ice maker Gray.

But Cal had to reconsider this, they had a objective that require his skills. Not knowing what that was and escape to tell someone. In his mind he was playing out what could happen. 1. He follows what they say, but runs at the first chance he gets. 2. Dies by the other guy hands. 3. Hope someone would save him? That also didn't give him a chance to strategize either. Quickly he would have to think on his feet.

"Nice little story of ours to help settle your fears. It might worth it in the end for you. It could work in one of two ways."

"Such as?"

"Live or..."

"Or what?"

"What my master said. If you don't, you can die. I'll give you a few minutes to think on that. Clay watch him as leave for a bit."

A grunt can be heard from him as he steps out of the room. If this guy doesn't follow them, a other mage will have to found. It was a pain to go searching for someone. If only the other groups where back. They can have teams ready to go, to gather the sword and find a Helix.

"What a pain."

Takes out a cigarette from his pocket and lights it up. Breathing in the nicotine and blowing out the smoke into the air. "Why did I pick a guy like him? Can't manipulate him, can see that his smart. If only there was someone dumber then him." A drag he does with the smoke and stands there in the hallway having his short break.

"Nate!"

Looking up from his smoke he sees Noboris making his way over to him. Wondering if the job is done he will have one of his pieces fall into place. "Well....??"

"I pick a stubborn one Norboris. Not to sure of him."

"Keep on him. Remember time I don't have. The day is almost over, finish this."

"What if he will not do as we say."

"Then he is just like Xeno. Weep I will not for a loss. Helix is only I see, nothing else matters."

"I'll go back and end this soon."

"Do so, then do the rest with Clay."

"Yes, the teams will emerge soon."

"Tablets will I read and then you'll...."

"Head out for the sword?"

"Aye, and soon I will stand upon this world a lone. Those who appose me will fall at my feet. Elated I will be, to hold a power that once belong to a demon."

"I better get this guy to crack. I'll see you later."

"Make it swift Nate. Don't want a other day to go by."

"Got it!"

Stubbing out the cigarette with his foot and walking over to the room. Time for more pain and suffering. How much longer can this guy hold out. Xeno was older fellow, but he held on for while. Age of this youth should not matter. Opening up the door once more and going inside and closing the door behind. Clay was up against the wall with his arms folded ready for his order. The guy in the chair Cal, gave him a steady stare.

"Ha! I see where your answer lies. A other round we will go. Clay begin." Snapping his fingers does his friend push off the wall and takes out his knife once more. "Maybe take off a finger or two."

"What! Wait....NOOOOOOO!

Catching up to Amber wasn't that hard, she was only a few yard away from them when they stop to talk. A agreement was made for all four of them to go festival the day after tomorrow. Now as they stand outside the gate, they start to bid each other goodnight.

"I think you should come shopping with me tomorrow Angel."

"No Lucy, thanks anyways. I'll be nursing my foot. Walking from the guild to here took longer then it should. Can't have you slow down because of me."

"I wouldn't be bother by it."

"I will be. Have fun on your own or take Wendy. It will be nice to see her in something cute."

"Maybe I will. I'll swing by tomorrow. bye." Waves her hand as she heads down the street. Didn't want to wait for Natsu or Gray to come with her. Still mad at him she was, but at lest there were no tears in front of Amber.

"I am going to go find Happy. I think I saw him with Carla earlier trying to give her a fish."

"I feel bad for Happy. Tries so hard to impress her and in the end come out with nothing."

"Happy will not let that get to him. Bounce back he will."

"Yes, he does. Every time right Natsu?"

"Right Angel. I'll see ya later." Runs the way they came to head back to the guild. Amber didn't want to tell Natsu that in her world Carla and Happy are together. A few years ago did she finally accepted his fish. That was only because he got hurt really bad in helping Natsu fight off some villains. Carla stayed by his side until he woke up from being unconscious. Worried over him greatly and hold his paw. When he was better he walked over to her in the guild and pulled out the fish. How his eyes light up when she said yes. No one else knew of them together, only she did. Was told by Carla not to say anything until they were ready. When they were in the guild she acted indifferent to him, didn't want to be picked on just yet by Wendy and Natsu.

"I am the last one to say goodbye to you. It's like the train station."

"You aren't going on a mission."

"No, I am not."

"Probably will soon."

"Soon, I will."

"I'll see you later Gray. Can I have my sword."

Forgetting that he was still holding onto it. Passes over it to her. Using the crutches to stand herself up and to take the sword into her hands. Their fingers touch and Amber tried to ignore the sensation that went through her body. She knew that Gray was looking down at her and not want to meet his eyes yet. It had her thinking back at guild of being held in his arms when she almost fall down.

"You know you should, with Lucy and get a yukata and wear it. Be nice to see you in it."

"I will not wear one."

"Why not?"

Looking down at the ground not wanting to look up at him. "I had one back at home. That my brother Jellal got for me when I came of age. It was red, with blue petals and the sash was pink. I wore each year for the festivals or special occasions. Wearing one now, has no meaning to me if they aren't there. My Aunt Erza would help put it on me and Aunt Lucy would do my hair up. The only times I prefer it up then down. I would walk out of the house and have my hands on both of my brothers arms as we walk down the street. We ate food, played games, saw other members of the guild. I let Jellal be with Erza and Mystogan with his date."

Did not want to tell Gray that Mira was the one he was seeing in her world. It's best not to tell anybody to much. It might change their destiny now. Keep things as similar as it should be and let things flow as it should.

"Then as the night grew quite we would find a place in the park. Laid down a blanket under a cherry blossom tree and watch the fireworks cover the night sky. I would lay my head on one of my uncles. We all would come together for the last event in the evening. I would watch each one go off until my eyes closed and I was asleep before it ended. Then I was carried home and everyone said good bye. The memories I share during that time are special. I don't want to tamper with something I don't have."

"I see, I guess we have to fix that."

Her eyes move up to see him and he had come closer to her when she was talking. Didn't realize he did as she was thinking of the past. A hand touch her cheek and he whispers to her. "I'll give you a special night. It may not replace what you had, but I hope it will in your heart." Leans his head closer to hers, looking at her parted lips. As he was about to do something he hasn't done before. A noise from down the street made him stop. Seeing what was there, it was a dog that had run out into the street chasing a bird.

A small hand pushes him back and he lowers his hand. The moment that was there was gone. "My turn to go." Not wanting to depart and staying there a few minutes more. Notice the tips of her hair had change and her eyes were a bluer. Putting up her defence against him or was it the dog? That is what he wanted to tackle. To bring down that wall she is using and be the person he knows she is or to get to know. This Amber is of the older version of what he knew. It's best to start at square one.

"Goodnight little one."

"Night Gray." Slowly walks away from her and waves his hand. Her hand comes half way up her body and waves back. "Was he about to.... But why? There is Juiva." Watches him until he is out of site before she turns. Not facing the gate, her intention was the noise. Demising what was going on moments before. When they were walking back she had that feeling again of being watch. Moving her head back did she notice the shadows of someone trying to hide.

Taking about ten steps and looking at the place where she knows they are. It was time she gave them a taste of what she can do. Making a quick turn of her head to make sure that Gray wasn't going to be coming back. The words she has repeated and got them precise for her spell to be prefect. The down side is the people in the houses near by as well as her own brothers.

"Silence as the night sky and unmoving as the gentle breeze. Let no words or steps move you from where are. Silence immobilization!" Can tell the spell work because the dog and bird were unflinching. "It effects animals too?" Using her crutches to go down the street more and stepping in front of Larhar and Mest.

They couldn't get out of her spell it was to strong. Not even able to move their eyes as they see her come towards them. Not able to understand the words that were said. No one speaks that way for a spell. So how did she learn it? How can he use this agiasnt her. Proof she isn't who she says she is?

"If you want me followed I would prefer Mest instead of you. He has kinder eyes then you Lahar. Don't worry the spell will be gone soon. Just don't know how long you are in it for. I will say sorry for that much. Not sorry that I put you in it. Next time, come right at me. I may have fun battling you. Do so when I am not like this. That is advantage and I don't like the easy way out. So once you are free get some rest. Mest I'll see you later. Goodnight!"

They see her go back to her house and go inside. Unable to communicate with one a other, Lahar couldn't give out any orders. How president this is, that he got caught in what he was doing. Mest did tell him that it would not be simple.

"This isn't over Angel. I will have the upper hand on you." The words were not spoken, but could only say them in his head. When he gets out of this spell, he will put cuffs onto her and take her into custody. Then a long series of questions will be answered.


	13. Chapter 13

It was lucky for her to be at home the next day. There was some rocky weather happening at the guild. Lahar enter fairy tail madder then they have ever saw him. Marched up the stairs to Makarov office and slammed his hand on the door. Could almost feel the wall being shook by the violence of his hand. Mest stand were he was on the ground floor, not wanted to be apart of this. The other night he did warn Lahar of what could take place. Now here they are, after being underneath that spell for almost a good hour. When the effects wore off he wanted to storm over to her house and rip her from her bed. There would be Jellal and Mystogan that stood in his way.

Some of the guild members looked on, wondering what the hell happen. At the bar counter there was Mira, her brother Elfman. Came in for something to eat, instead of making anything at home. Macao and Wakaba were sitting at there table chatting about nothing in particular. There was Cana on her first barrel of the day, who could really keep track. They all stop what they were doing to look up at the second floor. The day he came in here a week ago, wanted Amber in his custody. Most of the members would stand in his way. There leader came up with a quick plan to help not to surrender her over.

"Makarov Dreyar you open up this door right now! I have a summons you must abide too! There is no way you are getting out of it!"

Banging on the doors continues until the short old age man will step out. Did not care if he had to stay there all day, to get what he wants. A mage used their power on him, and by default they need to be restrain. In the back of his belt, hiding underneath his coat was the cuffs. A item that is used on the most powerful of wizards. It cripples them to the point that had their head hanging in shame.

"Dreyar, I do not give out warnings or apologizes for what I do. I insist that you show yourself NOW!"

The door opens up a crack and Master looks up at him. Sleeping in his office after having a few jugs of beer. Thinking on the tablet, Amber, his grandson and other mages. His mind would not shut off. Kindly ask Mira for a beer before she left last night. Then wander down to the main floor to help himself to a few more. Right now there is large hammer pounding on his head. The lead Knight will be bowing down to him shortly.

"What is it? Lahar. I am in mood for anything you have to say. I ask for you to leave now and come back."

"I will not be silence by you. I am here on a job, and this should have been taken care off already. I want her in my custody today."

Had a feeling Lahar wouldn't stay put regarding Amber. Something must of happen to have him here right now. There was no way he was going to get his hands on her. But first he had to find out what has made him so angry. Taking a peek down on the main floor he sees Mist. There was no sign of team Natsu or the twins. It's probably a good thing they aren't here or the guild will be ruin by now.

"Step into my office for now Lahar. Don't need to have witness."

"Fine, I want this over with anyways."

Pushing on the door and stepping right inside his office. Whatever they are going to be talking about will be discuss behind close doors. If this can take place now before it could get worse. Makakrov has seen things turn on a dime before. The person that is in the center of all this has exculpate. Closing his door shut before he giving Mira a signal. That had her leaning towards Elfman and whispering in his ear. He got off the stool and took to running out of the guild.

Where he was heading was anybody guess. The person he will be bringing back is a head of a family. What news he brings will only question to why she did it. The following night had her coming home to find the twins immobile where they were. When they were release did they go up to her room. Unaware to what she did outside. They had know clue that this was her power, until she said something to them. Both of them were in the living room, sitting down.

"I guess it did effect you two as well. Do not be alarmed, it is my doing. I do not know how long you will be like this. Can never time my ability. No harm to you at all. I am sorry to have cause this."

After that she stayed awake in her room. Unable to sleep for more then hour before a nightmares begin. Now with a new day in front of her, what will occur. Jellal told her to stay in for today at lest, so she can rest for tomorrow. There will be no telling her not to go to the festival. It was something their sister loved to do. He still had yet to go to her graveside and talk about what is going on now. When she first died, did he spend a lot of time there. It was Erza that slowly got him away from there. It wasn't healthy for him to attend each day. Could see the trouble look in his eyes and his grieving wasn't progressing. How he wish Erza was with him now, maybe she could help him out again.

A loud knock could be heard from her bedroom. Whoever was behind that door wanted their attention. It had the youngest brother going to the door and opening up to the visitor. It was unlikely candidate that was there. He was apart of fairy tail, so anyone should be welcome in there home.

"Elfman why are you here?"

"Jellal needs to come to the guild right away. There's trouble."

"What trouble?"

They both turn there heads to see him walking towards them. Cleaning up from breakfast and putting stuff away. A plate of untouched food was place in the fridge, Amber didn't want to eat anything. Made him worry over her again.

"Is it Erza?"

"No it's not her. Rather a bigger problem."

"Such as?"

"Lahar has stomped into the guild and went to Gramps office. Master is calling for you."

"I am on my way. Mystogan you should remain here."

Making her way down the stairs slowly with her crutches, she need to tell Jellal. What took place prior to them finding out about her using a magic spell and to what purpose. This might not go so well and have them angry at her. Instead of Lahar hollering at the oldest sibling, he best be prepare for what is coming.

"Jellal before you go."

Seeing his sister shuffling down towards them. Had him wanting to embrace her in a brotherly hug. She looked so wore out, that whatever she had on empty was keeping her going. Even telling Mystogan to use his own sleep spell to get her rested. That was underhanded of them to do it and right now they are only watching her.

"What is it, Amber? Is there something you need, want?"

"Well, you may not be to happy with what I have to say."

"Why will I not be happy?"

"It's about last night and that spell you were under."

"Alright, you never said why you did it."

"It's related to Lahar."

"Oh boy, okay what happen?"

"It started off yesterday morning with Mist. He has been following me around and yesterday he was watching me train."

"Go on."

"I told Mist that I knew he was there. Then Gray came and had words with him. Later the thing with my foot. When I was coming home last night, I sense I was being watched again."

"By Mist."

"He was there, along with Lahar. I used my silence immobilization spell on them. That is why you were caught in it. The range of the spell I can't formulate it. I had said good bye to Lucy, Natsu and Gray before I chanted the spell. I told Lahar that would prefer Mist to follow me, and I also said to come at me. It would not be a fair battle with broken foot."

"Amber you didn't, did you?"

"I wanted them to know, that I wouldn't back down. I am not timid, I can stand on my own and fight if need be."

"Does he know who you really are?"

"No, neither one of them knows. I acted like I should. I was Angel."

"Might not able to hold him off this time. What were you thinking? He can come right in here, and take you away. Locked you up with cuffs. Question you about the other world if he doesn't know that by now."

"Why can't we just explain to him who I really am."

"Because that gives him more power. Do you really think, he will be ok with someone from a different time line. He will see you as threat! Think you might have a master plan up your sleeve that involves peoples lives."

"I am not that person! I was not the one that woken up Helix, and killed so many people and fallen mages. I didn't have a hidden agenda. I didn't take over a guild and use them for my own means. The only thing I did, was being alive."

Realizing what he did and seeing the tears fall from her eyes. The pain that was itch in her face. To hear the anguish in her voice once more. How everyone died around her and she was the only sent through the gate to be free.

"Amber wait I am sorry."

"I have lost it all Jellal. I thought I was doing the right thing. I don't want to back down from no one, be able to defend if I can. I didn't get that choice back home. That beast! Still roams, and to think that they have all died. I can't fathom that reality, that my home is no longer there. I am lost with out my Uncles and Aunts. I want my home!"

Arms circle around her as she is embrace by one of the most strongest men of the guild. His life hasn't been the same either since the lost of his sister Lisanna. The beast that resides in him failed her as a older brother. If things could have turn out differently that day, she would still be here. Letting this small mage cry on his chest as her family stands still beside them. Unsure of what to say or how to handle this.

"You two go to the guild. I'll stay here for a bit, to settle her down. If there is anyone else you can send over do so."

"We will see if Lucy can help. Erza is not here, on a mission of sorts, not to sure when she will be return."

"Thanks Elfman. I want to know what Lahar will try to do. We both will stop him somehow. As a middle child and big brother we will defend her. When it comes to her, I'll voice them loud and clear. Come Jellal we must go."

"As a man, I'll do my part. If he shows up, I'll knock him down."

"Hope it doesn't come to that."

They exit out of the house after saying their goodbyes to their sister to which she was still crying heavily on Elfman. They couldn't stay at the entrance forever, he had to make her more comfortable and to ease the pain that is in her heart.

"You know this is the first time that I am speaking to you alone. Lets go over to the couch. I want to call you runt. That is what I used to call the other Amber. Boy did she get mad at me when I did. You are no different from her. Still a person that likes to cry when you get your feelings hurt. The many times we had to search you out. Only to find you in teeny tiny places. I miss that a little. Now you are here and it feels normal again."

Sitting her down first because of her foot and having him sit beside her on the couch. Watching her wipe the tears from her eyes. The life she is being dealt with is pretty crummy, but she must know there is bright side to this. The lives she has lost are still in front of her.

"I don't want to think what I am like in my thirties. I have no experience with this sort of dilemma. We have encounter other things that seam not of this world. We have come out on top, given how we live our lives. Knowing we are alive and breathing in the same air. We keep going, not just for ourselves. It's for those that want us to move on. Amber, runt your family would want the same thing. Of course you feel lost and not so sure where to go. My fairy tail is here to support you. We will do anything in our power to keep you safe. That means protecting you from the Knights."

Sniffling and trying not to cry anymore tears. Using her shirt sleeve to wipe them away. She understand what Elfman is trying to say. Has witness the sadness in his eyes over the lost of his sister. He is there for Mira and wouldn't want anyone to hurt her. A kind big brother he is, he shows it everyday.

"I am not a runt. It's worse then calling me little one."

"Hahaha, I know. Lets wait for your family to return."

With one leg over the other one and his arms folded as he is rested against the seat of the train. One eye is open as he looks at the lone team mate of team Natsu. They were coming into the last train stop before reaching home when they came upon Erza. She had her train ticket ready when Laxus team got off to take a breather. They only had couple of minutes to spare before it was rolled out again. The journey will take them home.

What each one of them told the other, was not good news. That now Ember is making there move to claim the tablets. That they have two now of the four. Hoping that Gajeel was able to retrieve the third one. When Laxus and Freed came down off the mountain, Evergreen had no luck in finding any clues to Ember's trail. That was the same for Erza, trying to weasel something out of the Ember's member did not work. In the end, he chew something that was at the back of his teeth and ended his life.

"Didn't think he would go that far to keep this guild a secret. It's not better news then what you have told me Laxus."

"To find the sage dead, and those drawings are little hard to take in."

"We have to let Master know right away and get protection onto Amber."

"We will make a bee line to the guild Erza. Nothing is going to stop us."

"What of this Heb person. Will he come?"

"He said he will show up. When that is, I do not know."

"Bastion is on his way home now. Maybe they will meet?"

"If he gets there in time. You said he was injured."

"He was able to seal everything up before he left. Had strength still in him. I believe he will succeed in reaching his homeland."

"Do you know what way?"

"He was pointing in that direction."

"We can't worry about that now."

"You are right."

The only thing they can really do now, is to get home. Replay back what happen at the sites to Makarov and get the strongest team to watch over Amber. What ever time they have left has to be spent wisely. For any day now, their world might stop.

"I think since we are all here for now. We should start devising a plan. We need teams to seek out Dark Ember, before anything else happens."

"Erza we don't know where to look for them."

"Evergreen there has to be a way. If by chance there is someone that has deserted from them."

"Could be a long shot."

"It's one thing we have to go by."

"I think we should contact other guilds. More in numbers, we can't do this by ourselves."

"Freed is right. We can get my old man on that."

"What of Amber, who should be watching over her?"

"I think your team Erza, you guys already had the connection with her from the first day. You are one of elites in our guilds. There is the fact that we are keeping this from her."

"Maybe we should tell her?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"How so, Freed?"

"I think she would go into a panic. Has already been traumatized already and seeing everyone die in front of her. If that were to happen here, do you think she could handle it?"

"Then what do we do?"

"Get everything prepare first. Know exactly what we are going to do and follow through with it. Be ready for anything and everything. Can't leave nothing to chance or we end up like them."

"If that is the case, then Amber would have to be ready for the sword."

"No, we find a way around that. Any other snow mages could fall victim to this."

"Freed you saw those drawings too, it's not just any snow mage. It's her, with her eyes."

"I know that Laxus, but if they come to the conclusion that snow mages can repair the sword. They will track them down and end the mages life."

"Who's to say that they saw the drawings on the wall. They killed the sage and took the tablet. There was nothing else for them to do."

"That may be true Evergreen. The only way to be certain is to get the word out to the other guilds. If they have snow mages too, they can keep them safe. Don't want lives lost."

Chatted a long awhile about what they should or shouldn't do. They have face so many troubles some people and have won by a small margin. This time they can't afford to go in blind. Want the advantage not a disadvantage. Norboris is already in the lead, but this is no game. The thought that Dark Ember could eventuality call out checkmate. The mages in that train chart had to find a way to block the last man standing.

They were sprinting to the guild and hoping their master has talked some sense into Lahar's head. If he doesn't Jellal was sure to give him a swift kick. The thought of the Knights taking his sister scared him. Didn't want to lose another precious family member. It's been a couple weeks since she shown up. His family felt more completed again having her back. Not about to have it all taken away from him.

"We must hurry Mystogan!"

"Running as fast as a I can brother."

"Not fast enough."

Trying not to be bother by the fact that their sister had used her powers on Lahar, knowing he was a knight that hold up the law. Why take such drastic measures to show that you are willing to go into a fight with him. Could have very well come to them and asked for help, they wouldn't let a hair be moved out of place if they went forward for her.

Almost reaching the guild doors and not paying much attention to his surroundings. Jellal bump into someone and quickly told them sorry before carrying on. Didn't stop to see if they were unharmed. They had no more time to waste, and when they open up the guild doors did they go straight in. Bounding up the stairs two at the time and having the guild mates watch as they go up. No time for hello's or what is new on the mission board for them to look through and take to their fancy. They completely bypassing Mist on the way in, their center of the attention was the door to the second floor.

As all eyes were on them, no one notice someone walking into the guild. The person that Jellal stumbled into was searching for fairy tail and a certain person. Came down the mountain early this morning and looked at the local shops and markets. A vendor named Vincent help sent him this way. Told him exactly what building to look for and to hear lots of activity going on inside. "You will not have any trouble finding it!" Sure to his words, Heb is now in the location that he sought after leaving his home. The person in question that he wanted, is not here. Going into a empty table and picking up a menu and trying not to be seen as of yet.

"It's to early to make myself known to those they may not know who I am."

For the most part Heb was going to observe what he sees and hears. Grew up in a hidden away village that has been in shadows to be the eyes of the world. One of the biggest things that happen in their history was Helix. To which the people of Magnolia or other places did not hear about. Kept away from those that would underestimate his power. He may have not seen it himself, but hearing about it was just as terrifying. Learning about the tablet and what he was asked to do. The truth of it all and why it should have been left alone.

A fist comes flying down onto the desk of their master and the angry look that Lahar was giving him. Did not by any means waver him at all. The twins just burst into the room and heaving for breath after they ran all the way here. The look each one of them was giving the leader of the knights and having him strive it back.

"Hand her over at once Makarov!"

"Our sister is not going with you Lahar!"

"She used her magic against me. That results in being taken in Jellal."

"You had her follow Lahar. Angel knows what she did was wrong."

It took him a second to remember that is the name they are using in front of Lahar. If he shouted out Amber's real name. Then chaos would ensued, and a storm of troops would be knocking down his front door. Wouldn't be shocked to see how fast he can get them there.

"I don't care if she does, her actions speaks volumes. I will send my knights to have her picked up."

"Like hell you are!"

"If you do not comply, I will take her by force!"

Ready to charge at him before Mystogan put his arm across his twin's chest before taking a step forward. Always stood watching his brother defend his family and he too had to defend Jellal from others. A guardian he is towards him and Amber. At times he was the middle person in all of their fights. Now were he stands he wanted his voice to be heard, not just from the older sibling. Maybe he can help temper the situation down.

"We have talked to our sister this morning of what took place last night. We aren't to happy at what she did, but understand why. She felt she didn't have any other option. Her foot is broken and there are two people following her around. Not very many single females would take kindly to being stalked."

"I wasn't stalking. Doing my job as Knight. Persevering peoples freedoms and making sure those who oppose the law is dealt according to justice. I feel she is a higher risk then most."

"Lahar she is only 16 years old. Give her some credit. Being here is new to her. She doesn't know you from a piece of bread. Her adjustment to this place is still trying to fit herself in. Here you are, making a huge uproar over a little spell."

"It wasn't little! We were stuck in that binding spell for awhile. When we got freed I wanted to march over to your house and escort her out. Mist prevented me from doing such activity. She needs to be held accountable!"

His fist hits the desk one more time to emphasis his statement. Could tell he wasn't going to back down so easily. There had to be away to stop Lahar in his place. Give them time to come up with something, anything. The man behind the desk had enough of what he is seeing before him.

"If you bang your fist one more time, you will be paying for a new one. I can see a dent already in it Lahar. I have to ask you to sit down in a chair before I use my magic on you."

"I will not be put in my place!"

"Be seated or at lest 20 mages or more will be coming into this room. Do you think they will let you take her from us. NO! I think if we come to a reasonable understanding, that allows Angel out of the cuffs."

From down below in the hall more members came into the guild. They could hear what was on, outside. A few of them or one of them, wanted to go up the stairs. His fighting buddy had to make him stay put. Mira told team Natsu that Lahar came in. They were not happy, like the rest of them.

"Whatever you propose will not be sufficient."

"It has to be Lahar Or I can make a racket to your higher ups."

Didn't want any interference from the magic council, this was his duty. There has been a few times that he had to walk away from job. It wasn't by a request, more like demand. Having one of the ten great wizards tell him otherwise, was unthinkable.

"I will not have my job tarnish by you asking for help."

"Then listen to what I have to say."

"You have one minute."

"Angel is not herself right now. Probably the pain in her foot was causing her to be judgmental. I will see to it, that she is talked to properly by me. If you desire so, have Mist watched her again."

"Master!"

"It's alright Jellal. What I am asking Lahar to do, is show us some latitude. A simple one time warning. Anything else happens, we might let him deal with it, but you will come to me first. I don't want that child, scare by you. Has had allot to tackle in a short while here. Let her come to terms with it first. I am not going to explain to you what that is. As a man of good nature and thinker you see things at all angles. I will take any resonpablity from her for now. I will tell you now she will not use her magic on you again."

"How can I be so sure?"

"You don't. I don't have to give you my word. We here at fairy tail do take care of our own. We stand by each other and fight through it. You on a personal level has seen what we are capable of. Not liking how we do things, but it does get done."

It was impossible for him to come here. Should have went to the house and taken her. If that happen everyone here would be knocking down his door. Some of them don't like to answer to the word no. Stepping back from the desk and looking at all three of them. Wanted to put them into the corner not the other way around.

"One warning is all I will give you. If a word, a flick of her hand. I will show no mercy to her."

"That is good Son. Angel will know as well."

"Be sure she does. I'll have Mist report to me everything she does, if I smell something the slightest off, I am coming."

"Of course you would. I true Knight of your stature "

"Hmmm. If you excuse me."

Pushing Jellal and Mystogan out of his way and yanking the door open. Gave pause before heading down stairs. "Something isn't right here, I will find out sooner or later to what that is. When I do, there will be no warnings." The door closed hard behind and descending the stairs to see Mist at the entrance.

"Come, you will resume your work. Don't do anything stupid."

"Yes Lahar."

At the table where Lucy was sipping on a glass of ice tea and watching both of the leave. Most of the guild was giving them daggers in their back. What a way to start off the morning, to hear yelling coming from the second floor. Her morning didn't have her coming to the guild until later. Shopping is what she did, and she had two guest with her. The one person she wanted, didn't want to come. So why did Natsu and Gray come along instead?

"That was something else, eh Lucy?"

"Yeah, at lest Gramps was here and not away."

"If he was, I wouldn't let him do as he pleases."

"You would make it worse."

"No, I wouldn't."

"You and Gray do so all the time. Just like the last mission."

"I said sorry for that!"

"You will never learn."

"Lucy!"

"Never mind Natsu. Going to get a other ice tea."

"Bring me one too. Hey ice block want to go for a round?"

Flexing his muscles ready to take on Gray in a instant if he wanted too. Seeing he wasn't beside him or anywhere else in the guild. There fight will be put on hold. "Where did he go?" Getting out of the booth to head over to Mira, Lucy answers him.

"Left when we heard it was Lahar."

"Why?"

"Probably went to see Amber."

"Why see Amber?"

"He was right beside her when he came here the first time. My guess he checking up on her. Been wanting to stay close to her from what I gather."

"Just like Amber from before."

"Before?"

"Gray always made sure she was found when she went off hiding somewhere. Always stayed closed to her. When she got hurt and later died from her injuries Gray took it hard. Used most of his magic seal her in ice that day."

"I remember you telling me that."

"A missing piece was left when she died. Maybe Amber can fill that in for us."

"She has to become her normal self too Natsu. Tomorrow is the first step."

"Festival time!"

Hearing Lahar in the guild and sprinting out to run all the way to her house. If Lahar was gunning for her, he would be the first one he sees. Was not about to let her be held in his clutches. Looking at the front door after jumping over the gate, and breathing in some air. It hurt his lungs, ran to fast. That was a small price to pay. Pressing the door bell and letting it ring, to wait for her to come to the door.

"I hope she is alright?"

When the door open his smile grew into a frown to see Elfman standing there. Why is he here? Doesn't usually have business with any of them. His strong arm motions Gray to come inside, and he shuts the door.

"Thought maybe you were someone else?"

"Lahar?"

"Yeah, Jellal and Mystogan went to the guild. I was summon to get them to come. I stayed behind to watch her."

"Oh, they are both there. Heard the commotion and didn't stick around to find out the rest."

"Thought maybe they sent you? Jellal was going to ask Lucy."

"She hasn't seen them and I came on my own. Where is Amber?"

"In the back yard. Settle down after telling her brothers what she did to Lahar and to why he made his way into the guild."

"She did something to Lahar?"

"Apparently it was after you guys saw her. Cast a spell on him and Mest for following her. Even challenged him to a fight."

"That is why he is mad."

"Yes, I hope he doesn't come here."

"If he does, I'll take up the fight instead."

"That is good Gray, she is one of fairy tail remembers now. Can't let anyone come near or hurt her."

"Dam right!"

"I'll going back to the guild. I'll let you take over until her brother's come home?"

"No problem. I want to talk to her anyways."  
Waited for Elfman to leave before he heads to the back of the house. After he closes the door he goes pass the living room and the small den. Where he reaches the sliding doors. Puts his hand on the handle and slowly opens it up. Since last night he wanted to see her. Thought about the almost kiss that happen before the dog jump out. How he was impulse to do it. Brushing his knuckles along her cheek and lowering his head down as he looked at her eyes and lips. It was clear in his mind and it took him forever to fall a sleep. All he could think about was her.

  
Leaning up against the frame of the door and watching her now, there was pull towards her. Can feel that pull getting stronger with in him. Crossing his arms as he watches the wind blow her long hair in the wind. Notices it was of a normal colour, she wasn't guarding herself. There shouldn't be a need for her to do so. As he watches her looking up at the clouds rolling by and keeping a hand by the table to hold onto. Her crutches where up against the table and not underneath her arms. She was wearing a purple short sleeve shirt and black pants. Probably something from the spirit world again.

Then he hears her sigh and he leaves the door open and walks over to her. Stands right behind her and yet she has not sense his presence. There was a far away look about her and wondering what she was thinking about. More then likely it would be of her home and world and all the people she has lost.  
"You are thinking about your home?"

  
It made her jump to hear his voice so close to her. Thought it was Elfman by the door and not him. Part of her didn't want to see Gray right now. Still a little concern if Lahar was going to crash through the front door. Make her permanently leave this house and be locked up.

"Not of my home. I ummmm did something I shouldn't have."

"Putting a spell on Lahar and Mest."

"You know of it already?"

"I heard the yelling when I came into the guild. Didn't stick around long enough to find out way. I ran over here. Elfman told me."

"Where is he?"

"Went back to the guild."

"It was nice to have him over."

"Amber why did you do it?"

Taking a few slow steps forward and still looking up at the sky. This morning she tried to use her healing spell again on her ankle. To help decrease the pain she was feeling. If she can use the spell a little bit at the time, maybe she can heal faster. Didn't want to use the crutches for very long. Since it's a new mimic skill to master it was going to take time. Using what Lucy said about her snow magic was a little harder.

"I wanted them to know I wasn't afraid, that if they came at me I can stand my ground. Even if I am like this now."

"Lahar and Mest aren't persons you shouldn't use spells with. You could have been taken last night, if you were not careful."

"Please I have heard it from Jellal already. I know I wasn't thinking when I did it. Standing my ground is the only thing I can do. Feeling threaten and seeing the enemy so close made me tense up. I wanted them to know I had power and I can use it."

"Should of call out for someone, or call out for me."

Shaking her head at the notion of yelling out his name. How could she do it when she allow Gray to head home. There was no withdrawing from what she set out to do. It took her a few second to do it. Like earlier in the day when Gray was carrying her back to the guild. Turn her head and looked directly at Mest and had that wall of snow come down. It was on the spot, not second guessing herself.

"It was a warning to them Gray. A simple spell to let him know to back away."

"I could have help too."

"It's done and taken care of, to late now."

"No it's not. I am here now, to be beside you."

A fast rapid heartbeat was taking place inside her chest. When he said, to be beside you, it was said low and tender. Her eyes moved from the passing cloud to look on the grass. A hand is on her shoulder, urging her to turn around. Part of her didn't want to do it. When he said her name again, did her feet move. Having to look at his bare chest and seeing the shirt laid down beside sliding doors. A strong chest, with many scars showing the how many battles he has been in. Remembering those same scars on her Uncle Gray. Moving her eyes up too look into his eyes. Her hand is placed over her beating heart, wanting it to slow it down. Then the same thing started repeating as if last night didn't happen.

Brushing her cheek with his hand and lowering his head closer to hers as he looks at her lips. Can a other dog pop out or a cat? Something to stop this from him kissing her. As soon as the lips almost touches hers, a movement of her hand covers his mouth.

"You can't kiss me."

Taking her hand away from his mouth and holding on to it. His heart sank a little by her words. Why can't he kiss her? A answer must follow to that reason. Giving her hand a little squeeze and seeing her eyes changed to blue. No, can she not put a wall up?

"Tell me why I can't."

"It's not right. I am not the one you should be doing this too. There is a other."

"A other?"

"A person who you care strongly for. She is by your side the most. Always has been."

"I have know one like that?"

"Yes you do. She knows everything about you, and you are together."

"Amber, who are you talking of? The person I been wanting to kiss is you."

"It can't be me."

Pulling her hand away from him and grabbing her crutches to walk back from him. Of all the other times she has kept things from them, from her world. Not wanting to jeopardize their future of what is to come. There are events that have yet to take place and for her to spoil them is wrong. If he continue to kiss her, then him and Juiva are not together.

"Tell me why?"

"You two have always been side by side."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Juiva. She is the person you are meant to be with."

"What Juiva? No not her, she is my stalker Amber. I have no feelings for her."

"That is not true. She has saved you countless of times. Even saved you from death, with her water spell infused with her life. It was then that you had fallen in love with her."

"You are making no sense. Nothing like that has happen."

"It will."

"Amber I don't know what you are talking about. I see Juiva as a guild mate, not as a girlfriend. I try to get away from her all the time. You have seen it."

"But you welcome it later. Uncle Gray loves Aunt Juiva. They fight along side each other as a married couple. It's her that you should be with."

Tears where streaming down her face as she tries to wipe them away with her hand. As she cries he tries to understand what she is saying. Why would he be with Juiva? Has never once shown her any sort of feelings? To always be with her? The more he thought of it, there was something that wasn't right with it. At first she said Juiva, then the last time she said Aunt Juiva and Uncle Gray. A light bulb with off in his head and now he gets it. It wasn't the Juvia she was talking about in this world but of hers.

"I get it now."

"See I am right."

"Your wrong. I am not like your Uncle Gray in your world. I have no inclination to be with Juiva."

"It's going to happen."

"Our worlds are different Amber. Very different."

"No....no."

"Yes they are. You are talking about the lives of people who are older then me. What you have already been through and seen. Might not take place here."

"She loves you."

"I do not share that with her, never have."

"But..."

Take two steps to get closer to her before she backs up. Puts both of his hands on top of her shoulders and looks right into her eyes. What he has to say, will shatter her. If he doesn't say it, then they can't progress.

"What you have been through is not set in stone here. Our lives are not predestined, we have control of our own fates. Even who we end up with. Juiva is not for me, I know that. The person I want, is you."

Unable to finished the conversation she turns around to head for the house. Wanting to get away from him. Not wanting to hear what he has said. It was becoming to much for her. Before she reaches the couch a hand touches her crutch.

"Amber stop!"

"Leave now Gray!"

"We aren't done."

"Go....or I'll go and hide!"

How did he upset her so much? Only trying to say he wanted to be by her side. That he wasn't going to go anywhere. Now she wanted to run off to hide and not want to be found by him. With Lahar being out there, she had to remain here. Holding out his hands and moving in front of her.

"I'll go. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Please just go."

"Before I do, I want to say this. You are going to the festival with Lucy tomorrow. I should warn you that Natsu and I have included ourselves to come along too. You may not want me there, but I want to be beside you Amber. I want to see you play, and eat and watch the fireworks. Can we do that.....together."

"I....."

The door opens and in walks the twins. They see her crying and Gray standing way to close to her. Now it was better for him to go or he will be thrown out by one of the two brothers. Having them here, it must mean that Master had stop Lahar for now.

"Gray? Why are you here?"

"Wanted to be here, if the knights shown up."

"We are back now, can you go."

"I was on my way out Jellal."

The brothers step aside for him to precede out the door. A last look at Amber and gives her a small smile. "I am not the Uncle Gray you believe I can be. I make my future my own, as the rest of us can. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mystogan shuts the door and they both look over at her. Why would she be seeing him? What did he do, to make her cry? He was about to ask her when she starts going for the stairs. A few steps she goes up before he stops her.

"Amber explain to us why his here?"

"No Mystogan. Drop it!"

Rest of the stairs she climbs up and goes into her room and shuts the door. The brothers look at each other. What could they do now? They had to tell her about Lahar and Mest soon. It was time to give her more space.

"We will talk to her later, Mystogan."

"I know brother."

Earlier this morning he was out with Lucy and Natsu following her around to the shops. Right now he wanted to go back to one. He had seen something there, that no doubt will put a smile on her face. Even if he is not the first one to see her in it.

While the ice mage is heading to a shop. In the other part of town where people come and go from. A train pulls into the station, when it comes to a full stop. The cart they have been in opens up and he takes his first step on to Magnolia ground.

"We are finally here, old women. Now how do I get to fairy tail?"

"First, lets see to your wound."

"Come on, I am fine."

"You may look fine, but I need to make sure none of my stitches come out. Now come with me, you brat."

"So bothersome."

The glare he receives from her, makes him slides backwards. There is no telling what this person could do. She did save him from death. It was best to stick to her for now.

"This way Nate and no slowing down."

"Dare not want too."

"A wise choice."


End file.
